


Grace

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 77,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: Crown Prince Minseok marries former general Lu Han, an arranged marriage that marks the beginning of the most tumultuous times of Minseok's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** significant secondary character death, minor character death, several attempted murders, off-screen executions, not-too-graphic (I think) violence, mostly off-screen wars, major trust issues and a couple of betrayals
> 
>  **Notes:** Inspired by [this lovely edit.](https://twitter.com/xiuhanaesthetic/status/868651163058675712)

It's not unusual for the emperor to call Minseok to him. When Minseok was a child, they rarely spent time together outside of special occasions, but since Minseok came of age, the emperor has taken over the duty of preparing him for the throne from Minseok's mother, the emperor's younger sister. The strict lessons of Minseok's childhood are long since over, and the emperor has always been disinterested in providing Minseok with formal education on his future role, but Minseok often observes him as he goes about his duties. More rarely, the emperor or his husband, the high consort, meet with Minseok privately to discuss the state of the empire or plans for the future.

Minseok expects that he's being summoned for a conversation today, as it's early for any audiences and he's not aware of any visitors expected to arrive today. It is somewhat unusual for the emperor to call for him first thing in the morning, before he's even had his breakfast, but there are many demands on the emperor's time, and Minseok is expected to make time for him whenever he's called. That's all part of the respect an emperor is due, even from the crown prince.

When the guards let Minseok into the room, he bows deeply. "Greetings, your highness. You called for me?"

"Yes. Come join us." The emperor is in the middle of his own breakfast, alone with the high consort.

Minseok acknowledges that with a smaller bow and takes the extra seat at the table. The high consort smiles at him, but the emperor only watches coolly as Minseok sits down. Minseok expects nothing else; the emperor is his uncle by blood, but their relationship has never been and is not expected to be one of familial warmth. Minseok takes a sip of the tea a servant puts in front of him and politely nibbles at a rice cake, waiting to find out what the emperor wants with him.

A minute or two passes in silence before the emperor finally says, "Let us discuss your future."

"My future, your highness?" Minseok's future is clearly defined: when the emperor dies, he will ascend to the throne to take his place. Until then, he will live in the palace as the crown prince, learning and assisting the emperor where he can. What is there to discuss?

"Yes." The emperor exchanges a look with the high consort. While the emperor is always difficult to read, the high consort is a little more open. His expression seems to say, in a deferent sort of manner, that the emperor should get on with it. "I have decided that it is time for you to be married."

"Married?" Minseok isn't supposed to question the emperor, even to this extent, but the announcement startles him. He's twenty-five years old, well of age to be married if he were a commoner, but crown princes and princesses tend to marry late, unless they assume the throne at a young age. There's no need to rush a union that will never produce children. The emperor did assume the throne quite young, but if he was concerned that history would repeat itself, Minseok would have been married as soon as he came of age. To the best of Minseok's knowledge, the emperor is healthy and has no reason to expect that Minseok will replace him any time soon.

"Yes." The emperor has a talent for scolding Minseok with a single word, reminding him that until he becomes emperor, there is still one person he has to obey without question. As much as he wants to understand why he's to be married, he can't ask. He can't refuse either, but he has no particular reason to. He's always known that he would marry someone the emperor chose sooner or later. It makes little difference to him that it's sooner. He's surprised, that's all.

The emperor doesn't volunteer any further information, but the high consort jumps in, "Your husband-to-be is a soldier, a general stationed at the eastern front. His highness has sent word for him to come to the palace, and you will be married in two weeks' time." The eastern border is four days' journey on horseback from the palace. If the messenger was only just dispatched, this general will be married almost as soon as he arrives at the palace. Minseok wonders, briefly, what he'll think of the matter—but of course, he has as little say in the marriage as Minseok himself.

"Thank you, your highness." Minseok can't bow sitting down, but he dips his head politely. How to respond to news that he'll be married in two weeks isn't something that was covered in his lessons, but thanking the emperor is generally appropriate. "Is there anything I should do to prepare myself for the wedding?"

"No," the emperor tells him. "Everything will be taken care of."

-

The emperor is right, though the efforts of the servants to prepare for the wedding do interfere with Minseok's routine in the days that follow. The royal tailor comes to measure him for his wedding garments, measuring and remeasuring to be absolutely sure that there will be no mistakes. A number of servants work quickly to clean and arrange the suite of rooms occupied by crown princes and princesses after marriage. Some of Minseok's things are moved in immediately, with the rest to follow during the wedding so everything will be ready by the wedding night.

There is a great deal of other hustle and bustle as the castle prepares for the celebration, constant reminders of what's to come. Minseok isn't bothered by it, but it's strange to think that in a matter of days, he'll be married to someone he's never met. The emperor didn't even tell him the name of the man he'll be marrying, so he had to learn it from the servants, who always know the palace gossip. His husband-to-be is named Lu Han and he's a career soldier, but no one knows anything else about him.

"I asked some of the soldiers and they had heard his name before, but they could tell me nothing except that he has a reputation as a good soldier and he was named general quite young," Jongdae, one of Minseok's personal servants, tells him. "He must have spent all his time at the border for the soldiers here to not know him."

"Is your grace excited to be married?" asks Baekhyun, another servant.

"It's not for me to be excited about," Minseok answers, putting some sternness into his tone so his servants remember to not be too familiar with him. He doesn't mind so much, but the emperor has emphasized the importance of keeping a respectable distance from even the guards and servants who spend every waking moment with them. "This is what the emperor has chosen for me."

"Yes, your grace," Baekhyun and Jongdae both murmur, appropriately chastised.

If Minseok were to answer honestly, he would say that he's not excited. It's only been a few days, so it hardly feels real yet, but it wouldn't matter if it did. This is an arranged marriage to a stranger, nothing to be excited about. There have in the past been crown princes and princesses who married for love, with the permission of the current ruler, but Minseok has never expected that, nor longed for it. That would suit his sister more; she has a female lover, but her position as second born requires her to marry a man, most likely from another empire, in order to produce the next heir to the throne. For Minseok, love has never occupied an important place in his mind.

He hopes that this Lu Han, whoever he is, will be a good choice as his consort. He's seen how the high consort complements the emperor, providing good insight to help him make decisions and offering support in difficult times. The high consort is well liked, his reputation for kindness softening the emperor's hard image without weakening him. That's what Minseok needs, a man who will be a good partner in running the empire when his time comes. Anything beyond that is unnecessary.

He does feel something, not quite nervousness, but uncertainty. This wedding is so sudden and unexpected, and he doesn't know what to make of that. Lu Han is a soldier in their own army, so it's not a matter of alliances. (Crown princes and princesses almost always marry within the empire, while later children have the more political pairings.) Is there some sinister motive behind the emperor deciding to have him get married now? Is he concerned that he'll die young, leaving the throne to Minseok soon? Or is there some external danger he thinks marriage in general, or Lu Han in particular, will be able to guard Minseok against? There are too many questions Minseok has no answers to.

As the crown prince, Minseok is always alert to potential threats. The list of those who want to hurt him is long, and the list of those who want to manipulate him to serve their purposes is far longer. The emperor himself is on the second list, and sometimes Minseok suspects the first as well. He has his personal guard to protect him from violent threats, and he'll watch out for the more subtle kind, including from Lu Han. If there is some danger connected to this wedding, he'll be as ready for it as he can be without knowing more. That's all he can do.

-

Lu Han arrives late in the morning nine days after Minseok was informed of their engagement. Minseok doesn't see him at all that day, and his servants can only tell him that he's being fussed over in one of the guest rooms, presumably being physically and mentally prepared to be the future prince consort. The following day, there's a dinner to introduce Lu Han to the emperor and Minseok and a select group of other people worthy of meeting him before the general public. Minseok's parents, Princess Minjung and Prince Daehyun are there, his sister Minah, his uncle Prince Yinjie and several more distant relatives, along with the heads of the most prominent families in the capital, a gathering of a great deal of power and influence.

Minseok's first impression of Lu Han is that he doesn't look like a general. That's understandable considering that he's been dressed up for the occasion, but it's more than that. He has a delicately pretty face that his short military-style haircut does little to take away from and a slim build. He must be strong if he's a longtime soldier, but any muscles are obscured by the loose drape of his palace clothing. He's also visibly nervous, which isn't surprising when it's his first time in such illustrious company, but it makes him look weak; that's something he'll have to get past quickly if he's going to survive here.

Once they're all gathered, the emperor says, "Rise, Lu Han." He gets to his feet, glancing up briefly and then back down, clearly unsure of whether he's supposed to look people in the eye. "I present to you Lu Han, who will marry the crown prince in four days. Lu Han has distinguished himself as a strong and loyal soldier on the eastern front and I believe he will make an excellent consort for the crown prince. Join me in welcoming him to the capital and to the palace."

Lu Han bows almost low enough to hit the table and says, "Thank you, your highness." His voice doesn't quite tremble, but Minseok thinks it sounds strained. 

"Be seated," the emperor says. "Let us eat and become acquainted with each other."

Lu Han is seated next to the high consort, while Minseok is in his customary place beside the emperor, so there's little opportunity for Minseok to interact with or even watch him. It doesn't matter what he thinks of Lu Han—they'll be married regardless—but he would like to get to know his future husband better, to determine whether he's a threat, an asset, or simply a man in way over his head. Whatever he is, he'll be by Minseok's side for the rest of their lives, and Minseok would like to find out what he can expect of that.

For now, he turns to his sister, seated beside him tonight. Minah lives in their family home, outside of the palace, and while Minseok sees her regularly, they haven't spoken since his marriage was decided. "I wish your grace well in your marriage," she says. (Minah normally calls him by his name, but at formal occasions like this, they observe the appropriate protocols.) "I was pleasantly surprised when I heard the news."

Minseok smiles politely and doesn't say that he was also surprised. He's sure Minah can guess. "I am thankful that the emperor has chosen a match for me." He can see Minah studying his expression, trying to read between the lines to determine how he really feels about his marriage. He offers her a more real smile to show that there's nothing to worry about. Unlike her, he has no reason to object to being married, however unexpected it may be.

"And I have no doubt he will be a good match. I hope to be able to get to know him better soon." 

Minseok follows her gaze over to Lu Han, who is speaking to the high consort and Princess Minjung. "As do I," he says, letting just a hint of wryness sneak into his tone.

-

That opportunity doesn't come the next day, but two days later. With two days remaining before the wedding, Lu Han comes to greet Minseok. There's no formal tradition in the Hederam Empire of the partners in an arranged marriage meeting before the wedding day, but the presence of Junmyeon, the junior steward, suggests that this is not intended to be a casual encounter.

"Come in," Minseok says once Junmyeon announces Lu Han. "Please sit."

Lu Han sits in the chair Minseok indicates, and the servants who accompanied him arrange themselves around the room. Junmyeon stands by the door, watching but not interfering. Minseok, for his part, takes the chair opposite Lu Han and looks him over, considering what to say. His husband-to-be looks less nervous today, though Minseok suspects that may be because he's hiding it better. He sits stiffly in the chair, fidgeting a little as though he can't decide the right position for his clothes or his general circumstances.

"Thank you for coming," Minseok says, carefully polite. "I have been hoping to have an opportunity to speak with you."

"I have as well." There's a hint of a suppressed accent in Lu Han's pronunciation and intonation, as expected of someone from the east. He'll have to work on that to fit in here in the capital. "I have heard a great deal about your grace, but I look forward to getting to becoming personally acquainted."

Minseok nods as he takes the opportunity to study Lu Han. The nervousness and lack of polish make him seem more genuine and therefore like less of a potential threat. On the other hand, he could be pretending, and an unpolished soldier from the east could be a threat as easily as a well-spoken noble from the capital. Minseok won't let his guard down until he's very sure that he can trust Lu Han, which likely won't happen until well after they're married.

"Is this your first time in the capital?" Minseok asks when the silence has stretched out for as long as can be forgiven.

"I was born here," Lu Han answers, "but I left when I was quite young. I scarcely remember it."

"Did your family move away?" Minseok is curious, but he also wants to find out more about Lu Han's background and any connections he may have outside the palace. There's a chance connections could prove useful to Minseok, but also that they could be exploited to control Lu Han.

"My parents died and I was sent to the Eastern Military Academy." Lu Han's voice is even, no hint that he's lying, or that he feels any particular emotion in describing his situation. Perhaps that's reasonable if his parents died when he was too young to remember it.

"I see. I understand that you became a general at a young age." It's not unusual for orphans, even very young ones, to be taken in by the empire's military academies, but not all of them succeed to the extent that Lu Han has.

"Yes, I had that honor." There's a blankness to Lu Han's face that suggests he's not happy with his military career being put to an end by this marriage. 

_Welcome to the royal life,_ Minseok thinks without much sympathy. He'll learn to make peace with his position soon enough. "I hope you will also consider becoming the prince consort an honor." 

Lu Han's eyes widen. "Of course! I..." For the first time, Lu Han hesitates; Junmyeon must not have given him any guidance on how to respond to a comment like that. "I must admit that I was surprised when I was told that I would marry your grace, but that is because I am only a humble soldier. I do consider it an honor."

He does seem sincere, though Minseok suspects he's understating how surprised he was. There are no restrictions on who a crown prince or princess can marry, but consorts tend to come from noble backgrounds more often than not. That Lu Han was taken to a military academy indicates that he is not of noble birth, so however much he may have distinguished himself on the battlefield, he is, in fact, a humble soldier. Again, Minseok wonders why the emperor chose him of all people, and why now.

"You should no longer consider yourself humble," Minseok tells him. "Once we are married, you will be the prince consort. Your previous background is no longer of any importance."

"I understand, your grace." 

They talk for a while longer, and Minseok learns that Lu Han is the same age as him, and some details about the eastern front that are unimportant right now, but gains no further insight as to why he's marrying Lu Han or whether his future husband is trustworthy. He wonders what Lu Han has learned about him, whether meeting Minseok has changed his opinion of this marriage for better or worse.

After about half an hour, Junmyeon steps forward. "As the crown prince has duties to attend to, we will stop for now. Your grace, I am told there will not be time in either of your schedules to meet tomorrow, so your next meeting will be at the wedding ceremony."

"I understand." To Lu Han, Minseok says, "I enjoyed our conversation. I look forward to many more." That's not really true, but at least he can say that his impression of Lu Han is positive enough so far. This conversation was too formal and distant to enjoy, but perhaps one day, they will be able to truly enjoy each other's company, the way the emperor seems to enjoy being with the high consort. Perhaps, if Lu Han isn't here to hurt him and palace life doesn't change him into someone very different.

"I do as well. Until our wedding day, your grace." Lu Han bows, only a little less deeply than he did at the dinner.

"Until then," Minseok says.

-

Junmyeon was right to say that there wouldn't be time to meet Lu Han again before the wedding. In addition to the usual activity of the palace, there are clothes to try on and the details of the wedding ceremony to learn, so that there will be no embarrassing mistakes, and a seemingly endless stream of important guests coming to congratulate Minseok. They'll all greet him and Lu Han again tomorrow, but powerful nobles and longtime friends of the royal family, many of whom have known Minseok his entire life, are granted this extra opportunity.

Some of the guests are people Minseok likes well enough, but many are not, thanks to the endless feuds that surround the royal family. There's the distant relative who resents that he's too distantly related for him or his children to ever have a chance at the throne. There's the noblewoman whose family has kept its name but lost its money who resents that the emperor won't help her refill the family coffers. There's the representative of the neighboring kingdom of Alcea, where Minseok's uncle by marriage is from, with which the alliance has grown more and more tenuous in recent years. And on and on, from minor grudges to people who might well be a danger to Minseok if not for his well-armed guards. Through it all, Minseok smiles and greets everyone politely, because that's what it means to be the crown prince.

There's a dinner that night, but Minseok and Lu Han are not invited. It's tradition for the couple to be married to spend the night before the wedding alone in their separate rooms, fasting and finding inner peace or, more likely, contemplating what's ahead. Accordingly, Minseok settles on a chair, alone with his guards and servants. "Is there anything your grace needs?" Jongdae asks him.

"No," Minseok says. "Let's begin." From now until his wedding, no one is supposed to speak to Minseok, and he's not supposed to say a word through the many long hours ahead of him. His servants won't tell on him if he sleeps through some of his vigil, but it's still early for that, so there's nothing to do but sit and think.

Minseok wonders how this will go for Lu Han. As a soldier, he's likely used to being active, so sitting around in quiet contemplation will be difficult for him. What will he think about, alone in his unfamiliar room? Is he thinking about Minseok or about something else, perhaps the life he was abruptly forced to leave behind? Is he eagerly anticipating being married, or angry about it, or afraid? Does he want to marry Minseok? They scarcely know each other yet, but some ambitious people would appreciate the power that comes with marrying the crown prince. Is Lu Han like that, or would he rather stay a soldier? Is there someone else he would prefer to marry if he had the choice?

Minseok can't even imagine what that's like, to fall in love and _want_ to marry someone. It's not impossible for royalty—his sister has found someone, after all, though she can't marry the person she loves like he could—but Minseok has been too caught up in his duties as crown prince to meet any prospects. That's never particularly bothered him, and it still doesn't, but preparing to be married makes him more aware of what he has missed, and will now forever miss out on. There is, of course, a chance of finding love in an arranged marriage, as he thinks the emperor and the high consort have done, but there are no guarantees. Is Lu Han someone he could love someday?

Right now, he can't even trust Lu Han. It's not that Lu Han has done anything to make Minseok suspect him, but that's what it means to be a crown prince and later an emperor, to be always looking over your shoulder. He knows for a fact that there are many people who would wish him dead. There are those who want to destroy the entire imperial system, who made an unsuccessful attempt on Minseok's life three years ago and successfully killed his cousin, who was next in line after Minseok and Minah. There's his sister's lover, Ara, who knows that the only way they can stay together is if Minah becomes the crown princess, which requires Minseok to die. She hasn't attacked him herself, nor would she, but Minseok suspects she's behind at least one failed attack. He doesn't think Minah knows, or that she wishes him any harm, but he can't be entirely sure.

Minseok also suspects that his uncle, Prince Yinjie, has had it in for him his whole life. His wife was the second child in the previous generation and their children should have been the ones to succeed the emperor, but his wife died in childbirth, along with their infant son, only a week before Minseok was born. He's never forgiven Minseok's mother, the younger sister, for surviving, or Minseok and his sister for being born. Minseok is even wary of the emperor, who has become paranoid after so many years of treachery and so many attempts on his life. The high consort holds him in check, but there's always a chance that he could turn on Minseok.

There are probably other people in the empire who want him dead, and plenty more outside of it, both known and unknown. Minseok has good guards who will protect him against all comers, but the fact remains that the list of people he trusts completely is painfully short: he knows he can trust his parents, and against his better judgment, he trusts the high consort, though not without the knowledge that he can only go against the emperor to a certain extent. If he can't even trust his own family, how can he trust Lu Han, a stranger the emperor chose for him? Perhaps that will change, but it will take time, much more than four days, and it will take Lu Han proving that he's not part of some plot against Minseok.

One way or another, by this time tomorrow, Lu Han will be Minseok's husband, their fates tied together for the rest of their lives. It's too soon to say if that's a good or a bad thing, but Minseok can't help feeling hopeful. It's very isolating being the crown prince. He doesn't need love, but he hopes against hope that Lu Han will be a good companion, a good person who will make Minseok's life feel a little less lonely. That's all he can ask.

-

Minseok dozes off during the night, and his servants silently wake him at dawn, before anyone who would object to him sleeping through part of his vigil can see. In uncharacteristic silence, they help him bathe and get ready for the wedding. A prince on his wedding day is supposed to be perfectly put together, the envy of everyone who sees him, so there are scented oils for his body and colors to paint onto his face. The crown prince and his consort wear purple for special occasions, so there is a flatteringly draped garment in deep purple over white pants. Finally, there is the crown, the heavy weight of it familiar on Minseok's head.

The servants can't compliment him, but they make approving faces that make Minseok smile. It doesn't mean much coming from them, but he appreciates the moment of levity in an otherwise solemn day. He thinks about Lu Han and wonders how he's doing, without the same familiarity with the servants that has kept Minseok's silent morning from being uncomfortable. He's probably not used to people dressing him either, especially not so elaborately. It must be a strange experience, to go from being a commoner to becoming royalty.

Minseok waits, perching carefully in a chair so as not to wrinkle his clothes, until Junmyeon comes to fetch him for the ceremony. He bows in greeting but says nothing, gesturing for Minseok to come with him. The corridors are silent but lined with servants observing the solemn occasion. The guests will already be in the great hall, and if everything is going according to plan (as it by all accounts should be), Lu Han will have joined them by now. Minseok will be the last to enter, at which point the silence can end and the ceremony can begin.

Outside the door, Minseok stops and gathers himself. As the crown prince, he's played a role in many important ceremonies, but this feels different. Normally, he is there to support the emperor, always taking a secondary role, but today is his wedding. For the first time, the focus will be on him—and on Lu Han, but the crown prince is the center of the wedding ceremony. The emperor will conduct the wedding, and it's a simple enough ceremony, but it's important for Minseok to acquit himself well. It's been years since he came of age, but marriage is the next major step toward one day becoming emperor; it's essential that he make a good impression.

At a silent command from within, the doors open. The great hall is packed with guests, all standing, quietly waiting for Minseok. Looking straight ahead, he walks down the aisle to where Lu Han and the emperor are standing, with the high consort and the steward flanking the emperor. He's careful not to rush, to appear dignified and to draw everyone's attention to him. This showy aspect of being crown prince doesn't come naturally to Minseok, but he's had many years to grow accustomed to having all eyes on him, and to learn how to make the appropriate impression.

Lu Han turns to look at him, and Minseok sees that he's in a pale purple, his face painted to complement it and accentuate his features. He looks even less like a general like this, especially with his short hair covered by the simpler crown of the prince consort. He is, objectively speaking, beautiful, and Minseok would be more inclined to believe that he was plucked from a brothel than from military barracks (though someone like that would never be allowed to marry a prince). His expression is carefully neutral and Minseok wonders if he's nervous, if he finds the attention as overwhelming as Minseok himself used to.

There's no time to dwell on that because Minseok reaches the front of the room, and he and Lu Han both turn their attention to the emperor. "I trust you have both thought deeply about the covenant you are about to enter into," the emperor says gravely. "Do you have any objections?"

"No, your highness," Minseok and Lu Han murmur almost in unison. There's no other possible answer.

"Are there any objections to the marriage of the two before me?" the emperor asks the assembled guests. Dead silence follows the question, as expected.

"Then you shall be married according to the laws of our great Hederam Empire," the emperor continues after a suitable pause, "and remain married until separated by death. Take these vows in their full force, and do not dishonor them."

Minseok bows, and Lu Han does the same beside him. He's been well-prepared for the ceremony.

"Do you swear to be a respectful and loyal partner to the crown prince and the emperor he will become?" the emperor asks Lu Han.

"Yes, your highness." There's no hesitation in Lu Han's response, but Minseok had no reason to expect that there would be. Once again, there's only one possible answer to the emperor's question. Lu Han is here, and so he will be marrying Minseok; that's all there is to it.

"Do you swear to fulfill your duties as prince consort and one day high consort, with all the honor these roles deserve?"

"Yes, your highness."

Minseok has attended the weddings of some nobles who added questions about love into their vows, but there's none of that in a royal wedding. What is demanded of Lu Han as Minseok's consort is very simple. With that taken care of, the emperor turns his attention to Minseok. "Does our crown prince swear to be a respectful and loyal partner to his consort?"

"Yes, your highness," Minseok answers immediately.

"Does our crown prince swear to remember his loyalty to the Hederam Empire above all else?" Minseok has already sworn to fulfill his duties as crown prince and eventually emperor, so for him, the second question is different. It's a reminder that while Lu Han owes his loyalty to Minseok as his consort, Minseok does not have the same obligation to him. Minseok's loyalty to the empire is expected to supersede any connection he has to Lu Han, however close they may become.

"Yes, your highness."

"Very well. Steward, the glass." The steward, Jihun, steps forward with a purple glass. He bows as he hands it to Minseok, who carefully takes it with both hands. "As the crown prince bestows his grace on the prince consort, so he shares this wine on their wedding day."

Minseok and Lu Han turn to face each other. Minseok takes a small sip of the wine, then holds the glass to Lu Han's lips, gingerly tipping it so he won't spill. When he sees Lu Han swallow, he withdraws the glass. "The grace of a prince or emperor is a rare gift," the emperor intones. "Appreciate what has been given to you." Lu Han bows to Minseok and then to the emperor, then turns back to Minseok. His cheeks are lightly flushed, Minseok notices, which can't be from one sip of wine. He must be nervous under all this pressure to follow the ceremony perfectly.

"As a symbol of your connection, you will bind each other's hands." The steward offers Minseok a strip of silk the same shade of purple as his clothing. Lu Han holds out his right hand, and Minseok wraps the silk around his palm. He keeps his eyes on Lu Han as he crosses the silk over the back of his hand and ties it around his wrist. When he's finished, he presses Lu Han's hand between both of his for a moment, then releases him

Then it's Lu Han's turn with a strip of pale purple silk. His hands are bigger than Minseok's, and his fingers are rough where they brush Minseok's skin. How long will it take those callouses to go away, now that he's living a coddled palace life? Minseok only thinks about that for a moment, distracted by the flutter of Lu Han's eyelashes under lids painted with gold and black. It's over soon anyway, Lu Han's hands holding Minseok's briefly and then releasing him.

Lu Han holds out his bound hand, and Minseok puts his on top of it, catching Lu Han's wrist on top of the silk. Lu Han's fingers wrap around Minseok's wrist, lightly holding him. "Let this remind you of the unbreakable commitment you make today." The emperor holds his hand above theirs. "In my power as the emperor of the glorious Hederam Empire, I pronounce you married. Lu Han will henceforth be the prince consort, with all the rights and duties that entails. Present yourself to the court."

There's only one thing left to do. Shifting his grip to hold Lu Han's hand, Minseok turns to face the guests. "As crown prince of the Hederam Empire, I present to you my husband, the prince consort."

Everybody in the room, from the princes and princesses at the front to the guards at the door bows to them. The emperor doesn't, but he's behind Minseok and all he sees is people everywhere bowing to him and his new husband. It's a heady feeling, and Minseok can only imagine what it's like for Lu Han.

"Congratulations to the new couple!" the emperor says. "Let us all celebrate their new union."

With that, the ceremony is over. Still holding hands, Minseok and Lu Han walk out together. Minseok would like to say something to Lu Han, though he doesn't know what the right thing is to say in this situation, but almost as soon as they're out the door, they're whisked off to the banquet room and installed in chairs to receive guests. Lu Han manages to catch Minseok's eye and flashes him a small smile. Minseok's not sure what he's trying to say with that, but he smiles back. He still has his doubts about Lu Han, but for the moment, at least, it feels like they're in this together.

The stream of well-wishers is endless, and Minseok is tired and hungry, but he keeps a smile on his face and responds politely to everyone, as a crown prince should. Lu Han lets him do most of the talking but echoes his thanks every time and answers if anyone addresses him. It's better if he doesn't talk too much, since his accent is still showing through. Minseok catches his eyelids drooping and thinks that Lu Han probably didn't sleep during the night. He'll just have to push through it until the end of the celebration, when they'll no longer need to keep up appearances.

Only at the end do the emperor and the high consort come to pay their respects. "My congratulations," the emperor says without much feeling. "Treat each other well."

"Yes, your highness," Minseok and Lu Han respond.

The high consort, as usual, is warmer. "I wish you well," he tells Lu Han first. "As someone who has been in your position, know that I am happy to meet with you if you need advice or simply to speak to someone who understands.

"Thank you, your grace," Lu Han says.

"And as for your grace, congratulations," the high consort says to Minseok, with a wide, genuine smile. "We need not be so formal. Let me give your grace a hug." The high consort has always been kind to Minseok, but they rarely touch; Minseok immediately starts to suspect that there's an ulterior motive. He still gets up and lets the high consort hug him, but he's not surprised, though a little disappointed, when the high consort whispers to him, "Keep your eyes open tonight."

He pulls away immediately, and Minseok says, "Thank you," as though he whispered something congratulatory instead of a warning. The vagueness of the warning frustrates Minseok. Clearly the high consort thinks there's a danger to him tonight, but what good is knowing that if he has no indication of where the danger will come from? He should be safe tonight, in a well-guarded room with Lu Han. Is the high consort suggesting that Lu Han is dangerous after all? Is that why he whispered it for Minseok's ears alone?

He gets nothing else, only a smile as the emperor and the high consort leave and Junmyeon comes over to lead Minseok and Lu Han out, closing the party. They make their exit with a sizable entourage of guards and servants and head toward the rooms they will now be sharing. With the high consort's words echoing in his mind, Minseok is nervous. He's unarmed, and tradition dictates that princes and princesses are not taught to fight, nominally because fighting is beneath them, but in reality to minimize the threat they pose to the emperor or empress. Lu Han, on the other hand, is a trained soldier. The guards should be able to keep Minseok safe, but if Lu Han somehow manages to get them alone, Minseok will be as good as helpless against him.

At the entrance to their rooms, Junmyeon informs them, "By our traditions, your graces will spend tonight and tomorrow alone before joining the royal family for dinner tomorrow. I bid your graces goodnight, and congratulations."

"Goodnight," Lu Han says automatically, noticing too late that Minseok doesn't respond. He flushes slightly, but no one comments. He's done so well, for someone unfamiliar with the ways of the palace. It's all right for him to slip up a little now that they're out of the public eye.

Once Junmyeon leaves, the servants help Minseok and Lu Han remove their crowns and wash their faces. They remove their formal attire and change into nightclothes, and then they're ushered into one of the two bedrooms in the suite. The guards and servants stand by the door, and Minseok sits down at the foot of the bed. Lu Han stays standing opposite him, looking uncertain now that the carefully planned ceremony is over.

Minseok is uncertain too, though he hopes he hides it better. He doesn't know what to think after the high consort's warning. Is Lu Han the threat, or is it someone else? The servants dressed Lu Han, so he can't be hiding any weapons, but who knows what he can do with his bare hands? But even if he is here to hurt Minseok, surely he wouldn't be brazen enough to do it on their wedding night. There must be some other explanation for the high consort's words.

For now, Minseok focuses on something that he can understand and control. Assuming Lu Han doesn't kill him tonight, they'll be spending a lot of time together. He wants to clearly set the boundaries between them, so that Lu Han, who is still largely unfamiliar with palace etiquette, will know what Minseok expects of him. "There are some things I would like to discuss."

"Of course, your grace," Lu Han answers. He's standing stiffly, like a soldier at attention. With his face bare and his head uncovered, in nightclothes that give slightly more indication of the shape of his body, he looks more like a general than he has so far, but still far too pretty to fit Minseok's image of a soldier. He shouldn't let that cause him to underestimate Lu Han, though. The Eastern Military Academy knows how to raise good soldiers, and he wouldn't have been promoted to general for nothing.

"For one," Minseok begins, "you need not to address me as 'your grace' now that we are married."

"No?" Lu Han asks, surprised.

"You should continue to address the emperor and the high consort by their titles, but as I am your husband, titles are not necessary between us. Do still refer to me as 'his grace' when speaking to other people, however. You also no longer need to address other princes and princesses in that manner, though they are unlikely to object if you do."

"I see." Lu Han sounds a little overwhelmed, which Minseok can understand. Politeness is a complicated thing in the palace, especially for someone in the middle of the royal hierarchy. "Then what should I call you?"

"You may call me by my name." Lu Han's eyes go just wide enough to give him away, and Minseok has to smile. "Do you know my name?"

"I apologize," Lu Han says meekly. "I have only ever heard you referred to as 'the crown prince.'"

"I understand," Minseok assures him. So few people call him by his name that it's no wonder Lu Han hasn't heard it. "My name is Minseok."

"Minseok," Lu Han repeats. 

"You'll find that in private, the rules of politeness may be somewhat relaxed," Minseok continues, consciously shifting into the slightly more informal language he uses in private with his family and the servants who know him well. "It's important for you to be comfortable speaking well, but when it's only the two of us, you don't need to be so careful."

Lu Han glances over at the door, no doubt not used to the way in the palace, "only the two of us" usually includes several servants and guards. "I understand, but I fear that my speech is still too clumsy to handle switching back and forth. It may be best for me to continue speaking formally until I become more comfortable with it."

In spite of his worries, Lu Han's wry comment makes Minseok smile. "As you please," he says. "That's all for now, but feel free to ask me if there's something you're unsure about it. I understand that life in the palace must be very different from what you're used to."

"It is," Lu Han ruefully agrees. "Thank you, your—thank you, Minseok."

Having said his piece, Minseok falls silent, and Lu Han shifts awkwardly. He opens his mouth as if he wants to say something, closes it again, and then after a long hesitation, says, "I must admit that the instructions I was given for today ended with the celebration. Are we expected to...?" He looks at Minseok hopefully, but Minseok doesn't understand what he's trying to say. Reluctantly, he clarifies, "Are we expected to consummate the marriage?"

Minseok is tempted to laugh at Lu Han's awkward question, but he has better control than that, and besides, it's not such an unreasonable thing to think. "No, that's only required for marriages for purposes of procreation," he answers, noting the relief in Lu Han's expression. Is he relieved because he doesn't want to sleep with a man in general or because he doesn't want it under this circumstances? It makes little difference, but Minseok is curious.

"I see." Lu Han looks confused, so Minseok waits until he asks, "Then...should we sleep?"

This conversation provided a momentary distraction, but now the high consort's words come back to Minseok again. He's tired, having slept for less time than usual last night, but he doesn't expect to sleep much tonight either. Whether the threat the consort warned him of comes from Lu Han or someone else, he can't let his guard down. "I prefer to sleep alone," he tells Lu Han. It's not a lie, exactly, only that until now it hasn't been his choice to sleep alone.

"Oh." Instead of looking relieved, Lu Han looks unsure again, like he's afraid he offended Minseok. That's not ideal, but Minseok's safety is more important than establishing a comfortable relationship with Lu Han. "In that case, I will take the other room. Goodnight, yo—Minseok."

"Goodnight, Lu Han."

Lu Han looks startled by Minseok using his name, and then a smile spreads over his face. It's a bright, genuine smile, and it makes it hard for Minseok to believe that Lu Han is his enemy, but he can't let himself be convinced so easily. Lu Han will have to prove himself if Minseok is to trust him, and that won't happen for a long time.

When Lu Han is gone, Minseok walks up to one of the guards at his door. Jongin is a longtime member of his personal guard and Minseok knows he can trust him. "Do you have a knife?" he asks.

"Yes, your grace." A slight furrowing of Jongin's brow is the only indication that he finds the question surprising. 

"And you have enough weapons besides that, yes?"

"Yes, your grace." Some confusion sneaks into Jongin's tone now.

"Give me your knife, then."

"Your grace?" Minseok can't blame him for being confused. He's never asked for a weapon before, trusting his guards to protect him. He still trusts them, but he's on edge tonight, and he thinks having a knife as a last resort will help him feel better.

"Your knife," he orders, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, your grace." Jongin pulls a knife strapped to his ankle and hands it to Minseok, hilt first. Minseok takes it gingerly, then grips the hilt, weighing it in his hand. He doesn't know how to fight, with a knife or anything else, but he thinks he can figure out where and how to stab an attacker, if it comes to that.

Without a word of explanation, he returns to the bed, propping up some pillows so he can sit at the head. He sets the knife next to him and readies himself for a different sort of vigil.

-

The night passes uneventfully, and as dawn approaches, Minseok begins to accept that if there was any threat to him, it won't come tonight. New guards arrive to take over at dawn, bowing to Minseok but not speaking to him. Although they're not doing well at it so far, he and Lu Han are supposed to be spending this time together, with minimal interruption, and that means no unnecessary conversations with anyone else.

Servants come from the kitchen with breakfast some two hours later, and the smell brings Lu Han out from the other bedroom. "Good morning," he says somewhat uncertainly, whether because he's not sure the pleasantry is appropriate or because he's worried after Minseok sent him away last night. That was perhaps not the best note to start their married life on, but until Minseok knows Lu Han won't kill him in his sleep, he can't very well share a bed with him.

"Good morning," Minseok responds, smiling to reassure Lu Han. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Lu Han studies Minseok's face for a moment and frowns. "Did you? You look tired."

"I didn't sleep much."

"Is something wrong?" Lu Han asks.

"There's nothing for you to worry about." It's the truth, in a way. This is not for Lu Han to worry about, only Minseok.

Tired as he is, Minseok is in no mood for conversation over breakfast, but he's had politeness drilled into him from a young age, and he can't very well let them sit here in awkward silence. "Tell me about your life before you came here," he says, hoping to get Lu Han talking so he doesn't have to speak much. "I know so little about the life of a soldier."

"It is quite different from the palace," Lu Han says. "The majority of the soldiers come from humble backgrounds, so anyone can rise to a high rank—though in the same vein, there are no guarantees of success without skill and effort. As a result, although politeness to those of a higher rank is expected, there is a certain feeling of equality, I suppose."

"That sounds nice." In truth, Minseok can't imagine the situation Lu Han is describing, having been raised in an environment where birth is everything and formal politeness is strictly enforced. "Did you have many friends among the other soldiers?" That may not be the best topic to bring up, given that Lu Han has been separated from any friends he has, but Minseok is curious.

A frown flickers over Lu Han's face. "Yes, I did. Many of the students in the Eastern Military Academy were orphans like me. We had no one else in the world, so we became very close."

_Would you have stayed with them if you had a choice?_ Minseok thinks but decides against asking. It's too soon to ask Lu Han such a loaded question, and besides, it doesn't matter; Lu Han doesn't have a choice.

"Did you—" Lu Han starts when Minseok doesn't say anything more, then hesitates. "May I ask you questions?"

"I did say you could be less concerned about politeness with me," Minseok reminds him. There's a lot he's not ready to talk to Lu Han about, and some things he would never say in front of the servants, but he doubts Lu Han will dig too deep.

"I apologize," Lu Han says meekly. "There seem to be many rules in the palace. I feel as though it would be very easy to make a misstep."

"I'll tell you if you do," Minseok assures him. "Don't worry too much."

Lu Han smiles, though it looks restrained. "Thank you. In that case: did you grow up here in the palace?"

Minseok shakes his head. "I lived with my family when I was young. I only came to the palace once I came of age."

"I see. Then your childhood was not so isolated, was it? Did you have friends among noble families?"

Lu Han's innocence is almost laughable. He has no idea what it's like, being the crown prince. "I was very busy with my studies," Minseok answers vaguely, "but I did have my parents and my sister."

"What does a crown prince study?" Lu Han asks, turning the conversation to a safer topic.

"All subjects, but with a focus on the history and culture of our Hederam Empire and surrounding countries."

Lu Han smiles sheepishly. "I fear I could never measure up." 

That's probably true, at least as far as education, but then, Lu Han must know much more about fighting than Minseok. "We all have our strengths," Minseok says."

Minseok is relieved when breakfast ends, but what was the point of staying up all night if he falls asleep in front of Lu Han now? On the other hand, making it through a formal dinner tonight will be a struggle if he's already so tired. It must be very obvious that he's exhausted because Lu Han says, "If you need to rest, please do."

"We're supposed to be spending this time together," Minseok reminds him.

"There will be more time to spend together," Lu Han says gently. He seems sincere, which makes Minseok think that perhaps he misjudged him. He's sure Lu Han could hurt him if he wanted to, but that doesn't mean he will.

"Very well, then." To the servants, Minseok says, "If I'm not up two hours before dinner, wake me up." There will be awkward questions if he looks like the just rolled out of bed. He nods to Lu Han, then goes back into the bedroom. He hid Jongin's knife under the bed, and he picks it up now and puts it under his pillow. The guards at the door can see what he's doing, but they say nothing—as if they would. Minseok is still worried, but he's exhausted, and with his hand on the hilt of the knife, he finally manages to fall asleep.

-

Minseok is disoriented when the servants wake him for dinner. For a second, he grips the knife in his hand, but he remembers where he is before he does anything foolish. He feels much better after sleeping, though his worries haven't disappeared. Then again, for someone in his position, there will always be reason to worry. He can't spend every waking moment anticipating the worst.

Lu Han is talking to Baekhyun and Jongdae when Minseok comes out of the bedroom and he notices, before Lu Han breaks off mid-sentence, that he seems much more relaxed with the servants than with Minseok, though he hasn't known them any longer. It's understandable that he wouldn't be comfortable with royalty yet, but it makes Minseok feel a little lonely somehow. Lu Han does smile at him, at least. "Welcome back. Were you able to sleep?"

"Yes," Minseok says. "Thank you."

They pass an hour on idle talk and then get ready for dinner. They dress again in their wedding outfits but forego the make-up and crowns. Even without that, there's a doll-like prettiness to Lu Han. Minseok doesn't generally spend much time thinking about how people look, but it's hard to ignore with Lu Han. Should he count himself lucky because his husband is attractive? But that's hardly of primary concern for a crown prince.

They were given no particular instructions on how to make their entrance to the dinner, but Minseok takes the initiative and offers his arm to Lu Han at the door. This day together was intended to allow them to become closer, so it should appear that they are. Lu Han looks slightly surprised, perhaps because Minseok has barely touched him so far, but takes his arm without question. Like that, they walk into the banquet hall.

"Welcome to your new life as a married couple," the emperor says. "Congratulations once again. Now come, join us."

The crown princess of Scill, the most honored guest present, is at the emperor's side along with her husband, a distant cousin of Minseok's. (In Scill, opposite sex unions are the norm for all princes and princesses.) Minseok nods a greeting to them as he sits next to the high consort, with Lu Han beside him today. "I hope you had a pleasant day," the high consort says.

"We did, thank you," Minseok answers. It's not true, but Minseok is hardly going to admit that he spent the day sleeping alone after staying up all night worrying that Lu Han might try to kill him. He wishes he could ask the high consort about his earlier warning, but there are too many people around them for that.

If the high consort suspects that he's not being sincere, he doesn't show it. "I expect no one informed you of the excitement last night?"

"The excitement?" Minseok asks.

"There were two arrests," the high consort explains, "a man and a woman who we believe wished you harm."

"No, we had not heard," Minseok says. So there was a real danger, if not from where he expected. "Were they working together?"

"It appears not. The woman is a citizen, while the man is a mercenary who claims no homeland but speaks as if he is from Merten."

"I am relieved to hear that they were captured." Minseok looks at Lu Han and finds him wide eyed at the news. _You didn't know what you were getting into, did you?_ he thinks. _This is nothing._

"And I am pleased that no harm came to you." The high consort smiles at Lu Han. "I should hope that it will never be necessary, but I trust that you are capable of protecting the crown prince from any threats."

"I will do my best, your grace," Lu Han says, to all appearances sincere.

So then, unless there's some undercurrent to the high consort's comment that Minseok is missing, he doesn't consider Lu Han a danger to Minseok. That doesn't guarantee that he isn't—the high consort is not infallible—but it's a positive sign. Could it be that that's the reason Lu Han was chosen as his husband, to help keep Minseok safe? But why now? There have been threats to Minseok's life for as long as he can remember. Besides, as last night's events demonstrate, the palace guards are capable of protecting him. Why would he need Lu Han's protection when he has them? With so many unanswered questions, Minseok won't let his guard down just yet, but he has some hope, at least, that he'll be able to trust Lu Han in time.

Minseok talks to the high consort and to some nobles from Scill seated on Lu Han's other side, until over dessert, the emperor turns to him. "Prince Yixing of Alcea has come to the Hederam Empire for the first time to attend your wedding, and I have invited him to remain in the palace for another day. You and the prince consort will spend tomorrow with him, showing him the palace and telling him our history."

"Yes, your highness." Minseok has heard of Prince Yixing, though he hasn't met him beyond a brief greeting at the wedding. He's two years younger than Minseok, the fourth and youngest son of King Honglei.

"I trust that you will ensure he has a favorable impression of our great empire," the emperor adds.

"Of course, your highness." Minseok understands that Alcea, which borders the Hederam Empire to the north, is an important ally and it's important to treat their prince well. He's also well aware that Yixing and any other princes around his age are potential suitors for Minah. It will be King Honglei's decision to agree to or refuse an engagement, but it would no doubt help if Prince Yixing likes what he sees here. Minseok wonders if he's been introduced to Minah yet, and what they think of each other. For Minah's sake, he hopes an engagement isn't imminent. For his own sake, too, considering that his life will be in grave danger if his sister's lover becomes desperate to stop her from marrying someone else.

Minseok and Lu Han are introduced to Prince Yixing at the end of the dinner. He's a clean-cut, polite young man who seems, at least at Minseok's first impression, quite different from his bombastic father. If that's his true personality and he's not merely putting on a front, he would probably not be a bad man for Minah to marry, aside from the fact that she loves someone else. Minseok will have to take advantage of this time to see if his first impression is correct, though he has no more say in his sister's marriage than he did in his own.

Back in their rooms, Minseok considers how he should spend the night. He's less concerned about Lu Han after their conversation with the high consort, but that doesn't mean that he trusts Lu Han enough to sleep beside him. Besides, he's very used to sleeping alone. There's no need to rush in adjusting to married life. 

After they change out of their finery, before Minseok has come to a conclusion, Lu Han makes for the other bedroom. It seems he took Minseok seriously when he said he prefers to sleep alone. In that case, there's no need to make a fuss. "Goodnight, Lu Han," he says.

Lu Han smiles far more widely than Minseok thinks the simple greeting deserves. He doesn't understand it, but it's nice. There are never enough genuine smiles in the palace. "Goodnight, Minseok," Lu Han responds. "Sleep well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notes:** See chapter 1 for warnings. Upon reflection, I added AO3's Graphic Depictions of Violence warning, but note that this only applies to a few short parts of the fic that you could easily skip over if that's something that bothers you.

Prince Yixing comes by after breakfast the next morning. "Thank you for taking the time to show me around the palace today. I have heard a great deal about your grace," he says to Minseok, "and I look forward to learning more about the new prince consort." He smiles at Lu Han, a restrained, princely sort of smile, but seemingly genuine. Lu Han smiles back, but he looks uncertain again; socializing with another country's royalty is another new experience for him.

"It is our pleasure to spend time with you, prince," Minseok says. "I suggest that we begin with a tour of the palace itself and then spend some time in the gardens. They are very pleasant at this time of year."

"That sounds lovely," Yixing says.

Minseok takes the lead of the conversation as they begin to walk. He's not a naturally outgoing person, but he's spent the better part of his life learning to interact with people in an appropriate princely manner, so it's not difficult to find the right thing to say. Besides, he knows enough facts about the palace and its history to fill an entire day, if not more. Yixing also asks questions and responds with interest to what Minseok tells him. Lu Han doesn't say much, but he looks interested too. Minseok doubts he's had a palace tour of his own yet, considering how little time there was between his arrival in the palace and the wedding.

"How is your grace enjoying palace life so far?" Yixing asks Lu Han after a while. "I understand you have only been here a short time."

"Yes," Lu Han says. "The palace is very nice and everyone has very kindly helped me adjust." His accent is stronger now, probably from nerves, but he's trying very hard to speak politely.

"Was your grace raised in the city?" Yixing asks.

"No, I have lived most of my life near the eastern border."

"I see," Yixing says. "Then it must be a significant adjustment indeed."

"Yes, it is."

Lu Han looks a little panicked at having to speak so much, so Minseok jumps in to point out the portrait of the late empress, their eighteenth ruler. The current emperor is the nineteenth, and Minseok will be the twentieth. The empress died before Minseok was born, so he doesn't know what she was really like, but in her portrait, she looks stern and imposing. The emperor's portrait looks similar, so Minseok imagines they make everyone look like that. He'll likely look equally humorless in his own official portrait someday.

When Yixing has seen everything in the palace that's worth seeing and appropriate for guests to see, Minseok takes him out to the gardens. They eat a small lunch in the gardens, then walk around. It's the perfect time to see them far enough into spring that the flowers are all in bloom but early enough that it's not too hot.

"Beautiful," Yixing says, looking around with great enthusiasm. Lu Han does too, stopping to admire or smell various flowers. Minseok has spent many springs in the palace, so the gardens are less exciting to him, but he does appreciate the beauty too.

They sit on a bench surrounded by flowering trees, and Minseok plies Yixing with questions about Alcea. He's learned about it, of course, but it's interesting to hear Yixing's perspective on his home country and its ruling family. (Minseok is certain he's not being entirely honest, but that's to be expected. What he chooses to share is revealing in its own way.)

They've been sitting there for perhaps an hour when a servant comes out. "The emperor has suggested that your graces join Princess Minah for dinner tonight," he says, though they all know it's not a suggestion.

"Of course," Minseok says. "Call us in when it comes time to prepare ourselves for dinner." After the servant leaves, Minseok asks Yixing, "Have you met my sister yet, prince?"

"We were introduced at the wedding banquet," Yixing says. "She is a very nice woman." He sounds perfectly sincere, but his smile is so deliberately bland that Minseok reads it as wry; he must be aware that he and Minah are being intentionally pushed together.

"It will be a good opportunity for her to meet the prince consort as well," Minseok comments. "We scarcely had time to speak to anyone at the wedding or last night's dinner."

"Yes," Lu Han agrees. He needs to learn to hide his emotions better; it's painfully obvious that the prospect makes him nervous.

Yixing sees it too, commenting, "I imagine it must be intimidating to be so suddenly thrown into a world full of royalty."

Lu Han looks startled by that. He must not have realized how easy he is to read. "It is a change," he ruefully admits.

"Your grace is lucky to have the crown prince at your side through this transition."

"Yes." Lu Han darts a glance over at Minseok, and this time, Minseok can't tell what he's thinking. Perhaps he feels that Minseok has been distant, not helping him as he should. If that's the case, Minseok will have to do better. He may not be able to trust Lu Han yet, but Lu Han should be able to rely on him for help in adjusting to palace life.

They go inside to rest briefly and make themselves presentable an hour before Minah is due to arrive. Lu Han and Minseok sit in the central room of their suite, and Lu Han comments, "Prince Yixing is very kind."

"Yes, he is," Minseok agrees.

"May I ask..." Lu Han grimaces slightly, looking embarrassed, before he catches himself. "You address him differently than he addresses you..."

"Each country has different customs. He addresses us according to ours and I use the form of address of Alcea."

"Calling him prince?" Lu Han asks.

"Yes. I apologize that I didn't think to explain that to you beforehand. After today, when we have more time, I'll ensure that you receive instruction in these matters so that you can comfortably speak to our allies."

"Thank you," Lu Han says, visibly relieved. "That would be very helpful."

When Minseok and Lu Han arrive at dinner, Minah and Yixing are already seated and talking. Minah is smiling, but Minseok knows her well enough to see that it's fake. She's well aware of what this dinner is about and she's not happy. He wonders if Ara knows yet, and if perhaps they fought about it. He hopes not; it's hardly Minah's fault that she has no choice but to be here.

Minah stands to greet them, Yixing also standing after a moment. "Hello, your graces," she says. To Lu Han, she adds, "I am pleased to have this opportunity to get to know the prince consort better." Now, at least, her smile is real.

"Yes," Lu Han says. "I am too." His brow furrows as he realizes that sounds strange, and Minah stifles a laugh.

"Prince Yixing was just about to tell me about his brothers," Minah says as they all sit down. "I imagine it was very lively growing up with three brothers."

"It was, but I enjoyed it," Yixing says. "Although the crown prince is ten years older than me, so there were rarely four of us together."

"Does your grace have any brothers or sisters?" Minah asks Lu Han.

"No, but I spent most of my childhood living with other students at my school, so it was also lively."

"What school was that?" Yixing asks.

"The Eastern Military Academy."

"Oh, I see. I understand your grace was a general?"

"Yes," Lu Han says.

"That is quite an accomplishment for someone your grace's age," Minah says.

Lu Han flushes slightly. "It is kind of you to say that."

"I have heard that in Alcea, princes lead the military," Minah says to Yixing. "You must be an accomplished solider yourself then, prince."

"Hardly so accomplished," Yixing demurs, "but I have received military training. The crown prince is the leader of our army, and I have a battalion that I am responsible for training." Minseok can't imagine what that's like. He fleetingly wishes he knew how to fight so he could defend himself, but he's the crown prince of the Hederam Empire, not Alcea, so that's impossible.

They continue talking, carefully dancing around dangerous topics like the potential for a marriage between Yixing and Minah or the tensions between their countries at the northern border. Minah loosens up, unable to hold onto her anger when Yixing is so nice, but Minseok doesn't fool himself into believing that that means she's ready to accept a marriage. She'll do as the emperor commands, but Minseok hopes it won't happen for a while. Yixing wouldn't be a bad partner, better than some of the other prospects Minseok has met, but he's not who Minah wants.

They linger over dinner for so long that it's time to say goodbye to Yixing by the time they finish. "I have enjoyed spending time with all of you. I hope I can return some time, or host you in Alcea." He offers Minah an extra smile, which she somewhat reluctantly returns.

Back in their rooms, Lu Han asks, "Did I understand correctly that Prince Yixing and Princess Minah were being set up?"

Minseok smiles. "You could put it that way. I expect Minah will be married in the next year or two, and Yixing is one of the prospects."

"He seems to be a good prospect."

"That he does," Minseok agrees. There's no need to introduce Lu Han to the complications of Minah's love life, at least not yet.

"Did...did you have any other prospects?" Lu Han asks hesitantly.

Minseok shrugs. "Crown princes in our country don't have political marriages, except perhaps to prominent nobles, so it's a very different process. If there were other prospects, I wasn't told of them."

"I see. I wonder..." Lu Han breaks off, thinking better of what he was going to say, which only makes Minseok curious.

"You may speak freely," he prompts.

"I only wonder why I was chosen," Lu Han finishes, looking down.

"You weren't told anything?" Minseok asks. It's not surprising—the emperor doesn't owe anyone an explanation for his decisions—but if Lu Han's telling the truth, that means he's not part of any nefarious plot, except perhaps unwittingly.

"No," Lu Han says, "only that I had been chosen to marry the crown prince and I should come to the palace immediately."

"I'm afraid I wasn't told anything either." He almost asks if Lu Han regrets it, but it's not as if he'd say it if he does. Regardless, it makes no difference what either of them thinks of this marriage. Instead, he says, "But you needn't be concerned that I had someone else I would have preferred."

"Oh, I..." His words fluster Lu Han; many things seem to fluster Lu Han.

Minseok smiles to show he doesn't mean anything by it. "Let's sleep, then. Goodnight, Lu Han."

For the third night in a row, that makes Lu Han smile widely. "Goodnight, Minseok."

-

With Yixing's departure, life returns to the usual routine, except that now Lu Han is part of it. He accompanies Minseok to some but not all of his duties, learning the ways of the palace. Minseok asks Junmyeon to arrange lessons for him on the neighboring countries, particularly their royal families and appropriate forms of address. Lu Han looks a little overwhelmed when Minseok returns to their rooms in the middle of his first lesson, but he doesn't complain.

On the second afternoon, Minseok returns from a meeting with the ambassador to Scill to find Lu Han throwing punches at nothing. He must have been at it for a while, since he's worked up a sweat. The servants are watching from a safe distance away, bemused by the unfamiliar behavior.

Lu Han is facing the wall, but then he executes a sharp half turn and sees Minseok. He drops his arms abruptly, relaxing out of his fighting stance. "You needn't stop on my account," Minseok says. He isn't supposed to learn to fight, but it's not unusual for those who marry into the royal family to have some training, and no one would expect anything less of a former soldier.

"This is not the place for exercising," Lu Han says sheepishly, "but I am not accustomed to such inactivity."

"I think we can find you a better place, but for now, go ahead," Minseok says.

Lu Han looks self-conscious, but he continues what he was doing, performing a series of kicks and punches. His clothes aren't ideal for this activity either, loose sleeves flying with every punch, but he manages well enough. Every motion is sharp, and Minseok thinks he must be very strong and well-trained. No wonder, when he's spent most of his life fighting or preparing to fight.

After a while, the punches and kicks give way to swings and thrusts as though he's holding a sword. Minseok watches curiously, imagining doing the same thing himself. He's never even held a sword, but Lu Han moves like he knows exactly how his sword would fit into his hand, and how it would move with each swing. Minseok feels a little sorry for him; all that work to become a skilled fighter and he's reduced to this.

Eventually, Lu Han tires, or else he gets bored or too self-conscious to continue. He sits down, sweaty and breathing hard, but smiling. "Is this how you usually practice?" Minseok asks him.

"Usually I have a sword and an opponent." Lu Han's smile falters slightly, thinking about that.

"Perhaps I can arrange for you to have at least one of those," Minseok says. An opponent, most likely, though Lu Han may be allowed to borrow a sword for a short time now and then, only for exercise purposes.

"I would appreciate that," Lu Han says.

For a few moments, the only sound is Lu Han's heavy breathing, and then Minseok says, "I imagine there are many things you miss from your old life. Some can't be helped, but some we may be able to do something about. Do tell me if there's something that would help you be happier here." He doesn't have to do that, but there's no harm in it, and it's better for everyone if Lu Han is happy here, or at least not too unhappy.

"Thank you," Lu Han says.

-

Minseok is accustomed to a relatively solitary lifestyle, in a way. He's never truly alone, with servants and guards always around, but aside from them, until now, he spent a great deal of time on his own. He studied alone, ate breakfast and often lunch alone, and passed time in his room alone. He's only allowed to leave the palace on official business, which happens rarely, so he had to wait for his sister, his parents or other visitors to come to him. It was difficult when he first came to the palace, but he'd long since adjusted to it.

Now, Lu Han is often by his side as he moves around the palace, and usually there in their rooms whenever Minseok is. He doesn't get in Minseok's way much, but he sticks close to him, partly because he's still unsure of himself, and partly, Minseok thinks, because he likes having company. Lu Han, Minseok suspects, is not at all used to being alone. In the same way that Minseok is having to adjust to having someone constantly around, Lu Han is having to adjust to having only Minseok and the servants for regular company.

Lu Han is pleasant enough company, Minseok finds. He smiles and laughs easily and rarely complains, and that only when Minseok pushes him to tell the truth when it seems something is bothering him. It's obvious to Minseok that there are aspects of palace life that are difficult for him, but he does his best to learn and change. Minseok doesn't complain either, but while Lu Han hasn't learned to read him enough to tell when he needs it, he tries his best to be quietly supportive in general. Minseok counts himself lucky that the emperor chose Lu Han for him to marry, or he would if he wasn't still unsure as to whether he can trust Lu Han or not.

A week after the wedding, a week of Minseok and Lu Han constantly in each other's company, passes uneventfully. There are always guards around, and they sleep in separate rooms and Minseok still has a knife hidden under his bed, but there are opportunities for Lu Han to hurt him, or at least to try. It's possible that this is more of a long-term effort, that Lu Han is getting close to him, trying to make Minseok trust him so he can get him alone without the guards. It's possible that Lu Han is waiting for the right moment and it hasn't come yet. For Minseok, there's always the possibility that anyone around him might be a danger to him, but it's looking less and less likely that Lu Han is.

It's not just that Lu Han passes up opportunities to attack him. The more Minseok sees of Lu Han, the harder it is to suspect him. He's so easy to read that it's difficult to believe that he's hiding anything. Beyond that, he seems like a good person, however fumbling. Even good people could be coerced or otherwise pushed into becoming a threat somehow, but Minseok struggles to hold on to any significant suspicion of Lu Han. He's not prepared to let go completely, though; he can't take that risk.

At the end of that week, they have dinner with the emperor and the high consort, only the four of them. Minseok has eaten alone with the emperor and the high consort before, but it's much more common for them to have guests with them, other members of the royal family, nobles, or distinguished visitors from outside of the capital and abroad. This is Lu Han's first dinner without any guests to distract attention from him, and his obvious nervousness, which has faded somewhat over the course of the week, is back in full force. Minseok can't fault him for it; the emperor can be intimidating even after a lifetime of experience with him.

"How are you enjoying life in the palace so far?" the emperor asks Lu Han.

"Very well, your highness." Lu Han's voice shakes slightly, poor thing. Minseok hopes he can get past that quickly, so as not to embarrass himself in front of the emperor.

"I imagine it to be a significant improvement over life at the eastern front." The emperor laughs.

"Yes, your highness," Lu Han agrees, but Minseok doesn't think he means it. Life at the palace is more refined, no doubt, with better food and better lodgings, but surely it's not as simple as that for Lu Han.

The emperor catches Lu Han's lack of sincerity, unfortunately. "Do you mean that?" he asks.

Lu Han quails, so Minseok comes to his rescue. "After living his whole life on the eastern border, I am sure there are things the prince consort misses, however well he likes palace life."

Thankfully, the emperor accepts that readily. "True, true. Tell me, then, what do you miss?"

Lu Han still looks mildly panicked, but he manages to answer this time. "I miss my friends most of all." He hastily adds, "Not, of course, that everyone in the palace has not been very kind to me, but..."

"You must have grown up with many of the other soldiers there," the high consort puts in.

"Yes, I did."

"I see," the emperor says neutrally. Minseok thinks he might let it go with that, but then he presses, "Is there anything else you miss?"

"Well, I..." Lu Han starts, but then he trails off nervously and darts a glance over at Minseok.

After a moment, Minseok realizes what he must be thinking of. Lu Han has still been exercising in their rooms, as Minseok hasn't found an opportunity to ask about making arrangements for him. "As a former soldier, the prince consort is accustomed to a certain level of activity. We wondered if it might be possible for him to be allowed a place to exercise for some time each day."

"What kind of place?" the emperor asks.

Minseok looks at Lu Han, who says, "Any open yard would do."

"Not for the prince consort," the emperor says, sharply enough that Lu Han flinches. "We can set up an enclosed area for you to do as you please."

"Thank you, your highness," Lu Han says meekly.

Minseok would like to ask about an opponent for sparring, but the emperor already seems irritated by the request, so he decides against it. "Your highness' forbearance is appreciated," he adds instead.

The emperor says nothing further on the subject, so the high consort changes the subject, asking Minseok, "And how is your grace adjusting to married life?" He smiles, making it clear it's a friendly question.

Friendly though it may be, a negative answer, however honest it might be, would never be an option. "We are doing well," Minseok says. "I am enjoying the company of the prince consort."

"I am pleased to hear that." The high consort studies Minseok, trying to judge the honesty of his response. It's not a lie, though not the whole truth either. Minseok does enjoy Lu Han's company well enough, but he is unavoidably wary of him, and after only a week, they still scarcely know each other. They may never know each other fully; it's difficult to be open with anyone in the palace.

Back in their rooms after dinner, Minseok tells Lu Han, who still looks nervous, "That's how the emperor is with everyone. Don't take it to heart."

Lu Han looks skeptical. "I thought perhaps he found me wanting."

"He chose you," Minseok reminds him. "He may well see some flaws in you, but he chose you because he thought you would be a worthy husband for me."

"And what do you think?" Lu Han's eyes go wide as soon as the words are out of his mouth, as though he didn't mean to ask such a direct and potentially awkward question.

"My opinion is not the one that matters." Minseok smiles disarmingly as he dodges the question.

"I only wondered..." Lu Han flinches slightly. "I apologize. Forget it."

He looks a little pathetic, so Minseok says, "I meant it when I said that I enjoy your company." That's all he can say right now, but it's the truth.

Lu Han smiles, relieved. "I enjoy your company too. I hope..." He hesitates before concluding, "I hope that in time I will prove myself to be a worthy match."

Minseok doesn't answer, only smiles. He can't say what makes someone worthy, but he hopes Lu Han will indeed prove to be a good match for him.

-

Although their relationship is slowly improving, Minseok can understand why Lu Han is unsure of where he stands with him. On the one hand, he's always polite and generally friendly to Lu Han, or at least friendly by his standards. At the same time, he's always guarded, and he imagines Lu Han has a different idea of what being friendly looks like. The palace guards behave properly when Minseok is around, but occasionally he sees them when they don't realize he's watching, laughing freely and slapping each other on the back. Is that what Lu Han is used to? He and many of his fellow soldiers grew up together, so they must have been very close and comfortable with each other.

Minseok isn't comfortable with anyone like that. The closest is his sister and his parents, but even with them, there's always an awareness that he's the heir to the throne, destined to be apart from them. Besides that, they're all royalty and they've spent their entire lives operating within the strict rules of formality that go with that. That formality is so ingrained by now that they're hardly even aware of it many times. For all he knows, to Lu Han, he seems incredibly stiff and distant.

He would, to some extent, like to reassure Lu Han, but it's also important for Lu Han to understand that he's part of a different world now. It no longer matters whether he was born into this or not; he's the prince consort, not an ordinary soldier who can casually interact with others. Just as he's trying hard to adjust his way of speaking to suit the palace, so he needs to adjust his overall behavior and his expectations of how people will respond to him.

There's also the fact that Minseok has his doubts about Lu Han. In time, if he continues to give no indication that he's a threat, Minseok will come to trust him more, but it will be a long time before he's sure. He may never be entirely sure that Lu Han is so firmly on his side that he can never be compromised. Lu Han had a life outside the palace for twenty-five years. He has other allegiances that someone unscrupulous could potentially take advantage of. He has other people who are at this point surely more important to him than Minseok, and they may always be more important, however long they're separated.

So for now, at least, Minseok can only give Lu Han so much, but he does try to be warm and kind when they're alone, and to help Lu Han out when he struggles in his public interactions. He smiles and says a sincere goodnight, noting how Lu Han smiles when Minseok uses his name. They're not partners yet, not really, but he tries to make it clear that he's an ally, someone who wants to see Lu Han smile like that from time to time.

On their eleventh night together, Minseok bids Lu Han goodnight as usual, adding a "Sleep well."

As usual, Lu Han smiles happily. "Goodnight, Minseok," he responds.

For just a moment, as Lu Han turns to go into the other bedroom, Minseok entertains the thought of suggesting that Lu Han join him instead. There's no requirement that he and Lu Han ever share a bedroom if they don't want to, but something tells him that Lu Han would appreciate the gesture, the indication of trust involved in letting him sleep beside Minseok. But then Minseok thinks of the knife still hidden under his bed, and of the high consort saying, "Keep your eyes open." He thinks of how many times people have tried to kill him, and how even his own family members can't be trusted. He's not ready to risk sharing a bed with Lu Han.

With that decision made, he turns away and goes into his usual bedroom. He recognizes the guard standing outside the door, a man named Yeongjin who has guarded his room several times since the wedding, but the one inside his room is unfamiliar. The overnight guards change over more often than the ones who follow him during the day, as they get promoted to more desirable daytime duties. "Is it your first time here?" he asks.

"Yes, your grace," the guard says with a small bow. "I was just called up from working as a gate guard."

"Your name?" It's not essential that Minseok learn the name of his guards and servants, but it's more comfortable for him if he establishes a certain rapport, and the high consort told him that it can be good for morale if those working for Minseok see him as a person. It's best if they see him as someone they _want_ to serve and protect, though something like that can't be forced.

"Junseo, your grace." Another bow.

"Thank you for your service, Junseo," Minseok says. The guard bows even deeper in lieu of responding to Minseok's unexpected thanks.

With that, Minseok gets into bed, sneaking the knife under his pillow. Doing this each night is a new development, and it makes him a little worried that he's become excessively paranoid, but he sleeps better feeling that he has some defense against the world, not just his guards, but something he can personally do. With a hand on the knife hilt, he curls up in bed and quickly falls asleep.

-

Minseok doesn't know how many hours have passed when something startles him awake. It takes him a moment to register that it was the sound of someone saying his name, muffled. It takes him another moment to notice that it's pitch black in the room; the door to the center room was open when he went to sleep, but now it's closed, and the torch that was burning on the wall is out. Something is very wrong. He's groggy from being woken out of a deep sleep, but he reflexively rolls to the side. Something sharp grazes the back of his shoulder, and he hears a muttered curse.

"Help!" Minseok yells. His voice is hoarse, and he clears his throat. He remembers his knife too late, but getting off the bed seems more important than going back for it. He scrambles to his feet and tries to look around, but he can't see a thing. Where are the guards? Did whoever's in his room manage to take them out? If he's up against someone capable of sneaking into the palace and defeating at least two well-trained palace guards, he's in big trouble. "Help!" he yells again. There must be someone around who can come to his rescue, even if the guards can't.

"He's by the bed. Get him, quick!" Minseok thinks he's heard that voice before, but he can't place it. He doesn't waste time trying to figure out who he's hearing, diving under the bed. He crawls out from the foot of the bed, hoping to make a run from it, just as the door bursts open. 

By the light from the center room, Minseok sees one person run in, and then three more, silhouetted against the light. "Your grace, come here!" That's Jongin, who was guarding Lu Han's room tonight. Minseok runs only two steps toward him before Jongin jumps forward and knocks him out of the way. He understands why a second later when a sword hits the ground where he was standing only a moment ago. "Stay back, your grace!" Jongin calls as he engages the attacker. It's Junseo, Minseok realizes with a shock, who is supposed to be guarding him.

"Your grace, look out!" another voice yells. It's the servant on night duty, Kyungsoo. Minseok looks around, but there's no immediate threat to him that he can see.

"What are you doing?" At the sound of Lu Han's voice, Minseok realizes that the warning was for him. The question is directed at the other man who was guarding his room with Jongin, Siyan, who is now attacking Lu Han. Yeongjin is also going after Lu Han, who is unarmed and dressed for bed and now facing two opponents without help. What is going on?

Minseok tries to get up and go for his knife, but Kyungsoo stops him. _Not him too,_ Minseok thinks, but no, he says, "It's too dangerous, your grace."

"There's a knife under my pillow," Minseok explains, keeping his voice low. "Can you get it?"

Kyungsoo is no fighter, but he's aware of the stakes. He nods and makes his way carefully toward the bed, trying not to be noticed. Minseok stays where he is, watching and feeling helpless. The room isn't large enough for five people to swing their swords around, and that's to Lu Han's advantage. He's tackled Yeongjin to the ground, moving around too quickly for Siyan to get at him without risking hitting his ally.

Meanwhile, Jongin is fighting Junseo, and he manages to get him away from the door. "Your grace, get out!" Jongin calls without looking back at him. Minseok doesn't want to leave, but he's useless here. If he gets out, he might at least be able to get help. Besides, he may not like it abandoning the others, but he understands that his life is more valuable than that of guards and servants, or even the prince consort. He only hesitates for a moment before darting out the door.

No one manages to come after him before he gets out into the hallway. There's another guard at the outer door and Minseok desperately hopes he's not part of this conspiracy too. He looks shocked when Minseok bursts through the door, which is a positive sign. "Your grace?" he asks, concerned.

"Help!" Minseok gasps. "Go in there and help."

"Yes, your grace." 

The guard immediately goes inside, and Minseok takes a deep breath and yells, "Help!" as loud as he can. The more men come, the better the odds; this conspiracy can't be so large, can it? But it shouldn't have been able to get to this point, where three out of four guards were a part of it, without being found out.

He calls for help a few more times, running down the hallway. Two more guards come around the corner, and then a third, followed by two servants. "Go to my quarters and help the prince consort," he tells the guards, who obey without wasting time on questions.

"Is there something we can do, your grace?" one of the servants asks. Her name is Sooyoung, Minseok thinks, or maybe Sunyoung.

"Go inform the emperor that I was attacked by three members of my guard."

Both servants' eyes go wide, but they only say, "Yes, your grace," before hurrying off down the hall.

Alone in the now quiet hallway, Minseok starts to register what happened: his own guards attacked him. People he should have been able to trust with his life tried and only narrowly failed to take his life instead. When he left the room, it was three armed guards against one guard and two unarmed men, only one a trained fighter. Is Lu Han skilled enough to turn the tide with at most one small knife? If not, the would-be assassins may yet succeed in killing one member of the royal family, if not the one they wanted.

He thinks about Lu Han running into his bedroom with Jongin and Kyungsoo, coming to Minseok's defense in his bedclothes. He didn't hesitate, and he didn't seem afraid. That's his soldier's training, of course, but he didn't have to fight here and now. That he did says a lot about whether Minseok can trust him, assuming he survives. Minseok tries not to consider the alternative; he's only known Lu Han for a short time, but enough that the loss would be personal. He would also hate for Lu Han to die because of his association with Minseok, because he helped Minseok when he could have stood back like royalty is expected to.

That train of thought is interrupted by a sudden wave of people coming around the corner. Minseok starts and prepares to run when he sees the high consort just behind the leader of the palace guard, Yunho. "Your grace!" Yunho calls.

"Is your grace hurt?" the high consort asks.

"Only a scratch, but Lu—the prince consort..." Minseok realizes through his shock that he's shaking, the combination of being suddenly awakened and the fear of the attack taking a toll on him.

Yunho and some of the other guards go to Lu Han's rescue, leaving a sizable contingent with Minseok. "What happened?" the high consort asks after they go. He puts a gentle hand on Minseok's arm, but Minseok is so tense that he jumps.

"My two guards and one of the prince consort's were working together. They attacked me in the middle of the night. If I had not woken up just in time..." Minseok has been attacked before, but no one has ever come so close to succeeding in their goal of killing him. If he had woken up a few seconds later, or if he hadn't thought to move when he did, he would be dead now.

"And the prince consort?" the high consort asks.

"I called for help and he and the fourth guard came," Minseok says. "When I left, he was fighting."

"The guards will protect him," the high consort says, as if it wasn't also guards trying to kill him.

"Who could have turned three royal guards?" Minseok asks. Guards are carefully vetted before they're allowed into the palace, and more so before they're allowed anywhere near him.

"We will determine how this happened and ensure that it never happens again." The high consorts voice softens. "Your grace is safe now."

Minseok nods, but he can't stop worrying until he sees that Lu Han is safe too, and until he learns how this could have happened. If his guards can be turned against him, he'll never be safe.

It seems like an eternity before Yunho rounds the corner, accompanied by Lu Han and Jongin. Two guards are leading Yeongjin behind them, but Minseok doesn't see Kyungsoo or Junseo or Siyan. Jongin's arm is bleeding, and there's blood on Lu Han's clothes too, but Minseok can't see where it's coming from. It feels miraculous that he's alive at all, under the circumstances, but Minseok is concerned that he's badly hurt. At least it's some comfort that he's standing on his own two feet.

"Report, captain," the high consort commands.

"Two of the three attackers are dead," Yunho says. "The prince consort and the guards present were able to defeat them before we arrived."

"And Kyungsoo?" Minseok asks.

"The servant? He was injured. I sent a guard to escort him to get treatment."

"Is it serious?" the high consort asks.

"He should recover in time," Yunho says. That's a relief to hear.

"I commend his bravery in defending the crown prince." The high consort turns his attention to Lu Han. "Is the prince consort injured?"

"Nothing serious. This isn't my blood." Lu Han, in sharp contrast to how Minseok feels, sounds steady and sure of himself, more so than usual. It makes sense, Minseok supposes, that his training prepared him well for situations like this, better than for everyday palace life.

"I am glad of that," the high consort says. "Very well, then. Those of you who were involved in the fight should come with me to report to the emperor. You as well, captain."

"Yes, your grace."

The high consort sends one guard to bring the emperor from his hiding place—guaranteeing his safety is essential, of course—while the rest of them go to the audience hall. "I'm glad you're all right," Lu Han tells Minseok as they walk. He's forgotten all about speaking properly, his accent coming out strongly, but under the circumstances, Minseok doesn't care. "I thought the worst when I heard you yell."

"I..." Minseok's voice wavers. He's frustrated with himself for looking weak when Lu Han is taking his first assassination attempt so well.

Lu Han doesn't look judgmental, only concerned. "We'll talk later," he says quietly.

When the emperor comes to the audience hall, anger is plain on his face. Less obvious, but still visible to Minseok, is fear; this attack shows how vulnerable they can be, no matter how careful they are. "Tell me what happened."

Minseok starts, going as far as when the left the room. Lu Han speaks next, explaining that he happened to be awake, and he went into the center room and saw that the door to Minseok's bedroom was closed and there was no guard at the door. The emperor raises an eyebrow, and it takes Minseok a moment to understand that he's reacting to Lu Han revealing that they're sleeping in separate bedrooms. Right now, he doesn't care what the emperor thinks of that, but he may hear about it later. 

Lu Han, seemingly oblivious, continues speaking, explaining how he called Minseok's name, concerned, and a short time later, he heard Minseok call for help. He tells how Kyungsoo attacked Junseo with Minseok's knife, giving Lu Han the opportunity to relieve him of his sword. In front of the emperor, Lu Han is back to sounding nervous and stumbling over polite language, but he stands straight and tall, looking rather like a general even in his bloody nightclothes.

When the emperor is satisfied with Lu Han's account, Jongin explains that he was a last-minute substitute for guard duty tonight, replacing a lower ranking guard who was sent to fill in for a sick man at the west gate. "Find him," the emperor orders, and Yunho quickly dispatches guards to bring the possible co-conspirator in.

The emperor questions Jongin and then Yunho, his voice rising. "This cannot be allowed to happen!" he snaps. "You must get to the bottom of this attack and ensure that none of your other guards are compromised.

"Of course, your highness." Yunho is, or at least appears calm in the face of the emperor's anger. "I deeply regret that my men put the crown prince and the prince consort in danger and I will not allow it to happen again."

"If I may, your highness," the high consort gracefully cuts in before the emperor can yell more than would be seemly. "If your highness has no further questions for them, perhaps the crown prince and the prince consort could be allowed to go and rest. They have had a trying night."

"Oh, yes." The emperor looks at Minseok as though he's only now remembering that he's the one who was attacked. "You may go. We will speak more in the morning."

"Yes, your highness."

Yunho sends a larger than usual contingent of guards out with Minseok and Lu Han. Back in their rooms, Minseok finds Baekhyun and Jongdae there to replace Kyungsoo. They usually work during the day and were clearly woken up to come here, but they smile and express their relief that Minseok and Lu Han are safe. Jongdae cleans the minor cut on Minseok's shoulder, while Baekhyun takes Lu Han into the bedroom to bandage his wounds.

"Is there anything else I can do for your grace?" Jongdae asks when he's finished, but Minseok shakes his head. There's nothing to be done for what happened. The shock has faded, and the fear that followed it has diminished significantly, but he still feels tense and uncomfortable, and the guards arrayed around the room no longer make him feel safe. He doesn't expect to sleep anymore tonight.

When Lu Han comes back out, only the end of a bandage peeking out of his right sleeve shows that he fought for his life not long ago. He sits next to Minseok and lets out a sigh. After a moment, when Minseok doesn't speak, he says, "I do not wish to upset you, but I think... I think there are some things I should know." Minseok nods, giving permission, so he asks, "Are such attacks common in the palace?"

"Not such attacks, but assassination attempts are not uncommon." At least Minseok's voice is steady now, but he still feels small and helpless.

"On you?" Lu Han sounds surprised. A soldier shouldn't be so naïve about threats to the royal family, but then, those must have been distant, perhaps irrelevant concerns out on the eastern front.

"Yes," Minseok says. "And the emperor. The high consort as well, and sometimes other members of the royal family. My cousin was killed last year by a group that hopes to eliminate the entire royal line."

"Oh, my condolences," Lu Han says reflexively.

Minseok shakes his head. His cousin lived outside the capital and they were never close. There's a brief, awkward pause before Lu Han returns to the topic at hand. "You must be used to this, then."

"No," Minseok admits. "Attackers are usually stopped before they come near me."

"I see," Lu Han says weakly. Minseok can't blame him for not knowing how to respond. There's been a lot to take in tonight.

"Someone may come after you too," Minseok says. It feels cruel to frighten Lu Han, but it's the truth. "Perhaps an attack like this, or perhaps something more subtle like poisoning. You have to be careful. And you know, you're royalty now. You can't run into danger and risk your life."

"Not even for you?" Lu Han asks quietly.

"Not if you can help it." Minseok doesn't want Lu Han to be in danger because of him, but it does give him a certain sense of...comfort, perhaps, to know that Lu Han would, and in fact, did risk his life for Minseok. He came to Minseok's rescue without hesitation tonight, and probably saved his life by calling out and waking him up. That goes a long way toward telling Minseok that he can trust Lu Han not to hurt him.

"I understand," Lu Han says without much conviction.

"Lu Han." Minseok thinks better of his impulsive request before he even makes it, aware that they're far from alone.

"What is it?" Lu Han asks when Minseok hesitates.

"Would you...?" Minseok frowns and looks around, and Baekhyun and Jongdae and all the guards pretend to be temporarily deaf. "Would you teach me to fight?"

"Do you not know how to fight?" Lu Han asks, surprised. He grimaces slightly a moment later, realizing that surprise is not a very tactful response. "I know royals do not fight in the military but I somehow assumed..."

"Fighting is considered beneath princes," Minseok explains. He doesn't mention the reduction of the threat to the emperor, not in front of all these unfamiliar guards. "But I feel that under these circumstances, I should learn enough for self-defense."

Lu Han nods. "I have learned many styles of fighting. I should be able to teach you something that will be of use to you."

"Thank you." They lapse into silence, and Minseok thinks back to earlier. He remembers Lu Han speaking in front of the emperor, the self-assured way he held himself. Lu Han has been clearly struggling to adjust to palace life, but tonight, Minseok saw a different side of him. For the first time, he caught a glimpse of what Lu Han must have been like as a general, confident and quick thinking, sure of himself in a way he isn't in the palace. It seems a waste to have him here instead of out on the battlefield where he belongs, but then, it's because he's here that Minseok is alive now.

Thinking about what Lu Han said to the emperor, Minseok recalls him saying that he happened to be awake in the middle of the night. He had more pressing concerns before, but now it occurs to him to find that odd. "Why were you awake before?" Lu Han starts slightly at the abrupt question. "You woke me up when you said my name," Minseok elaborates, "but why were you awake at that time of night?"

"I had trouble sleeping. I was tired of lying in bed, so I got up to stretch my legs." Lu Han's mild tone makes it sound like nothing, but he's too obvious about it to fool Minseok.

"Was anything wrong?" Minseok asks.

"No, I..." Lu Han frowns, back to being uncertain again. "The palace is very quiet at night. I am accustomed to sleeping in barracks with many other men, so the silence is jarring."

"Even generals sleep in barracks?" Minseok asks. He's not very familiar with military hierarchy and customs, but he would have assumed that a high rank conferred certain privileges.

"I have been..." Lu Han pauses, a frown flickering over his face and then disappearing. "I was a general for only seven months. Even then, I slept beside the barracks, and there was always someone around moving during the night."

It surprises Minseok to hear that Lu Han spent such a short time as a general, though he does understand that Lu Han was young to hold such a position. He wonders how Lu Han became a general, and how he feels about earning such a high rank only to lose it in less than a year. He doesn't ask, though, only says, "I see."

Lu Han darts a glance over at him, then quickly away, and doesn't try to continue the conversation. The silence stretches out this time, and after perhaps half an hour, Lu Han dozes off. He must have really been sleeping poorly to fall asleep so easily after what happened—but then, perhaps to him, it's unremarkable. Outbursts of violence are common in the disputed lands at the eastern border, and Lu Han was a soldier, after all. He wouldn't get much sleep if near-death experiences were enough to shake him.

Lu Han wakes up when servants bring in breakfast, and they eat in silence. Lack of sleep and the stress of the previous night have left Minseok exhausted, but there's a full day ahead of him, with various duties to attend to in addition to dealing with what happened the night before. The emperor may choose to cancel some planned meetings, but if he doesn't, sleep deprivation is no excuse for Minseok to not attend.

They've barely finished eating when a servant arrives and announces that the emperor has called for them. That's to be expected, but Minseok grimaces internally. It's unlikely that the emperor's mood has improved much from the middle of the night; Minseok doubts he slept either. Nonetheless, there's nothing to do when the emperor calls but go to him. Minseok and Lu Han make their way to the audience chamber, accompanied by more guards than usual. After last night, the presence of guards doesn't make Minseok feel as safe as it once would have, but he consoles himself with the thought that they're unlikely to attack him in broad daylight, if nothing else.

Yunho arrives at the audience chamber at the same time as them, along with several guards. He bows and greets them, waiting for Minseok and Lu Han to enter first. The emperor, surrounded by his personal guards, looks crabby and tired, but he sits up straight and puts on a more imperious look. He nods to Minseok and Lu Han and then immediately tells Yunho, "Report."

"We have questioned the surviving attacker, as well as the other guard who was originally scheduled for duty last night, but they refuse to say whose orders they acted under. Both claim that Siyan, one of the guards who died, was their point of contact. Through him, they were recruited to seek guard positions with offers of payment, and more for their families if they died during the assassination."

"And you believe that? That they were willing to kill without asking any questions?" The emperor sounds distinctly unhappy, which Minseok can understand. If they can't find the culprit behind this attack, what's to stop another one from following it?

"I am afraid I do, your highness. All four guards involved come from very poor and struggling families. It is not unexpected that they would turn on the royal family, even at risk their lives, for sufficient payment."

The emperor visibly bites back an angry response before asking, somewhat more calmly, "If it is so easy to turn guards traitor, what will you do to prevent a repeat of this incident?"

"All current guards are being questioned, with an emphasis on newer recruits." Yunho's voice is steady, but he's tense. That this happened under his watch is grounds for him to lose his position as leader of the palace guard, or even face punishment himself. Minseok suspects that the only reason he hasn't been replaced already is that he's good at his job, and the emperor knows he's as trustworthy as anyone can be in the palace. "I have gone over the schedule myself and adjusted it to ensure that my most trusted guards are assigned to direct guard duty. We are also implementing more thorough vetting at the recruiting stage and before guards are promoted from gate duty."

"Very well," the emperor grudgingly responds. "Continue to question the prisoners to determine whether they have any information at all that might be useful. I will send Hwayoung to assist you." The official title of Hwayoung's role is master of information, but in reality, she is the emperor's spymaster. Minseok pities the prisoners if she is getting involved, but only slightly. He can't spare much pity when he would be dead if they had their way.

The emperor dismisses Yunho and turns his attention to Minseok and Lu Han. "You were both injured last night, but you seem well."

"Our injuries were minor, your highness," Minseok says. "Your highness' concern is appreciated."

"Good." The emperor looks at Minseok for a long moment, and Minseok tries and fails to read his expression. He wonders how the emperor would feel if Minseok had been seriously injured or killed. Would he be sad to lose Minseok as a person, or only regret the loss of the crown prince? Minseok can't begin to guess, but it's silly to think about such things regardless. "We will ensure that you are well-protected tonight and moving forward," the emperor continues as though he never stopped. "Attacks like this cannot be allowed to happen in the palace." He looks sharply at Yunho, who bows on reflex.

"Of course, your highness," Minseok agrees.

"Dismissed, then, all of you. There remains much to do today." 

Minseok makes it through the day on autopilot, and he can barely keep his eyes open by bedtime. He groggily eyes the guards posted tonight, relieved to see that they're all familiar faces who have guarded him well through many nights. He's not foolish enough after last night to believe that that means he's safe, but he's as safe as he can hope to be. He and Lu Han change for bed, and Lu Han says his usual, "Goodnight, Minseok." He's smiling already, perhaps because Minseok looks very obviously sleepy.

Minseok is about to respond as usual, but he pauses, thinking. The primary reason he chose not to share a bed with Lu Han is out of fear for his safety, but Lu Han was not the threat to his safety last night. Rather, Lu Han is the reason he's still alive. It's possible, he supposes, that it was all some elaborate set up to get him to let down his guard around Lu Han, but he's not paranoid enough to believe that yet. He can't trust Lu Han with everything until they know each other better, but he can trust that Lu Han won't murder him in his sleep.

Lu Han looks at Minseok questioningly, confused by his silence. "I think we'll be safer sleeping in the same room."

"I thought you prefer to sleep alone." Lu Han's surprise is obvious.

"I'll learn." Minseok wonders too late if his invitation sounds like more than it is. He's offering to let Lu Han sleep beside him and nothing more.

If Lu Han thinks anything else, he doesn't say so. "All right, then. I..." He hesitates slightly before concluding, "I would like that."

It is only an invitation to sleep in the same bed, but as they walk into Minseok's bedroom together, it does somehow feel significant. It feels as though a wall between them has fallen, and although they're still far apart, the distance is surmountable in a way it wasn't before. Perhaps it's only that Minseok is tired and thinking foolish thoughts, but it makes him feel that he's a little less alone than before.

The bed is large and there's plenty of space for them to lie down without touching. Lu Han waits until Minseok chooses a side to sleep on and then lies at the other edge of the bed. "Goodnight," he says again once they're settled.

"Goodnight, Lu Han," Minseok responds. Even in the dim light of the bedroom, he can see Lu Han's usual smile.

Minseok's knife is nowhere to be found after last night's fighting. Even without it, whether because of the comfort of Lu Han lying beside him or only because he's too tired to worry anymore, he falls asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

In the end, nothing comes of the significant effort to determine who was ultimately responsible for the attack on Minseok. The money paid to the guards for their services is traced back to a woman no one seems to know who has disappeared from the boarding house where she was staying, and there's no indication of who her backers were. Hwayoung vows to continue searching, but Minseok isn't going to hold his breath when the trail is clearly cold. Whoever wanted him dead this time, they planned very carefully and they wouldn't leave any loose ends.

The one thing they can do to lessen the chances of another attack is to make an example of the surviving men responsible for it. Public executions are rare in the Hederam Empire, but attacking a member of the royal family is punishable by death. Minseok joins the rest of the royal family to watch the execution and doesn't let himself think too hard about it. He feels some pity for his attackers, who were poor and desperate rather than hateful, but only so much. If they had had their way, he would be dead. This is necessary to show anyone else who might be tempted to betray the royal family for money exactly what will happen if they do.

They return to the palace after the execution, and Minseok's parents come to speak to him. They were traveling when the attack happened and haven't seen him until now. "We are pleased to see that your grace is well," Prince Daehyun says, concern underlying the polite words.

"I understand that we owe our thanks to the prince consort for saving your grace's life," Princess Minjung adds. 

Lu Han has been hovering over Minseok the last few days, but at the moment, he's occupied talking to the high consort. Minseok looks over at him and smiles a little. "Yes, he fought bravely to protect me."

A look passes between Minseok's parents that he can't understand, something knowing and somehow fond. Is it about Minseok's relationship with Lu Han, or something about their own relationship? Whatever it is, his mother says, "I am glad. I hope it will not be necessary again, but I am grateful that there is someone who can protect your grace at your side."

Minseok smiles, both at her words and to reassure his parents that they don't need to worry about him. He and Lu Han are still a very long way from understanding each other the way Minseok's parents do, but he's gained a new appreciation for Lu Han since the attack. He would much rather have not had any of this happen, but at least he is glad of Lu Han's presence and role in helping him survive the attack. "I am also grateful," he says.

-

The dreams start a week after the attack. Perhaps it's the failure of the investigation, leaving Minseok concerned that whoever was responsible, someone with the power and resources to recruit four guards, will just attack again. Perhaps it's the memory of the execution fresh in his mind. Perhaps he simply sleeps less soundly than usual that night, leaving his mind open to dreams, or perhaps there's no particular reason that it begins then.

Whatever the reason, that night, Minseok dreams that he's in his bedroom, alone in his bed in a pitch black room. He's aware somehow that there's a threat out there in the blackness, but he can't see it or hear it. Worse, he can't move, his whole body inexplicably paralyzed. He puts every ounce of willpower he has toward forcing his limbs to move, but he's frozen, utterly defenseless. He can't even call for help, and his guards and Lu Han are nowhere to be seen.

He still can't see a thing, but suddenly he hears someone approaching his bed, slow, steady footsteps that go on far too long for the size of the room. Each step gets louder and louder until he senses but doesn't see someone just above him. His heart pounds in his chest and desperation washes over him, but he can't move, can't do anything to defend himself. He's helpless, and all he can do is wait.

Just as he senses the movement of a weapon coming right toward him, he wakes abruptly. He's still in his bedroom, but there's some light, allowing him to see a familiar guard at the door and Lu Han sleeping peacefully beside him. _You're safe,_ he tells himself, breathing deeply to calm his racing heart. _There's no one here._ Minseok rubs a hand over his face, frustrated with his weakness. It's hardly the first time there's been an attempt on his life. That it came so much closer than any previous attempt is no excuse for him to let fear rule him.

Quietly, so as not to wake Lu Han, Minseok rolls out of bed and goes to the door. The guard standing inside the room is Hakyeon, a familiar face Minseok can trust as much as he can trust anyone. "Is something wrong, your grace?" he asks in a low voice.

"What weapons do you have?" Minseok asks.

Confusion flickers over Hakyeon's face, but he's too well-trained to question Minseok. "A sword and a dagger and two knives, your grace."

The guard outside the door, Yoongi, looks in to see if something is wrong, but Minseok waves him off. "Give me one of your knives," he says casually, as though it's something he asks all the time.

The confusion is more pronounced this time, but Hakyeon only says, "Yes, your grace." He bends down to pull a knife from his boot and flips it over before handing it to Minseok.

Minseok takes the knife, holding the handle tightly. "I trust you will not mention this to anyone."

"Of course, your grace," Hakyeon says. 

Satisfied, Minseok returns to bed, where he finds Lu Han sitting up. "Did something happen?" he asks.

"No, it's nothing." Lu Han's eyes find the knife in his hand, and Minseok forestalls any questions by adding, "Just a little reassurance. Go back to sleep."

"All right," Lu Han says, but he keeps watching as Minseok puts the knife under his pillow and gets into bed. He looks like he wants to say something more, and Minseok waits for it, but in the end, he only lies back down and says, "Sleep well."

"You too." It takes a while for Minseok to relax enough to sleep again, but with the knife under his pillow, he sleeps too soundly to dream.

-

Over breakfast the following morning, at a lull in the conversation, Minseok says, "You offered to teach me how to fight." He hasn't brought it up since their initial conversation, but it feels like it's time now.

The abrupt change in topic startles Lu Han. "O-of course," he stammers. "Any time you like."

Minseok considers the day's schedule. "I believe we both have some free time this afternoon."

"This afternoon it is, then." Lu Han smiles, just a little, as though he's not sure that's an appropriate reaction, and goes back to eating breakfast.

In the afternoon, Minseok and Lu Han make their way out to the gardens as though nothing is amiss. The previous high consort kept a walled garden in the back of the palace, before Minseok was born. She left the palace when the empress died and the garden was left to the weeds. Only just over a week ago was it reopened, the weeds uprooted and the ground smoothed over to leave a broad open area for Lu Han to exercise, only a tree at each corner and one in the middle revealing the history of the space. The high walls remain, allowing both safety and privacy.

Minseok is nervous walking there, though there's no reason to expect anyone to question them. Strictly speaking, he's not violating any laws or breaking any promises by learning to fight, but it's understood that this isn't something a prince of the the Hederam Empire is supposed to do. The emperor might not punish him if he learns what Minseok is doing, but it's highly unlikely that he'll approve. Letting Lu Han have this space to keep up his existing fighting skills is already concession enough.

They left the servants behind in their chambers, so there's only four guards to see what they're doing. "Tell no one what you see here," Minseok says as the guards arrange themselves at the entrance to the garden. That usually goes without saying, but he wants to make sure they understand not to spread any gossip, no matter how innocuous it may seem. "Only if you are asked, say that I came to watch the prince consort."

"Yes, you grace," all the guards respond.

"We will always keep your grace's secrets," adds one of them, Chanyeol.

Satisfied, Minseok and Lu Han make their way to the tree at the center of the (former) garden. "I usually warm up with some running," Lu Han tells him. "Do you run?"

"Rarely," Minseok admits. He used to, when he was younger, but for years now, his exercise has primarily consisted of walking around the palace. He suspects he'll embarrass himself if he tries to run with Lu Han. To tell the truth, he expects he'll embarrass himself no matter what they do today, but it's worth the trade-off for him to learn to defend himself.

"I will run when we finish, then." Lu Han considers for a moment, looking Minseok up and down in a calculating way. "Are you permitted to carry a weapon?"

"No, only guards are allowed to be armed in the palace." Minseok has his knife, but he won't carry that around the palace; that would definitely get him in trouble.

"In that case, I think we should focus on self-defense moves that can be used against an armed attacker but do not require you to have a weapon."

"That sounds good," Minseok agrees. In most things in the palace, he is far more knowledgeable than Lu Han, but when it comes to fighting, he knows nothing. He'll defer to whatever Lu Han thinks is best.

Lu Han smiles. "Great." Then, hesitantly, "Would you mind if I wear a little less than this? It is difficult for me to move with so much fabric in the way."

Minseok doesn't know what he means by that, but he shrugs. "As you wish."

"Thank you." Lu Han unties his belt and unwinds his draped top, leaving only a thin undershirt above his pants. They bathe and dress separately, so this is the most Minseok has seen of Lu Han's body. He's faintly surprised to see the muscles in Lu Han's arms, and then he realizes that that's silly. Lu Han was, until very recently, a soldier, someone who lives or dies by the strength of his body. He's been continuing to exercise regularly, so why wouldn't he be strong? It's only that it doesn't match his pretty face.

Lu Han darts a glance over at Minseok, as if to evaluate his reaction and make sure he doesn't mind, and Minseok keeps his expression calm. "Shall we begin?"

The first thing they work on is a fighting stance, learning how to position his feet and distribute his weight so he can be stable but readily able to move in any direction. Minseok stands with his feet planted and his hands up and Lu Han walks around, evaluating him. "May I touch you?" he asks.

"Whatever you feel is necessary, you may do," Minseok answers. After a moment, he adds, "Within reason." Lu Han laughs shortly.

Minseok expects Lu Han to touch him right away, but he walks another circle around Minseok before suddenly pushing on his shoulder just hard enough to send Minseok stumbling. It's a very undignified thing for a prince to do; Minseok hopes the guards aren't watching. "As you can see," Lu Han says, a hint of amusement sneaking into his voice, "without a proper stance, an opponent will find it very easy to get you off balance."

"What am I doing wrong?" Minseok asks. 

Lu Han explains, and when that doesn't work, he tentatively adjusts Minseok's legs and tells him how to shift his weight. Finally, on the fourth time Lu Han pushes Minseok, he keeps his balance. "Very good." Lu Han sounds a little gruff. For a moment, Minseok is concerned, but then he realizes Lu Han is probably reflexively switching into general mode. He wonders how many people Lu Han has trained like this, new recruits or young students at the Eastern Military Academy. Does he miss it, now that that part of his life is over?

Next, they work on stepping smoothly out of and back into the fighting stance, moving forward and backward. It's minimal movement, but Minseok is already starting to sweat in the sun. He contemplates removing some clothing like Lu Han, but whereas Lu Han may be accustomed to wearing less, it wouldn't feel right to Minseok. He'll have to put up with it.

When Lu Han is satisfied, he teaches Minseok how to block a punch with his forearm. First, they only practice the motion, raising his arm to the level of his head, bent at the elbow. Then, Lu Han stands opposite Minseok and punches in slow motion, giving Minseok a chance to practice. Finally, he asks, "Are you ready to try at full speed?"

Minseok is wary, but he doesn't want to admit fear, so he says, "All right."

Lu Han stands opposite again, but this time, his punch comes fast. Minseok is pleasantly surprised that he manages to get his arm up in time, but he's taken aback by the force of Lu Han's hit. "Ow!" he yelps, as much in surprise as in pain.

"I apologize," Lu Han says meekly, but Minseok thinks he's catches an amused twinkle in his eye. "Some pain is unavoidable, but do let me know if it is too much."

"I'm fine," Minseok says. He won't get very far if he can't tolerate a little pain, and this is important.

They continue practicing, and it still hurts, but it's nothing Minseok can't handle when he's expecting it. "You are taking to this well," Lu Han says when they pause for a moment. "You never had any training before?"

"None." Minseok doesn't know how sincere Lu Han's compliment is, but he hopes he can learn well enough to be able to defend himself should the need arise, and to feel more confident in his safety even if the need never arises.

"I think you will be able to learn quickly," Lu Han tells him, smiling.

"And will this help me against an armed opponent?" Minseok asks. It's all well and good to be able to block a punch, but most would-be assassins will have better weapons at their disposal.

"To some extent. You can block a blow with a knife similarly, and I can teach you techniques to disarm an opponent armed with a knife.

"And a sword?" Minseok asks skeptically.

"That would be somewhat more difficult," Lu Han concedes. "However, a sword can be difficult to use in an enclosed space. There are ways to take advantage of that." Minseok remembers Lu Han grappling with Yeongjin in the bedroom, preventing him from putting his sword into play. He shivers slightly at the memory of that night, but Lu Han doesn't seem to notice. 

"Here, let us try with a knife." Minseok doesn't understand what Lu Han means until he breaks off a small branch from the nearby tree and holds it in his hand like a knife. "Instead of punching, I will attack like this." He swings from the outside in as though trying to slice across Minseok's ribs. "You can use roughly the same blocking technique, aiming to catch just below my wrist."

The first time Lu Han swings at him in earnest, it's a little higher and faster than Minseok expects. He barely catches Lu Han's wrist with his fingers, doing little to slow the blow, and the branch hits him in the shoulder. Lu Han drops it immediately so it's only a glancing blow, but Minseok grimaces and rubs his shoulder. "My apologies," Lu Han says.

"You needn't apologize," Minseok tells him. "I can hardly learn what I need to if you're afraid to hit me. Are you so kind to all your students?"

"No," Lu Han ruefully admits. "Military training is much less gentle. But you are the crown prince..."

"I am," Minseok says, "but you can forget that as long as we're here. Just be careful not to injure me in any way that can't be hidden."

"I understand." Minseok doubts Lu Han will really be able to forget that he's a prince, but if he tries, at least he'll be less careful with Minseok. Anyone trying to kill him won't be, so Minseok needs to be prepared.

Minseok blocks the next blow, and the next and the next. Lu Han makes corrections to his technique, but they're small things. Perhaps it wasn't an empty compliment when Lu Han said Minseok was doing well. He's nowhere near Lu Han's level, of course, but that's to be expected.

By the time they stop, Minseok's arms are aching and he's flushed and sweaty, but he's pleased with the experience. He still has a long way to go, but for the first time since the attack, he feels a little less helpless. 

"I will continue on my own for a while longer, if you wish to leave." Lu Han, for his part, is just barely sweating, his breathing even as though he hasn't exerted himself at all.

"I'll stay." Minseok saw a little of Lu Han's exercising in their room, but he's curious what Lu Han does out here with more space and privacy. "Take your time." He sits in the shade of the tree in the center of the garden. Lu Han gives him a look that Minseok can't read, then shrugs slightly and turns away.

Lu Han starts by running along the garden wall. Minseok counts laps at first but loses track after seven. The area isn't large, but with the number of laps Lu Han is doing, it adds up. He moves at a steady pace, not seeming to tire. Minseok feels a bit silly being so impressed, but while running and other exercise may be natural to Lu Han, they're strangely foreign to Minseok. For royalty of the Hederam Empire, the focus is always on the mind, on knowledge and self-control and rules of polite behavior. While Minseok was never explicitly taught to set aside awareness of his own body in exchange for that focus, it seems that he absorbed that lesson over the years.

After a good deal more than seven laps, Lu Han jogs toward Minseok, stopping in the same area that they did their earlier work. Now, he does the sort of exercises Minseok saw him do in their center room, punching and kicking as he moves around. There seems to be a pattern to it, one Lu Han knows so well he doesn't have to think about it. He's breathing harder now, but the pink in his cheeks only serves to make him look prettier, a strange contrast with the muscles in his arms that shift with each punch. Even like this, he doesn't fit Minseok's image of a soldier, but it's clear that he's strong and a capable fighter, in case his survival of the attack didn't convince Minseok of the second already.

Lu Han darts occasional glances in Minseok's direction, perhaps to see if he's watching or because he's worried about making Minseok wait. Minseok doesn't want to make him uncomfortable, but he's curious and there's nothing else to look at within these walls, aside from the guards standing quietly at the gate, so he continues watching anyway. If they'll be making a habit of this, Lu Han may as well get used to it.

Eventually, Lu Han either has enough or decides that he's kept Minseok waiting long enough and stops, coming over to the tree to get his clothes. "I see I still have a great deal to learn," Minseok comments.

Lu Han smiles widely; he seems to be in a good mood after all of this. "I am happy to teach you as much as you wish to learn," he says, "though we may have some difficulties with swordplay."

Minseok smiles back with more restraint. "Self-defense is enough for me. I am grateful for your help."

Once he's fully dressed again, Lu Han looks down at himself, smoothing out his clothes. Minseok sees a flicker of something cross his face, wistfulness, or even regret. Is he missing moving about more freely and dressing in clothing conducive to it? He's been in the palace for three weeks now, and he has become noticeably more comfortable with the language and the everyday routine, but three weeks is not long enough to stop missing things past. With twenty-five years of life outside the palace, Lu Han may never stop missing it.

Minseok forgets to be nervous as they return to their rooms, but he's relieved to find that there's no one waiting for him there except the servants. No one comes to ask him about it later, and that night's dinner with the emperor, the high consort, and a few chosen nobles passes without incident. He keeps his concerns to himself, but at bedtime, Lu Han asks, "Minseok, are we...that is, were we breaking some law with our earlier lesson?"

"There's no law," Minseok tells him, "and no explicit rule against it, but tradition dictates that princes and princesses not be trained to fight. I don't expect we'll be punished if word gets out, but I doubt our lessons would be allowed to continue." Lu Han says nothing, but he looks worried, so Minseok adds, "If you're not comfortable with this..."

"No, no," Lu Han hastily assures him. "I think it is valuable for you to learn if you wish to. I only..." He hesitates, and Minseok waits, but he doesn't continue.

"Yes?" Minseok prompts.

"I am doing my best to make a good impression here in the palace," Lu Han continues, not meeting Minseok's eyes.

"I'll take responsibility for any repercussions," Minseok says. "I understand your position, but you don't need to concern yourself to such extent. As I said, we're not breaking any laws."

"All right," Lu Han says, seemingly satisfied. Then he smiles a little. "I enjoyed teaching you. I hope we will be able to continue."

"I hope so too," Minseok says. Then, "Goodnight, Lu Han."

Minseok keeps waiting for the novelty to wear off, but Lu Han still smiles widely at his greeting. "Goodnight, Minseok."

Whether it's because of the knife under his pillow, the fact that he's taking concrete action to make himself safer by learning how to fight, or only because he's tired from the exercise, Minseok sleeps peacefully through the night.

-

At their second lesson, Lu Han teaches Minseok how to twist an attacker's hand and wrist to force him to drop a weapon. He demonstrates the grip on Minseok first, and Minseok yelps, as much as surprise as in pain, as the discomfort forces him to turn around. Lu Han immediately drops his hand, embarrassingly, two of the guards come running over.

"Stand down," Minseok tells them. "There is no cause for concern." He must look so weak to them, Minseok thinks, reacting strongly to a little pain. Minseok has learned mental toughness, but he clearly has significant room for improvement when it comes to physical toughness.

"I need to be more careful," Lu Han says sheepishly once the guards leave them. "I have mostly trained recruits out of the Eastern Military Academy who were already experienced fighters."

"I must have a long way to go to measure up to them. But don't be concerned." Minseok shakes out his wrist. "There's no harm done. I only wasn't expecting it to hurt like that."

"It can be a bit of a shock. Perhaps I will let you practice on yourself first." Lu Han demonstrates how to do the grip on his left hand with the opposite hand, and Minseok mimics it, adjusting according to Lu Han's guidance until he has it right.

Next, Minseok tries to catch Lu Han's hand in that hold while Lu Han slashes at him with his stick "knife." It takes a somewhat embarrassing number of attempts, but finally Minseok gets it right—so right, in fact, that Lu Han bites back a curse as he spins away to relieve the pain, dropping the stick. His reaction startles Minseok and he drops Lu Han's hand, but it feels good to know that he's capable of doing this. "Very good," Lu Han tells him with a rueful grimace. "Now we continue practicing so you can do that every time."

Minseok's even more tired by the end this time, but it's a weariness that comes with a certain sense of satisfaction. He's pleased, of course, that he's learning concrete ways to defend against attacks, but he also feels good in a more abstract way without really understanding why. Perhaps there's something to be said for the effect of physical exertion on his mood.

"If you prefer to leave first..." Lu Han begins, but Minseok shakes his head.

"Continue as you please," he says. "I'll wait."

As before, Lu Han begins by running laps. Minseok counts twelve this time before he loses his focus in the steady pounding of Lu Han's feet. Eventually, Lu Han transitions to his mock fighting routine, turning this way and that as he punches and kicks. Minseok envies Lu Han the smooth, sharp motions of his limbs, the comfort and connection with his body that he's never had and never realized he was missing until he saw Lu Han like this. It's a mild, wistful sort of envy, largely wondering what it would be like. Who would Minseok be if he'd grown up like Lu Han, trained to fight instead of to rule?

When Lu Han comes over to Minseok to retrieve his clothes from the tree, he wryly comments, "I would get bored very quickly, sitting there like you do."

"It's a good skill for a prince," Minseok says, "or a prince consort."

Lu Han's expression turns pensive, and Minseok wonders if he feels envy of his own, wishing he knew how to fit in with the quiet and stillness of the palace the way Minseok does. It's a hard-won ability, no different from Lu Han's in that sense. Lu Han is learning, as Minseok is just starting to learn to be a little more like him, but Minseok thinks that it would be better for him to not learn _too_ well. There's already too much quiet and restraint in the palace, and he wouldn't want Lu Han to lose himself.

"Do you ever..." Lu Han starts, looking down as he ties his belt. Whatever he intended to say, he seems to think better of it. "I will try to work on that," he says instead, deliberately cheerful. He offers Minseok a hand up, and they leave without any further conversation.

-

By Minseok's fourth fighting lesson, he's beginning to feel more sure of himself. He can confidently find his fighting stance and stay steady on his feet. While he makes mistakes sometimes, he can block Lu Han's attacks more often than not, and he's getting better at disarming him. He'll need to get much better before he'll be able to stop an attacker who really wants to hurt him, but he's learning and improving and it feels like he might get there someday, hopefully before there's another attack.

"You're not going all out with me, are you?" Minseok asks after blocking several of Lu Han's punches in a row, though he already knows the answer.

Lu Han hesitates briefly. "No," he admits. "Not yet."

"Try, then," Minseok tells him. At Lu Han's skeptical reaction, he adds, "I don't expect it to go my way, but I want to get an idea of where I am."

"All right." Lu Han's reluctance is obvious, but he doesn't object, taking up a fighting stance again. Minseok does the same, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to relax rather than tensing in anticipation of the coming attack.

To Minseok's credit, he manages to block Lu Han's first punch. Unfortunately, mere seconds later, there's a blow to the side of his neck that throws him off balance, followed by a sucker punch to his stomach. With his balance already gone, that punch is enough to send him to the ground with the wind knocked out of him. He clutches his stomach, grimacing at the pain. He doubts there's any lasting damage, but it doesn't feel good at all.

Lu Han immediately runs to his side. "Are you hurt?" he asks, eyes wide with worry.

"Primarily my pride," Minseok says wryly. He gets to his feet with some difficulty. "I fear we have a great deal of work to do."

Lu Han's smile grows and then shrinks, and grows and shrinks again, afraid to laugh at Minseok. "You have only just started learning," Lu Han points out. "I assure you that I was not a good fighter after four lessons either."

"And how old were you then, three?" Minseok is unaccustomed to teasing, but he's relaxed right now, and he feels the impulse with Lu Han, wanting to show him that it's all right to have a more comfortable dynamic between them.

"Too young to remember clearly," Lu Han admits. "But I do genuinely think that you have a talent for this, and you are making good progress."

A lifetime of experience being a prince has taught Minseok to be suspicious of flattery, but Lu Han does seem to be sincere. "We'll see," he says. "Let's do a little more today."

-

The fifth time, Minseok stays after his lesson finishes to watch Lu Han, in what has now become their routine. He's beginning to remember some of the patterns of Lu Han's punching and kicking routines, and he tests his memory, mimicking them with miniature punches and kicks and seeing if his motions match up to Lu Han's. At first, Lu Han doesn't notice, but then he glances over and his gaze lingers in a way it usually doesn't. Minseok stops, embarrassed by his silly little motions now that Lu Han's attention is on him.

Lu Han turns away and continues until he reaches a point where he normally pauses before continuing on, but this time he stops and turns to Minseok again. "Would you like to try?" he asks.

"Oh, I don't want to interrupt you." 

"I do not mind," Lu Han assures him.

"All right, then." Minseok gets up and goes to join Lu Han. "You always follow the same pattern, don't you?"

"Yes," Lu Han says. "I can teach you a simple one to begin with."

It's a simple enough pattern to learn: three punches with a step forward on each, a left turn and punch, half turn and punch, three quarter turn, and the same in the opposite direction. Minseok hasn't learned to punch yet, only to block, and Lu Han insists on correcting his technique so he won't learn bad habits. Only once Lu Han is satisfied with his form do they continue on, practicing until Minseok can remember which way to turn and how many punches there should be. "Are you ready to try it?" Lu Han asks.

"All right." Unlike fighting Lu Han, Minseok isn't likely to hurt himself doing this.

They stand even with each other, a safe distance between them, and begin. Minseok follows Lu Han's pace, and they step and punch and turn in reasonable unison. Minseok isn't as sure or as graceful as Lu Han, but he remembers all the moves and stays on his feet, and he feels good about it when he finishes. "That was very nice," Lu Han tells him. "Could you do it alone?"

"We'll see." Lu Han steps away and leaves Minseok to find his own position and run through the moves. Without Lu Han to watch, he focuses on his own movements: punch, punch, punch, turn, punch, and so on. It's strangely meditative, other thoughts fading away, and when Minseok comes to a stop at the end, he feels a certain calmness. It's so rare for him to be able to escape his thoughts, even for a moment; is this what Lu Han finds in his repetitive exercises, and why it's so hard for him to be without them?

"You learn quickly," Lu Han says. "Would you like to do another one?"

"Next time." Minseok was already tired from their earlier activity, and now he feels drained

"Very well." Lu Han smiles, looking almost proud, pleased with his student's progress. "Any time you wish."

Minseok goes to sit down again, and while he feels tired more than anything else, he finds he feels a little proud too.

-

Life has returned essentially to normal after the attack on Minseok. It feels strange to simply move on without resolution, but that's all there is to do. The business of ruling the empire doesn't go way simply because someone came dangerously close to killing Minseok. He has more stringent security and his lessons with Lu Han, and that will have to be enough to protect him when the next attempt on his life comes, as it no doubt will sooner or later.

Unfortunately, trustworthy guards and fighting lessons are not enough, at least on a subconscious level, to make Minseok feel reasonably safe again. That initial nightmare has been followed by more, not every night, but often enough to disrupt Minseok's sleep and leave him feeling off balance and frustrated with himself. He's twenty-five years old and the heir to the throne and he should be able to master his fear. During the day, he manages it, but at night, everything he's normally able to push down seems to come out.

Tonight, he dreams that he's running through the halls of the palace. He can't see anyone else, but he knows there's someone following him, and his heart races with the fear of it. He runs and runs, but pursuit is always just behind him. His lungs burn and his legs ache and still he runs, on and on through seemingly endless hallways.

At last, he can't fun any farther and he collapses to the floor. He knows it means the end, but no amount of willpower can get him to his feet. He hears footsteps and braces for the end, but then, as usual, he wakes up safe in his bedroom. Lu Han stirs when Minseok jerks awake but only rolls over without waking up. Minseok envies him his undisturbed sleep, and his seeming lack of fear even now that he understands the danger of being royalty.

With a sigh, Minseok rolls onto his side, facing away from Lu Han. He checks the knife under his pillow, a gesture that is becoming more and more familiar, and takes comfort in knowing it's there. A knife alone, as evidenced by the last attack, won't keep him safe, but it's something. He closes his eyes and shuts out the world, but it takes a long time before he falls asleep again.

-

Minseok wakes up reluctantly to Lu Han saying his name. "Did you not sleep well?" Lu Han asks when he opens his eyes. "You usually wake up before me."

"I'm all right." Minseok hasn't told Lu Han, or anyone else, about his dreams, and he's not about to start now. He doesn't want to show that kind of weakness, and he couldn't afford to even if he did want to share. Even with his husband, he needs to show strength.

Minseok feels groggy through breakfast, too many days of interrupted sleep catching up to him, but he manages to find some energy for the days' tasks. That's a blessing, given that it's the day for monthly public audiences with the emperor. Minseok is obligated to attend and look interested in the troubles people share, though the emperor only rarely asks him to comment or offer help of some kind. In a way. that makes it worse, because he has to sit there for hours, reacting appropriately but staying quiet.

The subjects at royal audiences are always carefully screened for safety and to avoid embarrassing the emperor, though inevitably someone with a grudge sneaks in, or some commoner not used to holding their tongue makes an inappropriate comment. Today's awkwardness comes in the form of an old woman whose complaint about being evicted from her home turns into a rant about her good-for-nothing son who won't take her in, probably because he's afraid she'll tell his wife he's stepping out on her with the baker's daughter, and on and on until the steward stops her. (Minseok thinks, as the woman is led away, that he's glad Lu Han doesn't attend these sessions because he might not be able to hold himself back from laughing.)

After a politely boring lunch with visiting nobles from the south, including a man who, at only a few years older than Minseok, is far too young to be so pompous, Minseok is relieved to be able to escape for a fighting lesson with Lu Han. He's eager to drive last night's fear away with some more knowledge of how to defend himself, or at least to push it out of his mind with some physical exertion.

They begin with a review of blocking and disarming and pinning an opponent to the ground with a painful hand grip and a knee to the back for good measure. Minseok is still far from certain of his abilities, but his confidence is slowly growing as he finds himself able to execute the moves more smoothly and accurately. "You have learned a lot," Lu Han tells him when the review is complete.

"But very little out of everything you know, I imagine."

"Yes," Lu Han concedes, "but I have been learning how to fight my whole life. You started scarcely two weeks ago."

_It's not enough,_ Minseok thinks. _I need to be stronger._ He doesn't say it out loud, not wanting to show mental as well as physical weakness. "What else should I learn?" he asks instead.

"I thought perhaps some grappling techniques, which can be useful in close-quarters combat."

"Very well," Minseok says. "Show me."

Lu Han takes a step toward Minseok but then hesitates. "Perhaps...I think it would be better for me to demonstrate on one of the guards first."

"All right." Minseok doesn't understand what the issue is, but he waits while Lu Han calls one of the guards, Chanyeol, over. The guard is a good bit taller than him, but Lu Han stands confidently in front of him.

"You grab hold like this," Lu Han says, using both hands to grip Chanyeol's jacket. Then, still holding on, he turns around and does _something_ that causes Chanyeol to flip right over his shoulder and land flat on his back. The guard grunts as he hits the ground, and Minseok understands why Lu Han didn't want to demonstrate on him. "With appropriate technique," Lu Han continues calmly, "you can throw even someone significantly larger than you." He offers Chanyeol a hand up, and the guard gets to his feet, seemingly none the worse for wear. "Thank you for your help," Lu Han tells him. "You may return to your post."

Once Chanyeol leaves, Lu Han approaches Minseok again. "May I?" he asks, still hesitant no matter how many times Minseok tells him not to worry about it.

"Go ahead," Minseok says.

Lu Han grips Minseok's clothing as he did to Chanyeol, gingerly at first but then more firmly. "You need to get a good grip with both hands," Lu Han explains. "Depending on what someone is wearing, you may need to adjust where you place your hands, but the grip is the important thing." Minseok nods. "Once you have that, you turn your back on the person and essentially use your hip to get them off balance. Then..." 

In lieu of explaining, Lu Han demonstrates, hoisting Minseok up onto his back. Minseok tenses, afraid he's going to go flying like Chanyeol did, but Lu Han puts him back down safely. "You then flip the person over your shoulder, as you saw before. You can do that to me, but as I have not taught you safe falling technique, I will stop here." He turns around and lets go of Minseok. "Would you like to try now?"

"All right." Lu Han is wearing only an undershirt, as usual, so there's much less fabric for Minseok to hold onto. The techniques Minseok learned up until now only required him to touch Lu Han's arms and hands, and it feels a little strange to suddenly be standing close, his fingers brushing Lu Han's chest as he takes hold of his shirt. "Like this?" he asks.

"Yes, as long as you have a firm hold." Lu Han pulls back slightly, but his shirt stays in Minseok's hands. "Now, turn your back to me, and try to flip me like you saw before."

Minseok turns so that his hands reach back over his shoulder, still holding on to Lu Han. He pushes back into Lu Han and bends forward, trying to send Lu Han over his shoulder...and absolutely nothing happens. To Minseok's great embarrassment, Lu Han doesn't so much as budge, no matter how Minseok pushes against him. "As you can see, technique is more important than it might initially appear." Lu Han sounds amused, which only makes Minseok more embarrassed. "Here, let me show you."

It takes several demonstrations by Lu Han and too many attempts by Minseok before Minseok finally manages to get Lu Han off balance. He doesn't quite manage to flip Lu Han that time, but Lu Han's weight on his back tells him he's doing something right even before Lu Han says, "Yes, good, like that. Now try it one more time, using the full momentum."

Minseok isn't sure what Lu Han means by that, but he tries again, and this time, to his great surprise, Lu Han flips over his shoulder and lands on the ground. He's so surprised, in fact, that he forgets that he's still holding on to Lu Han and loses his balance, falling right on top of him. Lu Han handled falling with some grace, but now he gasps as Minseok's weight knocks the breath out of him. "That should generally be avoided," he says with a snicker he doesn't quite manage to hold back.

Minseok freezes, lying across Lu Han's chest. Then, surely only because he's too tired to restrain himself as usual, a burst of laughter escapes him. How ridiculous they must look, the crown prince and his consort lying in a heap on the dirt. Minseok scrambles to his feet and offers Lu Han his hand. "I'm sorry for my clumsiness," he says. Lu Han's hand is warm when he takes Minseok's, and Minseok fleetingly thinks that his chest was warm too when it pressed against his.

"Not at all." Lu Han brushes the dirt off his clothes. "I assure you people have done far worse to me in sparring."

"I imagine they have," Minseok says.

They continue practicing, and Minseok manages not to fall over again, which he counts as progress. He doesn't manage to reliably throw Lu Han yet, but he does get it right enough times to feel that there's hope for him. He stops, after the first few times, thinking about his knuckles resting on Lu Han's chest, and the way he has to push his hip into Lu Han's body to get him off the ground. It's normal, as far as Minseok knows, to do such things when fighting, and besides, Lu Han is his husband. While their relationship remains entirely platonic, there's nothing untoward about physical contact between them.

Normally, once they finish fighting, Minseok rests while Lu Han runs. Today, though, when Lu Han declares them done, Minseok finds himself remembering his dream. In the dream, he ran and ran, but in reality, he probably would have had to give up long before. Lu Han runs so many laps like it's nothing, but Minseok is in no condition to do the same. Learning to fight is all well and good, but he needs to have the strength and stamina to use these techniques he's learning. "I'll run with you," he says as Lu Han turns away from him.

Lu Han turns back, not managing to hide his surprise. "You want to run?" he asks.

Minseok shrugs, self-conscious. "Do you mind?"

"No, of course not," Lu Han assures him. "I tend to run quickly—more quickly than I probably should sometimes—so feel free to go according to your own pace."

Lu Han does start off slow—slower than usual, Minseok thinks, though it's hard to tell when he usually watches from a distance—and Minseok manages to keep pace at first. There's something strangely calming about the repetitive pounding of his feet on the ground, without thinking about his stance or Lu Han's attacks like he does when they're practicing. All he has to think about is putting one foot in front of the other and turning when they reach each corner of the garden.

Unfortunately, after only a few laps, Minseok's body starts to object. Their lessons are already much more exertion than he's accustomed to, and while he's started to adjust, adding running to it is asking a lot. Minseok pushes stubbornly on, even speeding up when Lu Han (probably unconsciously) does so, but after another couple of laps, he has to admit defeat. He stops and puts his head down, gasping for breath, an unpleasant reminder of the end of his dream. 

"Are you all right?" Lu Han asks. He's barely out of breath, Minseok bitterly notes.

"Fine," Minseok manages to gasp out. "Don't let me stop you." The pounding of Lu Han's feet resumes, and Minseok makes his way over to the tree in the center of the garden, feeling somehow defeated. Will he ever be strong enough to face the threats against him?

He spends the rest of the time sitting under the tree, not even watching Lu Han today. When Lu Han comes over, he asks, "How are you doing?"

"I'm all right." It comes out gruffer than Minseok intends. Lack of sleep and overexertion are catching up to him, interfering with his usual control.

Lu Han pulls his top off of the tree branch it's hanging from but pauses before putting it back on. "I must admit I do not understand your situation," he says quietly, hesitantly. "Given the circumstances of my upbringing, I had no choice but to develop my physical strength and my fighting skills from a young age. But do believe me when I say that you are making good progress. It does, however, take time. Please do not be discouraged."

"I'm fine," Minseok says, even more gruffly this time. He does appreciate Lu Han's words, but he resents that he needs them. He shouldn't need anyone's reassurance.

Lu Han doesn't push, only nods and silently gets dressed. Minseok doesn't know whether he's relieved or disappointed.

-

Minseok's bad mood lingers through dinner. He's sleep deprived and worn out from exercising and just ready to go to bed and hope he doesn't dream tonight. At least it's a small gathering for dinner tonight, only Minseok and Lu Han, the emperor and the high consort, and Minseok's immediate family. Minseok is suspicious as to why his parents and his sister are here, and his suspicions prove justified when the emperor says, "Prince Jaejoong of the Merten Empire will be coming for a visit next week. He is eager to spend time with the younger generation of the royal family."

The emperor doesn't look at Minah, though they all know that's who Jaejoong is really here to meet. Minseok does look, and though she hides it behind a polite smile, he can see that his sister is unhappy. It irks Minseok, not that she's unhappy, but that she has reason to be. Not just that, but it frustrates him that they have to pretend so much: pretend that they're not aware of the blatant matchmaking, pretend that Minah wants to marry a prince, pretend not to see the sadness in her eyes. It's nothing new, really, but today it irritates Minseok.

"I trust that Princess Minah will enjoy the prince's company," the emperor continues, as if the purpose of the visit wasn't already obvious. "And that the crown prince and the prince consort will join them. I know the crown prince's schedule is busy, but you will be able to find time to spend with your sister and the prince, yes?"

"Yes, we can be chaperones." The words are out before Minseok can think better of them, and he cringes internally. It's not so much the words that are a problem, though it would have been better if he had only agreed in a neutral manner, but the tone in which he says them, dry with a hint of grudgingness. He never takes that tone with the emperor, or even with someone else in the emperor's presence, and he doesn't know what he was thinking. He must be even more tired than he realizes to forget himself like that.

The emperor raises an eyebrow at his comment. "Good," he says archly. Then, "Are you and the prince consort still sleeping apart? Perhaps you should change that. You seem as if you could use some stress relief."

The emperor can be harsh, but Minseok has never known him to say something like this, and his eyes go wide before he schools his expression into something more neutral. Is that comment suggesting what he thinks it is? He bobs his head, politely acknowledging without knowing how to respond to such a statement, and doesn't look to see how his parents or his sister or Lu Han are reacting. It's embarrassing enough to be deservedly chided by the emperor without it being a comment on his (lack of) sex life, and without it happening in front of his family.

Minseok is glad when dinner ends, hastily bidding his family goodbye, with a sympathetic smile for Minah, before returning to his rooms with Lu Han. It's too soon for bed, but late enough that he has no other responsibilities, so he's happy to sit down and put the entire day out of his mind. He'd like to do that, at any rate, but it's hard with Lu Han sitting down next to him and the emperor's words ringing in his ears. "What do you think of this match for your sister?" Lu Han asks, thankfully not broaching the subject of the emperor's comment just yet.

"It's been a few years since I met Prince Jaejoong," Minseok says, "but the emperor would not have chosen him if he wasn't a good match." Minah still won't want him, but there's nothing to be done for that.

"Of course," Lu Han agrees. They get another minute or two out of discussing Minah's marriage prospects before Lu Han hesitantly says, "That comment the emperor made at dinner..."

And there it is. Minseok should have known it was coming. "It's unusual for the emperor to say such things," he says, dodging the implied question. "I would not think too deeply about it."

"Well...he is not wrong." Lu Han's words catch Minseok even more off guard than the emperor's, and he turns to stare at him. Lu Han's eyes go wide now, and he hastily backpedals, "That is, I only meant...I do not mean to say that you..."

"What do you mean to say, then?" Minseok's question isn't chiding so much as...curious. He doesn't know what he thinks of the emperor suggesting that he should be relieving his stress by having sex with Lu Han. (Is that what he does with his own consort? Minseok would prefer not to think about that.) But he must admit to some curiosity about what Lu Han thinks of it. His behavior on their wedding night suggests that he was prepared to sleep with Minseok if it was expected of him, but is it something he wants?

"I, that is, I, um..." Minseok has never seen Lu Han quite this flustered, and it makes him smile, if nothing else.

"As I've told you before, you may speak freely with me," Minseok says.

"I was only agreeing that...that is good for stress relief," Lu Han explains, his eyes firmly fixed on his hands in his lap. "I did not mean to suggest anything regarding you."

"Is that something you have experience with?" Minseok asks. Lu Han's eyes go wide again, and it makes Minseok want to laugh.

"I, well, that is, I, um, before..."

"Relax, Lu Han." It's easier like this, if Minseok laughs at Lu Han. He doesn't have to be embarrassed himself or think too much about what they're discussing. He doesn't have to think about whether the emperor is right that he's overly stressed, or whether letting Lu Han into his bed for more than just sleep would help with that, or whether that's something he would like to do, if Lu Han is willing.

Lu Han allows himself a sheepish grimace. "For soldiers, when you know you might die any day..." he says meekly. "We did not hold ourselves back from any...distraction." He opens his mouth to say something more, then hesitates, looking around at the servants and guards.

"You will have to learn that nothing is ever private in the palace," Minseok tells him.

"No, I suppose not." Lu Han sighs. "I do not want to presume in any way. But I...that is, if you ever wanted, I would..." Another grimace. "It need not be anything more than, as the emperor said, stress relief, but..."

Minseok lets himself think about what Lu Han is saying. He fleetingly imagines Lu Han in a bunk bed in soldiers' barracks with another man, and then he imagines Lu Han in _his_ bed with his clothing stripped away, laid bare for Minseok to touch. As he's thought recently, he's focused on his mind and ignored his body, but it wasn't always that way, not to this extent. Minseok is not entirely innocent and unaware of the pleasures of the flesh and how they can, in fact, distract from the unpleasantness of the world around him.

As Lu Han said, it can be stress relief and nothing more, but there's vulnerability to it that he's wary of. Still, if he's willing to let Lu Han punch him and throw him onto his back, to trust Lu Han to attack him and not hurt him, he should be able to trust Lu Han to touch him in a different way. If he's willing to let Lu Han see him be weak and vulnerable as he learns to fight, can't he be vulnerable in a different way with Lu Han?

"All right," he says.

Lu Han's eyes go even wider than before, like he can't believe what he's hearing. "By 'all right,' you mean..."

"I mean all right," Minseok says firmly, camouflaging the hesitation he can't hide from himself. "Let's try and see how it goes."

He half expects Lu Han to back out, but he only nods. "All right, then," he says.

-

They get ready for bed as usual, bathing and changing their clothes separately. In the bath, Minseok thinks about Lu Han, wondering where his mind is now. Is he feeling worry or anticipation or regret? Is he remembering previous encounters at the eastern front, perhaps someone special that he was pulled away from to marry Minseok? Is he wondering if Minseok will be as clumsy in this as he is in their fighting together? (Minseok is wondering that; it's not his first time with someone else, but close to it, and it's been so long that he's more than a little hesitant. Besides, it's different with Lu Han, who he'll have to see every day after this.)

Lu Han is already standing by the bed when Minseok comes into the room. He tells the guard at the door, "Wait outside until I tell you otherwise." The guard obeys without question, and once he's outside, Minseok closes the door. There are still guards and servants just outside the room, but this is as much privacy as it's possible to have for a prince in the palace. 

With that, he goes to join Lu Han by their bed. Lu Han doesn't look at him, and Minseok says, "If you've changed your mind..."

"No, I—" Lu Han's words come too fast, and he pauses. "Have _you_ changed your mind?"

"No." It's a little strange, the way this is happening, and awkward, but now that they're here, Minseok wants to follow through. Things have changed, bit by bit, between him and Lu Han since their wedding. He wants to see how else they can change now. He doesn't want to think too far beyond that, or to hope for too much, but for now, he only wants to know what it will be like to let Lu Han touch him in a way he never has before.

"I..." Lu Han pauses and wets his lips. Were they always so pink and Minseok simply never noticed? "Have you ever...?"

"I'm twenty-five," Minseok points out.

The attempted deflection doesn't work on Lu Han. "So? I know nothing of how it is for princes and princesses."

"My sister has a lover." That startles Lu Han, and Minseok realizes too late that this is the first he's said of it to Lu Han. He's letting his guard down already, for better or worse.

"Are you avoiding my question?" A hint of teasing sneaks into Lu Han's tone.

"You'll find out soon." He could tell the truth about his minimal experience, but that feels a little too revealing. Lu Han is a product of his upbringing, and it sounds as if that included many casual sexual encounters. Minseok doesn't want to reveal how different, in this way too, his life has been.

Lu Han lets it go, instead sitting down on the bed and taking off his shirt. Minseok has seen him in his undershirt before, but now his torso is bare. In the dim light, Minseok can see his well-defined muscles, and a faint scar on the right side of his stomach. He still has a soldier's body, despite him leaving that role behind, so different from Minseok's own. "You will tell me," Lu Han says quietly, "if there is something you want?"

"I don't know," Minseok admits. He does feel very vulnerable in this moment, but he pushes that aside, stripping off his own shirt and not looking to see what Lu Han makes of his body. "Just go ahead, and I'll tell you if I don't like it."

"I can do that." Lu Han undresses the rest of the way, and Minseok follows his lead. He's accustomed to being naked in front of the servants when they help him bathe and dress, but this feels different. There's nothing sexual about exposing himself to the servants, while this is more charged. That feeling heightens when Lu Han moves closer and runs his hands down Minseok's sides. He doesn't say anything immediately, letting his hands linger on Minseok's hips. "Tell me, all right?"

Before Minseok can ask what he means, Lu Han pulls him to the side of his bed, so his legs hang to the floor. Lu Han kneels in front of him, and Minseok watches, already feeling overwhelmed without knowing why. Everything just feels like too much today. Lu Han's hands find his hips again, and then his mouth is on Minseok, a soft brush of lips at first and then the wetness of his tongue. Minseok leans back against the bed, his body tense as though he's waiting for some attack.

There's no attack, of course, only Lu Han's mouth taking him in, coaxing him to give in to the sensation, to let go for a brief moment. Minseok's body responds without needing or wanting his permission, his hips rocking slightly forward to take full advantage of what Lu Han's mouth is doing to him. Minseok feels a strange sense of discomfort, as though this is something he shouldn't be doing, but he reminds himself that Lu Han is his husband and he's doing this of his own volition. Being the crown prince doesn't mean that Minseok isn't allowed to feel good sometimes.

It does feel good, even if he can't give in completely. Lu Han bobs his head skillfully, the press of his lips and tongue sending tremors through Minseok's body and making his legs (already tired out from running) wobble beneath him. There's a sort of determination to Lu Han's movements that makes Minseok think of him when he exercises, as though he knows his goal and is resolved to get there, and confident that he can. If his goal is the obvious one here, he does indeed manage it without trouble; soon enough, Minseok's whole body tenses, and he clutches the edge of the bed as pleasure takes over, running all through him and leaving his body loose and relaxed. He never quite lets go of his control, but it's enough for now.

Lu Han pulls off, licks his lips, and looks up at Minseok. There's a mix of uncertainty and smug confidence in his expression, as though he knows what he can do—and what he _did_ just do to Minseok—but he's not sure of himself in this context. Minseok smiles to let him know it's all right. "Where'd you learn to do that?" he asks.

"There are no girls in the Eastern Military Academy," Lu Han responds, straight-faced.

Something about his words or his tone or the whole situation makes Minseok laugh, the kind of loud laugh he hasn't allowed himself in years. "Lucky for me, then," he says. Then, more hesitantly, "I'm afraid I haven't learned the same skills..." He doesn't know what Lu Han expects of him, or even what he wants to give him.

"You don't have to," Lu Han assures him, polite language and accent forgotten in the heat of the moment. "If you'd rather—"

"Shh," Minseok cuts him off. Lu Han goes quiet, and Minseok takes a moment to gather his thoughts. "Sit," he concludes. He kneels on the bed, and Lu Han sits in front of him, legs spread out on either side of Minseok. There's another scar on his thigh, Minseok notes, on top of thick muscles that explain why he's able to run so much as if it's nothing.

"Minseok..." Lu Han starts.

"Shh," Minseok interrupts again. "Let me." This all feels new and strange and uncertain, but Lu Han made him feel good, and the least Minseok can do is return the favor. There will be time enough to think about what that means—if it means anything at all.

Lu Han doesn't answer, only watches as Minseok reaches to touch him. His eyes are wide, disbelieving; how strange must it be to go from sleeping with soldiers, other nobodies like he used to be, to having the crown prince touch you? Minseok doesn't think so highly of himself, but he imagines it's different for Lu Han, who came from nothing and has been uplifted to royalty.

It's strange for Minseok in a different way, watching Lu Han respond to his touch, his pretty face crinkling up as desire makes him forget himself. It's not a flattering expression, but it is very human, and there's too little in Minseok's life that is simply, unrestrainedly human. He finds he likes it, not so much Lu Han's expression as all of this, the shared pleasure and the mutual lowering of some of the barriers they've put up between them. Lu Han's probably not letting go completely either, but as he gasps and shudders in the heat of his release, Minseok thinks that they've shown each other more of themselves tonight than ever before. It makes him wary, but also happy, and for now, he focuses on the second. He'll think about the rest tomorrow.

They clean up in silence and dress without talking about it, and Minseok goes and opens the door to let the guard inside. It's back to feeling like any other night, although Minseok is aware that it isn't. He and Lu Han lie down beside each other, and after a few long moments, Lu Han asks, "Minseok, are we...?"

"We're fine, I trust," Minseok responds. Perhaps there's more to say besides that, but it feels like enough for now.

"Good," Lu Han says. Then, more quietly than usual, "Goodnight, Minseok."

"Goodnight, Lu Han."

Lu Han smiles as usual, and Minseok smiles back. He falls asleep almost as soon as he closes his eyes, and that night, he doesn't dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Minseok wakes up warm, with Lu Han's back pressed against his. It's probably coincidence that they ended up in this position today—they went to sleep on opposite sides of the bed, as usual—but it does immediately remind Minseok of the previous night's activities. They agreed that it would be simple stress relief, but that doesn't mean there won't be any awkwardness, or some unpredictable shift in their dynamic.

It's tempting to stay like this for a while, given how rare any extended physical contact is for Minseok, but it feels strange with Lu Han asleep and unaware. Besides, Minseok doesn't like to stay in bed once he's awake. He gets up without disturbing Lu Han and leaves the room to get dressed and wait for breakfast.

Lu Han emerges from the bedroom some half an hour later, sleepy-eyed and rumpled. He greets Minseok and the servants as usual, and it's not until they sit down to breakfast that Minseok notices a suspicious avoidance of looking him in the eye. He can't begin to say what it means, but it's obvious that Lu Han is uncomfortable. "How are you this morning?" Minseok asks, deliberately casual.

Despite Minseok's tone, Lu Han clearly knows he's been caught. He looks up slowly, as though his head is heavy, and clears his throat before answering, "I am well, thank you. And you?"

"Fine. There's no reason for you to be concerned on my account." He catches Lu Han's eye as he says it, making sure his point gets across. Minseok feels a little awkward too, but if Lu Han is going to behave like this, he needs to be the bigger person.

"Yes, good. I..." Lu Han's sheepish grimace is beginning to become familiar to Minseok. "I assure you I am not normally like this. I only..."

"...have never been with a prince before?" Minseok isn't tired like the previous evening, but the words still slip out without him thinking about them. Since when is he so comfortable with Lu Han that he can tease him like this? But they have been slowly getting more comfortable with each other, particularly over the course of their fighting lessons and then last night.

Lu Han's cheeks go pink. "No," he wryly agrees, "I have not."

Minseok catches the servants barely holding back smiles; they have definitely gotten too comfortable with him, but he doesn't mind enough to reprimand them. "And do you not wish to do it again?" he asks instead.

Lu Han's ears are turning red too now. "I...will leave that up to you."

"Very well, then." Minseok leaves Lu Han hanging as to what his decision is, but he smiles to give a hint that he's not opposed to a repeat performance. They've already done it once, so he can't see any harm in continuing. Besides, it did feel good, and Minseok's mood is significantly better today. That could simply be a matter of sleeping, but maybe the emperor was right, as embarrassing as that is, to say that he needed to relieve some tension.

Lu Han focuses on his food for a good minute while his face returns to its normal color. When he finally looks up again, he says, "I do not wish to pry, but you mentioned something last night...about your sister..." He looks nervously at the servants, but they've already overheard enough of Minseok's conversations with Minah to know her secrets.

"That she has a lover?"

Lu Han seems startled at Minseok saying it so directly, but he nods. "I was surprised, considering her marriage prospects."

"The prospects of marriage are relatively new," Minseok explains, "and they've been together for nearly three years. She is five years younger than me, and she hoped—and still hopes—to have some more time yet before her marriage."

"But she will marry whoever the emperor chooses for her," Lu Han says, half a question.

"Yes. That is her role and she understands it." Minseok is all too aware that his sister's lover, Ara, will not quietly let her marry someone else, but he thinks, or at least hopes, that Minah will do her duty when the time comes.

"Did you..." Lu Han hesitates, though Minseok can already guess what his question will be. "Did you ever have someone like that?"

"No. Not like that." Minah has her role to play, just like Minseok, but there was always more pressure on Minseok, as the crown prince. He's never even experienced true friendship, let alone been in love. He looks at Lu Han, who has a thoughtful, distant sort of expression on his face, and asks, "Did you?" He's not sure if he truly wants to know if Lu Han was pulled away from someone he loves to marry him, but it's about time he asked, so he can find out and they can move past it.

"I..." Lu Han shrugs. "I did think I was in love once or twice, though perhaps I was only young and foolish."

"I didn't take you away from anyone, did I?" Minseok asks. Lu Han doesn't seem upset by this conversation topic, but he could be hiding it well.

"No, no," Lu Han quickly answers. "I had other things on my mind besides romance when I was called to the palace."

"Being a general?" Minseok asks.

"Yes." Lu Han pauses and studies Minseok's expression, looking for something. "Minseok, I...I was unsure if I should say anything before, but I do want you to know: I do not blame you for taking me away from being a general."

"Do you blame the emperor?"

"No, no, I only meant..." It was an unfair question, and Minseok isn't surprised that Lu Han is denying it, regardless of what his true feelings may be. "I do not know why I was chosen to be your husband, but I trust that there was a reason. Like your sister, I understand that this is my role now. I...I do not want to hold onto any feelings of regret."

So he did regret losing the position he worked hard to gain; that's no surprise to Minseok, though he is surprised that Lu Han is admitting it, however obliquely. "I'm glad to hear that." Minseok feels as if there is more to say, but he's not about to apologize. It wasn't his choice, and even if it was, a prince shouldn't apologize for making necessary decisions. If it wasn't Lu Han, it would be someone else plucked from their life and brought to the palace to be with Minseok.

Lu Han looks back down at the remnants of his breakfast, but then he looks up again and smiles hesitantly. Minseok smiles back, and Lu Han's smile widens, assuring Minseok that there's nothing more he needs to say now.

-

They haven't been having fighting lessons every day, although Lu Han exercises most every day whether Minseok joins him or not. Today, however, there happens to be time in Minseok's schedule for the second day in a row. It may be ill advised given that his legs are sore from yesterday's running, but that just tells him that he needs to work harder. He'll never have Lu Han's strength and stamina, but with time and effort, surely he can improve enough that a few laps won't wear him out. Besides, he's beginning to, if not quite enjoy his lessons, then at least feel a certain sense of satisfaction after exerting himself and growing a bit more confident in his knowledge of self-defense.

"Shall we review the throw you learned last time?" Lu Han asks once they're facing each other in the garden.

"Yes, let's," Minseok agrees. He takes a moment to recall what he learned yesterday, planting his feet and grabbing hold of Lu Han's shirt. He fleetingly remembers, as his fingers brush Lu Han's chest over his shirt, the sight of Lu Han's bare body with its scars and its muscles, and his expression when Minseok touched him. He firmly pushes that out of his mind; that's not what he should be thinking about now.

It takes several attempts of awkwardly shoving back into Lu Han, but eventually Minseok gets it right and sends Lu Han over his shoulder and onto the ground, where he lands with a satisfying thump. "Very nice," Lu Han says, smiling when Minseok offers him a hand.

They spend most of the time reviewing, and Minseok is pleasantly surprised to find that some of the things he found very challenging at first are becoming easier. He falls into the correct stance without much thought more often than not, and blocks Lu Han's attacks smoothly, though admittedly not with Lu Han going all out against him. He has a long way to go before he'll be confident in facing an attacker, but he can see that he's learning, and that feels good.

It's a hot and sunny day, making Minseok feel like he's roasting in his layers of clothing after a while. Even Lu Han in his thin shirt is sweating, pink rising in his cheeks. Minseok has noted before that flushing during exercise makes Lu Han look incongruously pretty, but only distantly, as though admiring a painting. Today, though, it brings to mind the previous night's activities. Did Lu Han flush like that when Minseok touched him? He finds, with a strange twinge of disappointment, that he can't remember clearly.

The thought distracts him enough that he's slow to block Lu Han's next strike. Lu Han pulls back at the last minute so he only barely taps the side of Minseok's neck, then stops. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Minseok shakes his head to dislodge any strangeness, and wipes the sweat from his brow. "It's hot today."

Lu Han looks a little confused, as thought he's trying to figure out if that's an explanation or merely an observation. "It is." He shakes the front of his shirt to let some air in. "Would you like to stop?"

"No, I'm all right." After a moment's consideration, Minseok amends, "Why don't we move on to running?"

"If you like," Lu Han says.

Minseok's legs protest the second he starts running, but he ignores the objections of his muscles. It's not enough for him to simply learn fighting technique; he needs to become stronger, and that won't happen if he doesn't push himself. Lu Han darts occasional glances over at him, and Minseok gives him the benefit of the doubt and assumes that he's checking whether the pace is all right with Minseok rather than expecting him to quit. While the prospect of stopping is tempting, stubbornness pushes Minseok to continue.

Stubbornness only goes so far, but Minseok makes it through a good ten to fifteen laps before he decides he needs to stop if he doesn't want a repeat of yesterday's mood. He waves Lu Han on his way and goes to sit down and wait for him. Lu Han runs steadily, as usual, no indication that he's tired. Minseok envied him his strength before, but today, instead, he thinks of Lu Han's bare legs, his thick, muscular thighs. It's strange to Minseok, who's never been familiar with anyone's body but his own, to know what's under Lu Han's clothes.

Weary as he is from the exercise, Minseok lets his thoughts drift without attempting to control them. He thought earlier that he wouldn't mind being with Lu Han again tonight, and Lu Han didn't seem opposed either. That's not quite a ringing endorsement, but it was nice; not mind-blowing, but nice. Minseok has never had anyone to share his bed regularly, but he imagines it could be pleasant as they become more comfortable with each other. It's a strange thought for someone in Minseok's position, further letting his guard down, but—and the thought startles him—he feels that he can trust Lu Han. Still not completely, but far more than he would have imagined possible mere weeks ago.

When Lu Han stops, some time later, and comes over, Minseok absently watches him dress. He doesn't think about what he's doing until Lu Han's eyes flick over to him. He looks away immediately, but then color spreads over his cheeks. "Are you all right?" Minseok asks, teasing camouflaged behind a smooth layer of politeness.

"Fine, thank you." A slight, probably unconscious pout settles on Lu Han's face as he looks at Minseok, perhaps trying to gauge whether he's being toyed with. Minseok allows himself a small smile, answering that question. He expects Lu Han to be flustered, but instead his pout transforms into a smile as he stops with his top hanging open. "Are you enjoying the view?"

It's so unexpected that it startles a laugh out of Minseok, though only a brief one. "I suppose I am," he answers. There's hardly so much to see—much less than he saw last night—but it's not a bad view.

Lu Han is still flushed, but his smile widens. "Carry on, then." He continues getting dressed, but slowly, his eyes on Minseok. That only lasts for perhaps five seconds before he laughs awkwardly and looks away, quickly finishing.

-

The remainder of the day passes uneventfully. Minseok's legs are heavy from the running, but he feels surprisingly energetic otherwise, his mood nothing like the previous evening. Even as he prepares for bed that night, he feels less tired than pleasantly worn out, the soreness in his muscles soothed by the warm water of his bath. He expects he'll feel worse tomorrow, so he'll enjoy it while he can.

By the time he's dressed, Lu Han is already in their bedroom, sitting on the bed. He's leaning back on the pillows as though he's relaxed, but there's an obvious tension in his body. It's clear he's still not comfortable with what they did and what they may well do tonight. Minseok isn't either, but not, he imagines, for the same reasons.

He wordlessly ushers the guard at the door outside, then closes the door behind him. Lu Han looks over at him, and the tension in his body visibly increases. "You needn't be so nervous," Minseok tells him.

"D-do I seem nervous?" Lu Han asks, grimacing as his stammering proves the point.

"If you would like to sleep, you are welcome to go to sleep."

Lu Han pauses this time, perhaps to get himself more under control. "And if I would not?"

The response probably shouldn't surprise Minseok, but somehow it does. Given his inexperience, he couldn't say how satisfying being with him was for Lu Han. Still feeling somewhat hesitant despite Lu Han's words, he makes his way to stand beside the bed. "Then we need not sleep yet." 

Only when Lu Han nods does Minseok start to take his clothes off. Lu Han does the same without getting up from the bed. Minseok doesn't watch, feeling strangely self-conscious now. If they continue like this, will it begin to feel more comfortable, more natural? Will they learn how to talk about what they want instead of dancing around it? Will they be able to take in the sight of each other's bodies without it feeling loaded?

When they're both naked, Lu Han comes over and sits on the edge of the bed, looking up at Minseok. "Last night...was good, yes?" he asks.

"Yes," Minseok says.

"Good." Lu Han stands up and gestures toward the bed. "Sit." Minseok takes his place sitting with his legs hanging off the bed, and again Lu Han kneels in front of him. Knowing what to expect this time, Minseok's heartbeat speeds up. Lu Han's lips brush his hip bone, and then the lowest part of his stomach. It's nothing, only the faintest of touches, but Minseok's body responds to the anticipation of what will follow.

Lu Han progresses more slowly tonight, teasing Minseok with his tongue. It feels different but not bad, the sensation gradually building. Minseok leans back on his hands and watches Lu Han. His hair is growing out, he absently notes, the softer look suiting him better than the stern military cut. He wonders what Lu Han thinks of it, if he finds it inconvenient when he's so used to shorter hair.

Minseok loses his train of thought when Lu Han's mouth closes around him and doesn't try to regain it. The slow pace has his body buzzing, enough that he bites back a moan. There's no reason he has to stay quiet, but he's not ready to let go yet. Perhaps by the time Lu Han is finished, he'll change his mind.

Lu Han is still taking his time, but his patience is not infinite; Minseok notices after a moment that he's started touching himself. It doesn't look like much, but eventually, it draws a muffled moan from Lu Han, the vibration of which makes Minseok tremble. His body is beginning to tense in anticipation again, this time of the end. His head tips back, his body reflexively arching to meet Lu Han. Lu Han responds by moving faster and reaching deeper, and soon Minseok is lost, shaking as Lu Han pulls him through his release.

Only when he goes completely still does Lu Han pull back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Minseok, somewhat dazed, can't think of the right thing to say, but Lu Han doesn't seem to expect anything. He gets to his feet, and Minseok reaches out, pulling Lu Han between his legs. Up close, he can see Lu Han's flushed cheeks, all the signs of how aroused he is, and he likes what he sees. He catches Lu Han's eyes with an implied question, and Lu Han breathes, "Please."

It's not so different from the night before when Minseok touches Lu Han, but Lu Han is closer, close enough that Minseok can't see his expression but can hear every little sound he makes. He's happy for that because it tells him that Lu Han likes what he's doing, simple though it is. He doesn't know how far he's prepared to go to make Lu Han feels good, but this he can do. He touches Lu Han in quick strokes until he falls apart, with tremors running through his body that Minseok is close enough to feel.

For a long few seconds, the only sound is Lu Han's heavy breathing, and neither of them moves. Then Lu Han takes a step back and flashes Minseok an incongruously shy smile. Minseok smiles back, wondering if his expression looks anything like Lu Han's. "Would you like to sleep now?" Minseok asks him.

Lu Han's smile widens, the shyness fading from it instantly. "Yes," he says. "Let's sleep."

-

They repeat the previous night's activities, with minor variations, three times in the next five days, and it begins to feel, if not comfortable, then at least familiar. Minseok sleeps soundly through each night, though that could also be attributed to the equal number of fighting lessons they have during the same period. He's been cautiously pushing himself to do more, particularly running with Lu Han, and it's a challenge, but satisfyingly so. It's nice to see what his body can do—in more ways than one, he supposes.

A week after the emperor announced his visit, Prince Jaejoong arrives at the palace with a sizable entourage. Of course royalty never travels alone, but the prince is accompanied by more guards and servants than he could possibly need, along with some nobles whose only purpose seems to be to fawn over him. It doesn't make a good impression on Minseok, and he doubts it does on Minah either. It surprises him too; he met Jaejoong several times before, the last time being some five or six years ago, and he doesn't remember him being so excessively enamored with himself.

In any case, it's not for Minseok to judge him. His role is to be a polite host and chaperone and leave it to the emperor to decide whether Jaejoong is suited for Minah or not. In keeping with that, he politely engages the prince in conversation over lunch. "I hope your journey was not too difficult, your excellency."

Jaejoong's disdainful expression makes it very clear that that was not the case even before he speaks. "It was ghastly coming through the mountains. It always is, even in the summer. I dread every trip here." After too long of a pause, he adds, "No offense intended, of course. Only to the mountains." He turns his attention to Lu Han, who is sitting next to him. "I have heard a great deal about the new prince consort. How are you finding the royal life?"

Lu Han blinks in surprise, perhaps noticing Jaejoong's omission of his title. It doesn't seem to be a deliberate slight, only a lack of attention, but Minseok doesn't know their guest well enough to judge. "I am greatly honored to be a part of it," Lu Han answers. He no longer looks scared to death in polite situations like this, but it's still obvious to Minseok that he's nervous. It makes him realize how differently Lu Han behaves when the two of them are alone, how much Lu Han has come to relax around him.

"I expect _you_ have yet to take any trips through mountain passes," Jaejoong comments dryly.

Lu Han seems at a loss for how to respond to that, so Minseok jumps in, "Not as of yet, although the prince consort was a soldier in the east and is accustomed to a harsher lifestyle than us."

"I see, I see." Jaejoong is clearly uninterested in that line of conversation, so Minseok makes no attempt to continue it.

Minah is sitting on the prince's other side, and it's strange to Minseok that he's ignoring her. Is it deliberate, Minseok wonders, or only being too absorbed in himself to think of anyone else, as with his impolite address of Lu Han? It would suit Minah just fine to not have to make nice with Jaejoong, he's sure, but the emperor won't be pleased with that. "I have visited the Merten Empire in the past, but Princess Minah has not. I know she would love to hear more about your home, your excellency," he says. 

The look Jaejoong gives him quite eloquently conveys that he knows what Minseok is doing and he doesn't think much of it, but he does turn his attention to Minah. "Do you now, princess?"

"Yes, of course," Minah responds, perfectly polite.

Minseok isn't sure what to expect, but Jaejoong talks to Minah at length after that. It's mostly him talking, and from the sound of it, he's boasting about both his kingdom and himself, but at least they're talking, Minseok supposes. Lu Han catches his eye and there's a hint of wryness in his expression, but he manages to keep it subtle in a way he probably couldn't have managed when he first came to the palace. Just as Minseok has been learning from Lu Han, it seems Lu Han has learned some things from him.

After lunch, the emperor suggests that they go for a walk in the garden, but Jaejoong demurs. (To the emperor, at least, he remembers to be polite.) "I am tired from the long journey here. With your highness' permission, I will rest for a while."

"Yes, of course," the emperor says, though his expression betrays a hint of dissatisfaction. It's strange to Minseok, how the emperor seems less and less inscrutable with the passage of time.

Once Jaejoong and his entourage leave, Minah turns to Minseok and Lu Han. "May I join your graces while the prince rests?"

"Of course," Minseok tells her, in this case genuine.

Minah is quiet while they walk to their rooms, but once the door is safely closed, she says, "Prince Jaejoong thinks very highly of Merten, does he not?"

"And of himself," Lu Han adds. A second later, he realizes what he said and grimaces, making Minseok laugh. Minah looks at Minseok curiously, as though surprised at his reaction, a small smile on her face.

"That he does," Minseok concedes, "though I trust you will keep that opinion to yourself outside of this room."

"I will," Lu Han says meekly.

Minah's smile quickly disappears, and it's not hard for Minseok to guess why. She would prefer not to marry any prince in the first place, and Jaejoong has already proven himself to be a poor match in terms of character. She can hardly be looking forward to the prospect of spending more time with him, let alone potentially marrying him.

"Perhaps he was only tired," Minseok says, offering what little comfort he can. "None of us would make the best conversation when overly fatigued."

"No, we might even snap at the emperor," Minah teases.

Minseok winces. He'd hoped his sister had forgotten about that embarrassment. "I hardly snapped at him..."

Minah smiles but doesn't disagree. She's looking at Lu Han, and Minseok hopes she won't notice that he's blushing, no doubt thinking of what happened as a result of the emperor's response to Minseok's bad mood. There's nothing untoward about it, but there are some things his little sister shouldn't know about.

"In any case," Minseok continues, eager to change the subject, "give him a chance. Prince Jaejoong is the only prince in Merten, and a worthy match should the emperor choose him."

"Of course," Minah says, but she doesn't pretend to mean it.

They chat about easier topics—Minah's studies and their parents and so on—until a servant comes to inform them that Prince Jaejoong is ready to see them. "He asks that your graces come to the guest quarters," the servant says, somewhat nervous given that it's not the most polite of requests.

"Very well," Minseok says.

In the most lavish of the palace's guest rooms, they find Jaejoong lying on a couch. "I fear I am still too tired for a walk, but perhaps we can spend some time together here," he suggests.

"As you wish," Minseok responds politely. He and Lu Han sit on a smaller couch, while Minah sits in a plush chair across from them. "Were you able to get some rest?"

"Some," Jaejoong says. "How did you spend the time, your excellency?" At least he's making some effort to give Minseok his title, though not the correct one.

"We took the time to catch up with Princess Minah," Minseok says. "I am not able to spend as much time in my sister's company as in the past."

"Ah, yes, you live outside of the palace, do you not, princess?"

"Yes, your excellency," Minah answers, "though I visit the palace often."

They manage to keep the conversation going, but it's dry and dull and more often than not circles back to Jaejoong praising his home and himself. He brags about his mother, the empress, and his sisters and himself, about the land and the people and the army. Minseok is proud of the Hederam Empire, but he would never think to talk about it like this to the royal family—or even ordinary citizens—of another country. Perhaps Jaejoong really is too tired for better conversation, but Minseok is inclined to believe that he was too generous in saying that.

Minah's face briefly betrays her relief when a servant comes to call them to dinner. Dinner does provide something of a reprieve for Minseok and Lu Han, but not for Minah. Jaejoong is seated in the place of honor beside the emperor, with Minah beside him. Minseok listens to their conversation (more of the same) for a while, but there are many voices at the table and he's not able to focus for long. "Was your grace able to spend some time with Prince Jaejoong in the afternoon?" the high consort asks, drawing Minseok's attention away.

"Yes, we joined him in the guest quarters, as he was too tired to go out."

"I see," the high consort says. Minseok expects him to ask more about that, but instead he comments, "I am pleased to see that your grace seems in a good mood these days. I must admit I was concerned after the attack in your grace's bedchamber. It would be understandable to take such an attack to heart."

_I did,_ Minseok thinks, but he smiles calmly and doesn't say that. "I thank you for your concern. The prince consort has been a great support to me in this time." It's the truth, though he leaves out the details of how Lu Han has helped him to feel safer and sleep better in the wake of the attack.

"Good." The high consort looks briefly over at the emperor, who is engaged in conversation with Jaejoong and Minah. "I am glad to hear that," he says, turning back to Minseok and glancing at Lu Han beside him, half distracted by a conversation on his other side. There's something knowing in the high consort's smile when he looks at them, though what it is he knows (or thinks he knows), Minseok can't say.

As tends to be the case when there are honored guests, they linger over dinner for a long time, long enough for Jaejoong to start openly yawning despite his earlier rest. It's not exactly polite behavior, but at least he makes no attempt to leave early. Despite his apparent lack of tact, Minseok is sure Jaejoong knows better than to offend the emperor. He stays in his seat and makes some effort to make conversation until finally the emperor rises to his feet, signaling the end of dinner.

Minseok politely bids Jaejoong goodnight and says goodbye to his sister before he and Lu Han return to their rooms. Lu Han looks tired, Minseok notices, as though all the polite socializing has worn him out. It doesn't come naturally to Minseok either, but he's so accustomed to it that it no longer troubles him. Lu Han hasn't yet been in the palace long enough to reach that point, but Minseok expects he will in time.

It's still a little early for bed, so they sit down to relax. "Prince Jaejoong is very different from Prince Yixing," Lu Han comments, no doubt tactfully skirting what he really wants to say.

"He is," Minseok agrees. "Though either union would bring benefits to the Hederam Empire."

"Yes, I imagine so." Lu Han bites his lip and frowns slightly. Finally, he says, "I hope whatever choice the emperor makes, Princess Minah can be happy in her marriage."

Minseok smiles. It's kind of Lu Han to be worried about Minah's happiness. "I hope so too."

They lapse into silence for long enough that it startles Minseok when Lu Han suddenly blurts out, "Do you think the high consort knows?"

It takes Minseok a moment to remember the high consort's knowing smile, and the way he commented on Minseok's improved mood. "Do I think he knows what?" he asks. He can't help smiling at Lu Han's obvious discomfort.

"N-no, I didn't—" Lu Han stammers, red starting in his ears and spreading over his face. "I meant about the fighting!"

Minseok laughs. Lu Han is not as easily flustered these days as when he first came to the palace, but it's still hardly difficult to throw him off balance. Lu Han pouts at him, which only makes Minseok's smile grow. "He may," he answers. It's hard to say from the high consort's vague comments.

Now Lu Han looks worried. "Is it a problem if he does?"

Minseok shrugs. "If he objected to whatever it is he knows, he wouldn't have commented on it like that. If he does know, I don't expect he'll tell the emperor unless he feels I pose a threat to the emperor, which I don't." The high consort's first loyalty is to the emperor—he swore the same vow that Lu Han did when they were married—but Minseok trusts him all the same. As long as there's no conflict between Minseok's actions and the emperor's well-being, the high consort will keep his confidence.

Lu Han nods, though he still looks somewhat concerned. "You get along well with the high consort, do you not?"

"I do. He has always been kind to me."

"He..." Lu Han hesitates. "He seems very different from the emperor."

"He is." Minseok studies Lu Han for a moment, reading between the lines of his words. "You're surprised that he cares so much for the emperor." Lu Han winces but doesn't deny it. Minseok can't fault him for his skepticism; the emperor is not a kind man, and he makes no effort to be likable. Still, it's more complicated than that. "The empress—the previous ruler—died relatively young. As soon as she fell ill, there was a rush to find someone for the emperor to marry before assuming the throne. He was twenty-one at the time, and the high consort only twenty, when the empress died a few months later. It was a difficult time for the Hederam Empire, and I imagine for them as well."

"I see," Lu Han says, his tone conveying that he doesn't understand why Minseok is telling him this.

"My mother also speaks fondly of the emperor. I don't know what he was like before assuming the throne, but surely it changed him. I expect the time that followed changed both the emperor and the high consort, and brought them closer together."

"I mean no disrespect," Lu Han says meekly.

"Of course," Minseok says. "But understand that ruling changes people. The danger and the stress of it changes people." He doesn't know why he's emphasizing this—except that he does, really, because one day, he will also assume the throne, and it will change him too. What will Lu Han think of him then? He's surprised to find that it matters to him.

Lu Han looks at him, and Minseok thinks that perhaps he understands at least a little bit of what Minseok's thinking. "I hope..." he says quietly. "I hope that it will be less difficult for you."

Minseok smiles. He doesn't really believe it will be true, but he appreciates that Lu Han cares. "Let's go to bed, shall we?" he suggests. They've had enough of serious conversation for one night.

"All right," Lu Han agrees, flashing Minseok a smile before going off to get ready. Minseok brushes off the heavy thoughts and smiles too as he goes to his bath.

-

Jaejoong stays for three more days, each as painful as the first. Minseok can see Minah's smile growing stiffer with every passing hour, though she manages to stay polite. Minseok does his best to diffuse any tension and fervently hopes that the emperor will see that Jaejoong will be a poor match for Minah, and a poor addition to the palace in general.

The Merten delegation leaves early in the morning, and Minseok and Lu Han join Minah in seeing Jaejoong off. "You have been gracious hosts," he tells them with some degree of apparent sincerity.

"Are you looking forward to returning home, your excellency, despite the mountains?" Minah asks.

"Yes," Jaejoong says. "I do not like being away."

"You miss your family?" Minseok asks.

"Yes." The pause before Jaejoong answers is long enough for it to feel significant, but Minseok is perplexed as to why until he continues, "There are many people I miss back home."

It's possible he's reading too much into Jaejoong's words, but Minseok thinks that perhaps he understands why the prince is different than he remembers. Perhaps Minah is not the only one who would prefer that there be no engagement. It's not easy, being royalty and having your life not be your own.

"I wish you a safe journey back to them." Judging by Minah's sympathetic tone, she's come to the same conclusion as Minseok about Jaejoong having someone he wants to return home to. Lu Han looks lost, but it's not surprising that this is too subtle for him to grasp.

Once Jaejoong and his entourage are on their way, Minseok invites Minah to join him and Lu Han for a late breakfast. "Do you think the emperor will find Prince Jaejoong a good match for me?" Minah asks as they eat.

She sounds somewhat hopeful and more than a little pleading, and Minseok would like to reassure her, but he's realistic. "I can't say what the emperor thought of him, but there are benefits to the marriage, from a tactical perspective." Of the neighboring countries, their relationship with Merten is the most stable, in large part because the mountains Jaejoong so complained about make military incursions from either side difficult. Nevertheless, Merten is a wealthy and powerful empire, so there is value to strengthening their alliance.

Minah visibly droops, and Minseok feels guilty, but there's no use in lying to her. Besides, she knows that as well as he does. "That's true," she morosely agrees. 

"That said, our relationship with Alcea would benefit much more from being reinforced by another marriage. Prince Yixing wouldn't be such a bad husband, would he?" He knows perfectly well that Minah doesn't want him either, but better a kind husband who is open to being married than a possibly self-absorbed one who doesn't want to be together any more than Minah does.

"Perhaps not," Minah concedes without much feeling. Then, brightening somewhat, she says, "I appreciate the two of you joining me in spending time with the prince. I enjoyed your company." Minseok nods, acknowledging that. "You two seem to be getting along well," Minah adds. She's teasing, but only very subtly, remaining respectful.

"We are," Minseok responds, with just enough sternness in his voice to keep her from pushing that any farther. There's no real harm, but who knows what Lu Han will give away if Minah teases too much and he gets flustered?

They continue talking easily through breakfast, a refreshing contrast to all the awkward conversations over the last few days. When Minseok has to leave to join the emperor for a meeting with the local merchant council, he expects Minah to go on her way, but she says, "Perhaps I'll stay and keep the prince consort company. If your grace would like, of course."

Lu Han looks nervous, as if he's wondering whether Minah has some particular reason to want to talk to him alone, but he says, "Yes, feel free."

"Don't keep him from his lessons too long," Minseok says. He's a little wary too, wondering if Minah wants to ask Lu Han about him, or about their relationship, but he trusts that she'll be reasonably tactful and won't pry too deep.

-

Minseok sees Lu Han at lunch, but while Minah has gone home, there are other guests to focus his attention on. He doesn't have a chance to talk to Lu Han until after lunch, when they go out to the garden. "I hope my sister didn't bother you too much," he says as Lu Han takes his top off and hangs it on the tree.

"Not at all," Lu Han assures him. "She is very kind. She reminds me of you."

That makes Minseok smile. Underneath the effects of their differing social positions, he and his sister are indeed a lot alike. "It feels like a long time since our last lesson," Minseok comments. "I wonder if I still remember anything." It's only six days, but that's the longest break they've taken since Minseok started learning to fight. He's surprised to find that he's missed it, not so much the fighting itself as the exercise and the relaxed time with Lu Han.

"We will see," Lu Han says with a bit of a smirk. He steps away from the tree and adopts a fighting stance, waiting for Minseok to join him. Minseok remembers at least that much, standing opposite Lu Han.

Just over three weeks have passed since Minseok started working with Lu Han, a total of perhaps ten lessons. It's not enough by any stretch to get him where he needs to be to feel safe, let alone to be anywhere remotely near Lu Han's level, but it does seem to be enough for him not to forget everything after six days off. He feels slower, but he manages to block Lu Han's attacks and even throw him to the ground once. "You're going easy on me," he says.

Lu Han shrugs guiltily but doesn't deny it. Of course not; he's always holding back, or else Minseok would be helpless against him. "Let's do something new," Minseok says. Rather than putting himself down for not being good enough yet, he resolves to work harder. That's all he can do.

"All right." Lu Han teaches him how to use his opponent's momentum against him, and Minseok is pleasantly surprised at how easy it is once he understands what to do. He's relatively small and light on his feet, and that's to his advantage in this case, allowing him to nimbly move out of the way and send Lu Han stumbling past him or even flying over him. Lu Han takes it with good humor, quickly scrambling to his feet every time he hits the ground.

After a great many successful repetitions, Minseok starts to get a little cocky, perhaps, because he's too slow side stepping and Lu Han runs right into him, knocking both of them to the ground. Minseok flings his arms out, which breaks his fall somewhat, but his head still bumps the ground unpleasantly hard. "Are you all right?" Lu Han asks, sounding panicked. He lifts his head just enough to look at Minseok, his face so close Minseok can feel the heat of his breath.

"I'll live." Minseok got the wind knocked out of him, and it's hard to catch his breath with Lu Han's weight on him. 

Lu Han must be winded too, or a little stunned, because for what feels like a long time, he doesn't move, looking down at Minseok with his brow furrowed. Then, finally, he climbs off of Minseok and sits on the ground beside him. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I think so." Minseok sits up and dusts off the back of his head. It hurts a little, but not nearly enough to be concerned about.

"What's your name?" Lu Han asks.

"My name?" Minseok echoes, confused by the sudden question.

"You hit your head," Lu Han explains.

"My name is Minseok," he says. Then, "I didn't hit it that hard. Don't worry."

Lu Han grimaces sheepishly. "I don't want to hurt you. And how would we explain it?"

"Let's hope we don't ever need to." Minseok gets up and shakes out his clothes. His back protests the movement slightly, but it's nothing to be concerned about. He's hardly _so_ fragile. "Shall we continue?" Lu Han's eyes go so wide Minseok has to laugh. "You didn't break me. Would you give up after a little thing like that?"

"No," Lu Han admits, "but I am accustomed to it." His return to formal language tells Minseok that he's recovered from the shock of the fall.

"And I, believe it or not, am also accustomed to ignoring minor discomfort." Minseok smiles to show he's not offended. "Let's run, then, if you're afraid to fight me."

Lu Han very nearly takes the bait, but catches himself. "All right."

It's nice to run too, though there's a hint of soreness that runs up the back of Minseok's body with every step. He ignores it without difficulty. As he told Lu Han, he's accustomed to ignoring discomfort, whether in the form of a heavy crown on his head or having to attend a ceremony or meeting while ill. He may not be physically strong yet, but he's mentally tough enough to push his body when he wants to.

All the same, it does feel good to sink to the ground in his usual spot once he decides he's run enough. He stretches briefly, then leans back against the tree to watch Lu Han complete his usual routine. He seems none the worse for wear for all the times he hit the ground today, his movements smooth and unhesitating. Would Minseok be able to do that if he'd grown up like Lu Han, he wonders. There's no reason to think his body isn't capable of much more, but it's difficult to imagine. Who would he be if he'd grown up an orphan out on the border, far from the restrictions of palace life? Who would he be if he wasn't the crown prince? He can't begin to guess. It's a pointless, indulgent train of thought anyway; he'll never be anyone else.

Minseok and Lu Han go back inside together, but then they separate to see to various duties until dinner time. There are no guests tonight, only the two of them with the emperor and the high consort. It's an honor some people would quite literally kill for, a meal alone with the emperor and his husband, but for Minseok, it's relatively routine. It's clearly not that way for Lu Han, who sits stiffly and stumbles over his words, yet, but he does speak more than he ever would have when he first came to the palace.

"What do you think of Prince Jaejoong?" the emperor asks midway through their meal.

"He was different than I recall," Minseok says, "though it had been some time since our previous meetings. But he does seem to be a good man."

"Be honest now," the emperor says, in a wry tone that only he could get away with in this company.

"He came off as rather self-centered in the time I spent with him," Minseok admits. He feels uncomfortable being so direct, but he doesn't doubt that the emperor noticed the same. He doesn't mention his suspicion that Jaejoong's behavior was an act to make himself less appealing; the emperor doesn't need to know that and potentially take offense.

"If it were your choice, would you have him marry your sister?"

It feels like a test, though the answer seems too obvious. "We do have much to gain from reinforcing our alliance with the Merten Empire, but Alcea is a greater risk, and Prince Yixing also seems a better match for the princess. If he is willing and King Honglei will consent, I would choose him."

The emperor nods, looking satisfied. "I think the same. I will dispatch a messenger to Alcea within the week."

"So soon?" Minseok blurts out. The emperor raises an eyebrow, and Minseok backtracks, "I had not realized you intended to have Princess Minah married immediately. She is still young."

"Twenty is old enough for marriage." He looks at the high consort, who was twenty when they married, and smiles in a way Minseok's never seen him do with anyone else. "And a wedding of this kind takes time to plan and execute. We may as well begin soon. Besides, as you said, our relationship with Alcea is unstable. If we wait too long, it may no longer be salvageable through marriage."

Minseok can't accept that his little sister is old enough to be married, especially knowing that she doesn't want it, but she is, and the emperor is right that there are political reasons to hurry the marriage along. Their only other connection to Alcea is Prince Yinjie, and they haven't been able to count on him for solid political support since his wife died, before Minseok was even born. It's time for another marriage, the kind of union between two countries that can't be easily broken. 

"I understand," Minseok says. "I apologize for questioning your highness. It is only that it is strange to realize that my younger sister is an adult."

"I understand that well." The emperor is an a good mood today, for which Minseok is grateful. It's rare enough for him to be like this. Abruptly, he turns on Lu Han. "And what do you think?"

Lu Han can't hold back his panicked expression at being put on the spot, and the emperor laughs heartily. The high consort flashes Lu Han an apologetic smile as he turns an impressive shade of red. "I—I am afraid the complexities of political alliances are beyond me," Lu Han says meekly, as though he's not sure if he's supposed to answer or if the question was only a joke at his expense.

"You fought on the border for years," the emperor points out, turning serious again. "You do understand something of the value of alliances, and the threat of war. If we could convince Narkiis to form an alliance through marriage, we would no longer need so many soldiers on the eastern border." They've been technically at war with Narkiis, an on again, off again stalemate with periods of calm and regular outbursts of violence, for longer than Minseok and Lu Han have been alive, fighting over choice farmlands and a single strategic fort on the eastern border. That's why the Eastern Military Academy exists, to provide a steady supply of soldiers to fight the seemingly endless war.

"I do." Lu Han is calmer now, holding himself steady and tall in the way Minseok thinks of as his (former) general self. "I saw a great deal of violence and death on the eastern front. If there was a way to end the violence without hurting anyone, I would take it."

"Exactly," the emperor pronounces. Lu Han looks slightly taken aback at the approval, but the emperor doesn't seem to notice. "It remains to be seen whether King Honglei will agree, however. He is a stubborn man, much less agreeable than his son."

"Let us hope so," Minseok says. It's not ideal for Minah, but he understands, as he hopes she also will, that it is necessary.

-

That night at bedtime, Minseok closes the door on the guards as he has before, and goes to join Lu Han at their bed. They both undress, and Lu Han sits on the bed, so Minseok kneels in front of him. This is beginning to feel routine, but it hasn't even been two weeks since their first time and Minseok still feels somewhat shy, unsure of what to say or do. It must be obvious from the reassuring way Lu Han smiles at him. Lu Han gets up on his knees, moving closer, and Minseok is suddenly reminded of earlier that day, Lu Han sprawled on top of him, staring at him up close. Then, abruptly, Lu Han leans forward and his lips find Minseok's.

This is, somehow, the first time they've kissed. Lu Han has pressed kisses to Minseok's thighs and his stomach, but never his mouth, as though that was somehow far too intimate. It _does_ feel intimate in a way that everything else they've done didn't, the softness of Lu Han's lips and the warmth of his breath on Minseok's mouth. It only lasts a moment, though, before Lu Han pulls back, his eyes as wide and panicked as when the emperor demanded his opinion earlier.

"I, um... I..." He seems at a loss for how to continue, his expression falling into a pout that pleads with Minseok to understand.

Minseok can't say he does understand, but he smiles comfortingly anyway, wanting to defuse the situation. "It's all right," he says. "There's nothing wrong with a kiss."

"I was..." Lu Han bites his lower lip, drawing Minseok's attention to it. His lips are very pink. "I did not know if you would want to kiss me."

"After everything else?" Minseok asks. They've done a lot more than kiss before this.

Lu Han frowns. "Some people..." He chews his lip again. His cheeks are pink too, though a much more delicate color than his lips. "I have known some men to only be comfortable being with another man if there was no kissing, so it didn't seem too...close."

"I'm not like that," Minseok reassures him. Considering that he's always known he would marry a man, it would be silly for him to be concerned about appearing too interested in one. "I don't care. Do you like to kiss?"

Lu Han shrugs in an awkward way that Minseok suspects means yes. "If you like. It does...it can feel good."

"Then let's give it a try." He lifts a hand to Lu Han's cheek and leans in for another kiss. He is, somewhat embarrassingly, scarcely more familiar with kissing than he was with sex when they started, but Lu Han takes over after an initial hesitation, his lips parting against Minseok's and then his tongue dipping into his mouth. They kiss slowly, languidly, as Lu Han's hands wander Minseok's body and finally begin to stroke him, coaxing him to arousal.

It's a different feeling like this, but pleasant. Minseok starts to touch Lu Han in the same manner, and Lu Han gasps against his lips and even moans into his mouth when Minseok moves his hand just right. They've taken turns until now, but tonight, they fall apart together. They kiss hungrily until Minseok gives in first, tipping his head back as he arches into Lu Han's touch, lost in bliss. Almost as soon as he finishes, Lu Han pitches forward, muffling a moan into Minseok's shoulder as a loses himself. 

After Lu Han goes still, he presses a kiss to Minseok's shoulder, then lifts his head, smiling the strangely shy smile Minseok has seen in other moments like this. He doesn't say anything, and Minseok has nothing to say either, so he only kisses Lu Han, brief but firm, and then gets up to clean himself up. It feels a little different this time, but not bad. It feels, perhaps, as though they've begun to shift from simply familiar to comfortable with each other, and with being together like this. It's a nice feeling, he finds.

Once they're back in bed with the door open for the guards, Minseok says, "Goodnight, Lu Han."

Even after two months, the familiar greeting still makes Lu Han smile. "Goodnight, Minseok," he says.

-

Minah's engagement to Prince Yixing is confirmed three weeks to the day after the emperor discussed it with Minseok and Lu Han, over a small dinner with the extended royal family, the ambassador from Alcea and a few favored nobles. Minah, to her credit, puts on a good show of being happy about it, but Minseok knows her too well to miss the heavy, resigned sadness in her eyes. She knew this was coming sooner or later, but that doesn't make it any easier to bear. Minseok, who never had anyone he wanted to but couldn't be with, doesn't understand, but he does sympathize. He can only hope that Yixing will treat her well, and that in time, she'll make peace with her situation.

Minseok asks her back to his and Lu Han's rooms for a short visit after dinner, suspecting that she would like to talk. Sure enough, she droops onto the couch, the fake smile falling off her face. "Congratulations," Minseok tells her. "I understand it's not ideal, but I think you'll do well with Prince Yixing."

Minah sighs. "You mean it could be worse?"

"Yes." Minseok smiles, showing that he's sympathetic.

"I don't suppose..." Another sigh from Minah. "I understand that it's unavoidable, but couldn't you suggest to the emperor that we delay a little? I'm not ready."

"I did try, but his highness was decided. Our alliance with Alcea is tenuous and this marriage is needed to stabilize it. Besides, will you ever really be ready?"

"I suppose not." Minah sighs one more time before smiling grimly. "Thank you for trying, Minseok." She looks at Lu Han, then back at Minseok. "It's not so bad, an arranged marriage, is it?" At least I've met my future husband already."

"Exactly." Minseok flashes Lu Han a smile. "It's not bad, right?"

"No." Lu Han hesitates before continuing, "My situation was different, but I also felt that I was very unprepared to be married, and that there were other things I wanted more." His words don't surprise Minseok, though it's the first time Lu Han has said it so plainly. "It may take time to adjust, but if you make the best of it, you will be all right." He smiles. "You may even be happy in time."

Is Lu Han happy? Minseok is glad to hear him say it, and glad to know that Lu Han isn't bitter about the life he was forced to leave behind.

Minah's smile loses some of its stiffness, looking a little more real. "Thank you. I hope you're right."

-

The public learns of the engagement two weeks later, one month before the wedding is due to take place. A flurry of preparations begins immediately. For Minseok, though, life continues more or less as normal. He has a fighting lesson with Lu Han the morning after the announcement, and then a meeting over lunch with the emperor and some representatives from Alcea. After lunch, Minseok heads back to his rooms, but he's stopped in the hallway by a servant who says, "The high consort requests your grace's presence."

Coming from the high consort, unlike the emperor, it is a request, but Minseok has no reason to refuse. It's rare for the high consort to call for him alone, but it does happen occasionally. Minseok enjoys their occasional brief moments alone together, without the pressure that the emperor's presence puts on him. The servant leads him to one of the council chambers, where the high consort is waiting for him. He casually dismisses the guards from the room, and they leave him and Minseok alone.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Minseok jokes. With the high consort, he can be a little less serious.

The high consort smiles. "I will be sure to say it directly if your grace ever offends me."

"Then to what do I owe this pleasure?" Minseok asks.

The high consort is still smiling, but it starts to fade, and Minseok knows this will be a serious conversation. That's not unexpected—the high consort wouldn't suddenly call him here for nothing—but perhaps a little disappointing. "I heard that your grace has been accompanying the prince consort to the garden for his exercise."

Minseok freezes. There's no reproach in the high consort's tone, and he wouldn't have called Minseok to him alone if he planned to tell the emperor immediately, but it's still concerning. If he's found them out, the emperor could too, and Minseok doubts he'd take it so well. "What else have you heard about that?" he asks coolly.

"I must admit that one of your grace's guards is an ally," the high consort says. "I would never pry unnecessarily, but I did ask him to tell me if he felt he observed something I should know about."

It's not pleasant to hear that the high consort has been spying on him, but such is palace life. Minseok's servants and guards report things to him too, though he wouldn't dare ask them about the emperor. "And what did he tell you?" he asks, though it's not hard to guess.

"He said that the prince consort has been teaching your grace some basic fighting skills."

"Yes, he has." There's no point in lying if the high consort already knows. "After the attack in my bedchamber, I felt that I should learn how to defend myself. The prince consort is very knowledgeable and has been helping me."

The high consort studies him for a moment, no judgment in his expression. "I understand. I agree that that is wise. I trust that your grace's only purpose is to learn defense." He doesn't explicitly mention Minseok learning to fight in a way that poses a danger to the emperor, but they both know that's what he's hinting at.

"Of course. I only wish to feel safe in the palace, where danger is not uncommon." He thinks of his nightmares, which have become progressively more rare as he learns more and more from Lu Han. He'll never feel completely safe—nor should he, as he'll never _be_ completely safe—but there's no question that these lessons have helped.

"Very well, then," the high consort says. "I only ask that your grace keeps quiet about it, so as not to alarm the emperor."

"Naturally." Minseok expected that the high consort would keep his secret, but it's a relief to have it confirmed.

"And..." A flicker of something crosses the high consort's face, sadness or worry or perhaps a combination of the two. "I hope that your grace will continue to learn to defend yourself well. I fear that your grace is correct to expect danger."

Does he know something? But here, with no one to overhear (unless the servants are spying on them outside the door), surely the high consort would tell him if he suspected some particular threat. No, Minseok has to assume that he only said that because he's all too aware of the danger that comes with being the emperor or the heir to the throne. "I hope you are wrong," Minseok says, "but I will be prepared."

"Good." The high consort hesitates for a moment before he adds, "Your grace seems more...comfortable, somehow, these days. I think perhaps these fighting lessons have been valuable." He smiles, a bit of a twinkle sneaking into his eyes. "Perhaps the prince consort's presence has been valuable as well."

Minseok remembers suddenly the way Lu Han blushed when he asked if the high consort knew about their fighting, and perhaps the rest of it, and he smiles too. Even after over two months of marriage, he and Lu Han are still learning their way around each other, but he does feel better for having Lu Han at his side, teaching him to defend himself and providing a kind of support he never had before. They're a long way from being as close as the emperor and the high consort, but they have years ahead of them to get there. "Perhaps he has," he agrees.


	5. Chapter 5

In order to impress the guests who will come from Alcea, Minah's wedding will be far more elaborate than Minseok's. That too is tradition: the weddings of crown princes and princesses follow the strictest of ceremonial rules, while those of other princes and princesses have less in the way of ceremony and much more in the way of showing off. As a result, despite having longer to prepare for her wedding than Minseok did for his, Minah is constantly busy. Minseok would like to have an opportunity to talk to her now and then, to see how she's doing and cheer her up, but there never seems to be any time.

He does see her at dinner two days after the announcement, but there's a noble couple from the west with twin daughters her age visiting, so Minah is seated with them. Their father sits next to Lu Han and engages him and Minseok in dry conversation about trade with Scill as the servants bring out food. (More accurately, Minseok responds to his comments about trade while Lu Han tries not to look nervous, no doubt concerned about how little he knows of their cross-border trade.)

They're just about to begin eating when suddenly a cry cuts through the din of conversation. "Wait! Stop!" Ordinarily, no one would dare to yell in the middle of a formal dinner, so it's clear that something is seriously wrong. Minseok looks toward the sound and sees the head cook running toward the table. The guards immediately move to block him, and he stops running but pants out, "Please. I must speak with the emperor."

"What was that?" the emperor barks.

"Your highness," the head cook says more clearly, "please do not eat the food."

"What is the meaning of this?" The anger is clear in the emperor's voice and Minseok fears it's about to burst out. 

The head cook quails and bows deeply. "I deeply apologize, your highness. I fear the food is poisoned."

"Poisoned?" There are gasps all around the table. The threat of poisoning always exists in the palace, but there are so many steps taken to guard against it that no ruler of the Hederam Empire has ever been poisoned at their own table. "What about the tasters?" the emperor demands. "Did they not do their duty?"

"They did, your highness, but then one of the kitchen boys told me he saw a taster do something to the food after she tried it. He could not be sure that she added something dangerous, but the risk is too great to not be cautious." 

There's another commotion in the direction of the kitchen, and they all turn to see two men dragging a young woman between them. She looks small and helpless between the large men, but it isn't necessary to be physically imposing to poison someone. It would be better, in fact, to send someone harmless-looking. But would someone really be so brazen as to try to poison the emperor like this?

"Is this the taster?" the emperor asks, his voice rising. Minseok can understand why he's so angry, but he shouldn't be showing it like this. It's too easy to interpret it as fear and therefore weakness.

"Yes, your highness," the head cook says. "She has been a taster for some time now, but—"

"What did you put in the food?" the emperor snaps.

"Nothing, your highness." The woman's voice shakes. She looks so young, but then, so were the guards who attacked Minseok. "Please, your highness, I did nothing. I would never harm your highness, or anyone."

"If you have done nothing, then you will not mind tasting every dish here."

"Y-your highness?"

"Taste the dishes," the emperor says sharply. "Then we will know if they are poisoned or not. Start here." He gestures at the meat dish opposite him.

The men holding her bring her over as the people sitting by the dish move aside. "Should we release her, your highness?" one of them asks.

"Of course not. She can eat like that."

Minseok sees the way the guests exchange apprehensive glances. This is becoming a spectacle, and he can't see the benefit of it. At the same time, he can't see a way to defuse it without angering the emperor further, so he bites his tongue for now. He watches as the woman awkwardly bends forward, bringing her mouth to the plate. She manages to grab a mouthful of food and stands up again, chewing. She looks terrified, and Minseok finds it hard to believe that someone who planned a poisoning could look so frightened.

When she shows no immediate ill effects, the emperor gestures to another plate. "Continue."

Three more plates follow with no reaction, and the poor woman is visibly trembling now. The guests, for their part, are shifting uncomfortably. If the emperor wants to torment this woman, that's his prerogative, but he should know better than to behave like this in front of so many witnesses. Minseok is trying to think of a way to stop this, or else to get the guests out of here, when the high consort jumps in, "Your highness, as we will not be eating this food ourselves, perhaps we could grant our guests leave to return to their homes and lodgings and find their own dinners."

The emperor frowns, looking vaguely confused and still awfully angry. Then, to Minseok's great relief, he shrugs. "Very well. You may all go." The guests all leave as quickly as they can without being rude, but Minseok lingers uncertainly until the emperor, says, "You too."

Minseok feels a little guilty leaving the high consort alone to deal with the emperor's anger, but there's nothing to be done for it. He and Lu Han beat a hasty retreat as the emperor turns his attention back to the taster and bites out, "What are you waiting for?

Back in their rooms, Lu Han says, "First guards attacking in the night, now official tasters poisoning food. Is it ever safe in the palace?" It sounds like a joke, but he's pale, clearly unnerved by the experience, though Minseok can't say how much is the initial threat of poisoning and how much is the emperor's response.

"No," Minseok answers bluntly. "It's not." Lu Han frowns, and while Minseok doesn't feel guilty for saying it, he does regret that this is the world they live in. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth. If anything, there's likely to be more danger now. There always is in times of change."

"Do you think someone will try to stop the wedding?" Lu Han asks.

"There are many people who might wish to," Minseok says. Ara, perhaps someone from Alcea who doesn't want Yixing married, people from both Alcea and other countries who would prefer that the Hederam Empire and Alcea not strengthen their connection, and most likely others whose objections haven't occurred to Minseok. He, Minah, Yixing, the emperor, and ultimately everyone in the palace and the members of the royal family outside of it should be on guard from now until the wedding, more so than usual.

"Who knew I would be in more danger as royalty than as a soldier?" Lu Han says wryly.

"Anyone in the palace could have told you that." Minseok smiles to soften his words. "In any case, it's good that you've been teaching me to defend myself. I may well need it."

Lu Han frowns and reaches for his side as though reflexively going for the sword he no longer has. "I very much hope not."

"As do I," Minseok agrees, "but I'll be ready."

-

The next morning when the guards change over, Lu Han asks them, "Have you heard any news regarding the poisoning attempt yesterday?" Minseok's surprised that he's concerned enough to ask the guards instead of waiting to find out later, but then, the threats of palace life are still new to him, or perhaps it's that he's not used to standing back and letting others deal with threats.

"Oh, well..." The guards' obvious discomfort concerns Minseok; what gossip have they heard since last night? "As I understand it," Yoongi says, "there was no indication in the end that any of the food was poisoned. The taster was kept in a cell overnight to see if she would eventually show some effect." He hesitates.

"But there were no effects?" Minseok pushes.

"She was very upset," Yoongi explains, "perhaps enough to make herself physically ill, but she survived despite eating a large amount of the food. The captain does not believe she was exposed to poison, as she seemed well enough this morning."

"I see." That's a good sign, but also worrying in it's own way. The emperor's overreaction would be bad enough if the food really had been poisoned. How much worse will it look if word gets out that he tormented an innocent woman? He hopes the guests and the guards and servants who witnessed his actions won't speak of it, but it only takes one person for gossip to spread. "Has there been any word of what will happen to her?"

"No, your grace," Yoongi says, "Not that I have heard." The other guards also shake their heads when Minseok looks questioningly at them.

There continues to be no word, although Minseok does see the emperor during the day, until dinner that night. It's only Minseok and Lu Han with the emperor and the high consort, which is a relief. Minseok doesn't expect a repeat of the emperor's behavior, but it's best to give him time to cool off in case he's still in a mood. He seems cheerful enough, for the emperor, commenting with a wry smile when the food comes out, "Perhaps I should wait a moment to be sure no one will come running from the kitchen."

"I am sure that they took extra precautions with our food today," the high consort says. He doesn't smile, and Minseok wonders what he's thinking, and what he saw last night after the rest of them left.

"Your highness, if I may ask..." Minseok starts, against his better judgment. "I understand that the taster suffered no ill effects from the food."

"That is correct," the emperor says.

"Will she not be punished, then?" He can't see why she should be, and Minseok has always known the emperor to be reasonable in doling out punishment, but he was not reasonable last night.

"I sent her away." The emperor's tone is light, but he gives Minseok a judgmental look, as if to say, _I see what you think of me._ "Perhaps she truly did nothing, but we cannot take the risk. She should be grateful for her freedom."

"Yes, your highness," Minseok agrees automatically. He doesn't think the woman owes the emperor any gratitude after what he did to her, but at least she's safe now. It was perhaps a kindness to send her away from the palace, so she won't have to live in fear of repeating the experience.

"And we will continue to be very careful," the high consort says, "so that no harm will come to any of us in the time leading up to Princess Minah's wedding." His brusque tone says that he's ready to be done with the discussion.

To Minseok's relief, the emperor changes the subject to wedding planning. He seems himself again, by no means friendly, but calm. Minseok hopes that his extreme behavior the night before was only a fluke, an overreaction in a moment of stress. As long as that's all it was, they can move on and forget it ever happened.

-

Three days later, late enough that Minseok has just finished dressing for bed, there's a knock at the door. It startles Minseok, but he tells himself that there's no reason to be afraid. Anyone who wished him harm wouldn't stop to knock. Sure enough, a moment later, one of the guards outside calls through the door, "Princess Minah wishes to see your graces."

"Let her in," Minseok tells the inside guards. Minah is no danger to him, but her being here so late is a clear sign that something is wrong. Lu Han comes in from the other bedroom, having also finished getting ready for bed, and frowns uncertainly at Minseok.

As soon as Minah walks in, Minseok can see that she's upset. Her eyes are red and shiny, though she's holding back her tears, and everything from her lips to her shoulders to her head is drooping. "What's wrong?" Minseok asks.

"May I..." Minah's voice shakes, so she pauses and clears her throat. "May I speak with you alone?"

"Of course." Minseok leads his sister into the bedroom, closing out Lu Han and the guards and servants. A little voice in the back of his head asks whether he's sure it's safe for him to be alone with Minah, but he shushes it. There's no one he entirely trusts, but he trusts Minah more than almost anyone else. Besides, he can always tell when she's pretending to be happy or interested; he has to believe that he would also know if she was pretending to be upset. "What happened?" he asks, gesturing for Minah to sit at the foot of the bed.

"I went to see Ara," Minah tells him. "I've been so busy I've barely been able to see her, and...to tell the truth, I was avoiding her. I felt as if as long as we didn't talk about it, I could pretend that it's not over between us." Minseok nods sympathetically and doesn't interrupt, so she continues, "She was angry. I expected that, but I didn't think she'd be angry with _me_. She should know that it's not my choice to marry someone else now, or ever."

"She should, but I imagine it's hard to accept." Minseok keeps his tone carefully neutral. He doesn't want to upset Minah more by saying that he doesn't think Ara ever understood the way Minah did that they couldn't be together forever.

"She did apologize for yelling after, but..." Minah's frown deepens, and Minseok waits. His sister is strong, as a princess needs to be. She wouldn't come (almost) crying to Minseok unless something worse than an unhappy break up with Ara happened. "Later, I said something about there being no way for us to stay together, and she said...she said that the only way that could happen is if you died. She tried to act like it was a joke, but I know her, and she wasn't joking." 

Now, finally, the tears that have been welling up in Minah's eyes spill over. She rubs them roughly away and looks at Minseok. He's thinking of how to respond, but his expression must give something away, because Minah's eyes go wide. "You _knew_?"

"Not for sure, but I suspected. There have been attempts on my life that I feared she was behind, but never any proof." Minseok feels guilty for hiding this from his sister, but what would have been gained by telling her before? She only would have been here crying over the dissolution of her relationship that much sooner.

"Why didn't you say anything? I would have—" Minah breaks off abruptly. "Minseok, you didn't think...you know I had no part in any of this, don't you? I would never want you dead, no matter what I stood to gain from it."

"I know." He did believe that, though there was a small, cynical part of him that regularly reminded himself that he could never be sure. "But I didn't want to hurt you if it might not be true."

Minah's tears are falling faster, and Minseok wants to give her a hug, but he hasn't done that since they were children. She's his sister, but the fact that they're royalty, with all that entails, never goes away. "I'm sorry," he says instead.

Minah shakes her head, frustratedly wiping away her tears. "No, I'm sorry. I should've known. You don't think Ara was behind the guards who attacked you, do you?"

"I doubt it. Someone put a lot of time and money into arranging that attack. I don't think it was a single individual behind it." He also doesn't think Ara would go to such extreme lengths to get rid of him, but the truth is, he doesn't know her well. He doesn't know what she's capable of.

Minah wilts with relief. "Good." She sniffs and wipes her eyes a few more times, starting to get herself under control again. "I told her in no uncertain terms that I would never forgive her if anything happened to you. I don't think she'll try anything else, but...be safe. I'm sure there are other threats out there."

"For you too," Minseok says. "There are bound to be people who want to stop this marriage for other reasons, and they won't mind hurting you."

Minah nods. "I'm sorry for barging in here in here so late. I just couldn't wait."

"It's all right," Minseok assures her. "But be careful going home. You didn't come alone, did you?"

"No, my guards are here. I'll be fine." Minah gets up, swiping at her eyes one more time before opening the door. Minseok follows her and finds Lu Han sitting on the couch and the servants looking carefully disinterested in what Minseok and his sister were discussing. "I apologize for keeping your grace awake," Minah tells Lu Han. "I'll leave my brother to you now." That's embarrassing, but Minseok is glad enough to see her smile that he doesn't care.

Lu Han looks embarrassed too, but he manages to smoothly respond, "Have a good night. Take care."

After Minah leaves, Minseok and Lu Han go into the bedroom. Minseok closes the guards out again, though he's not sure he's in the mood to do anything tonight. "Is everything all right?" Lu Han asks. "That is, I do not wish to pry, but if there is anything you would like to talk about..."

Minseok sits on the bed, debating what he wants to tell Lu Han. "I think I was lucky," he says, "to have been alone before my marriage. Minah knew it was coming, but I don't think she was prepared for what that truly means."

Lu Han nods, but there's a skeptical look on his face. He was there when Minseok talked to Minah about her engagement before, and she didn't cry or feel the need to talk alone that time. Still, true to his word, he doesn't push. "I hope she will be able to come to terms with it soon."

They sit in silence for a long moment as Minseok's thoughts follow Minah, wondering if she's safe, and if she'll be able to find happiness with Yixing. Then, he pulls himself back to the present and Lu Han, who is standing uncertainly by the bed. He thinks about what he said, that he was lucky to not have anyone else before his marriage. He was lucky also to be married to Lu Han, who has been good to him and is doing his best to find his way in the palace. "Come here," he says.

Lu Han sits in front of him, and Minseok kisses him, enjoying the confidence he's gained in his ability to do this well. He pulls back after a short time and Lu Han smiles wryly. "I wasn't sure if we were only talking tonight."

"I've had enough of talking." Minseok leans in for another kiss, and for a short time, he lets Lu Han's mouth and hands make him forget everything else.

-

Prince Yixing and the guests Alcea has sent with him arrive one week before the wedding. The king and queen were invited, along with the other princes, but in the end, Yixing comes alone with a handful of nobles, as well as his own servants and guards. "I apologize on behalf of my parents and brothers, your highness," he tells the emperor when he comes to the audience hall to greet him and Minseok. "My brothers are unavoidably occupied at the moment. The king and queen hoped to attend the wedding, but the queen fell ill recently and was not able to make the journey."

"I am sorry to hear that, prince," the emperor responds. Minseok can see that he's displeased, though he attempts to hide it. It's unclear whether Yixing's excuses are genuine or his family's absence is a deliberate slight. "Is it serious?"

"I thank your highness for the concern. The doctors say she will recover, but it may take a few weeks. I hope that Princess Minah and I will be able to travel to see her and my father some time after the wedding."

"Yes, of course." The emperor is probably no happier with the situation, but his expression has smoothed over. "We are pleased to welcome any guests from Alcea, and of course your uncle is also here." 

Prince Yinjie is Minseok's uncle by marriage but Yixing's by blood, the second youngest of seven princes and princesses in the previous generation. He doesn't seem to bear quite the same resentment toward Minah as he does to Minseok, but Minseok still can't help wondering if he's less than happy with the current situation. If his wife had lived...well, Yixing wouldn't be marrying one of her children, but Prince Yinjie might be preparing to celebrate a different union. If his wife had lived and their son stood to inherit the throne, Minseok imagines there would be far less need to reestablish their alliance with Alcea.

Yixing is quickly drawn into wedding preparations, but Minseok does have the opportunity to speak to him at dinner that night, when Yixing is seated in the place of highest honor between him and the emperor. "It is good to see you again, prince," Minseok tells him. It's the truth; while the circumstances of this marriage are complicated, none of that is Yixing's fault. He seems to be a good man.

"I am also pleased to see your grace again. The prince consort as well." Lu Han, who was half distracted by a conversation on his other side, starts, then smiles at Yixing once the words sink in. "I do hope that your grace approves of me as a match for Princess Minah."

Minseok smiles. "I do. And I do hope that you will treat my sister well, prince." The implied threat is probably not necessary, but Minseok feels he would be remiss in his duty as an older brother if he didn't make it.

Yixing continues smiling placidly as though he didn't notice. "Of course, your grace. I hope she will treat me well too." A dimple shows in his cheek. Yixing seems almost _too_ innocent, but that's most likely Minseok being paranoid. There are many dangers in the palace, but there are good people too. Yixing, like anyone else, has his own agenda, but Minseok doubts it's a dangerous one. He'll be careful—especially now, when there are so many strangers in the palace—but Yixing himself is not a high priority for concern.

-

As the days before the wedding dwindle down, Minseok feels on edge. The poisoning attempt turned out to be a false alarm, but will there be a real attack, if not on him then on Minah or the emperor or even Yixing? Minah made it clear to Ara that she shouldn't try to stop the marriage, but even assuming she does listen, she's far from the only one who might make a last-ditch effort to prevent this marriage. The guards are on high alert for any possible threats, but there's only so much they can do.

Even when the night before the wedding arrives without incident, Minseok can't shake the feeling of foreboding. "You seem very tense," Lu Han says. "Are you expecting something to happen?"

Minseok shrugs. He's kept his worries to himself, not wanting to appear paranoid with no concrete cause for concern. Will it make him feel any better to tell Lu Han now, with the wedding almost upon them?

"Minseok?" Lu Han presses.

"It's nothing," Minseok says. "I'll be glad when the wedding is safely over."

Lu Han nods but says nothing. After a few moments of silence, he smiles crookedly. "It doesn't seem so long since our wedding."

"Over three months." Not so long in the course of a lifetime, and yet it's hard to believe that such a short time ago, Lu Han was a stranger to Minseok. There remain many things they don't know about each other, but they've come a long way from those first awkward days, when Lu Han had no idea how to behave in the palace and Minseok feared Lu Han was here to kill him. He hopes his fears about Minah's wedding will prove equally unfounded.

"Yes." Lu Han is still smiling that same crooked smile. "When I first came here, I thought...to be honest, I thought it would never work. I doubted we would even make it to the wedding ceremony before someone decided I was unfit to marry a prince, or to be in the palace at all."

"But here you are," Minseok says. For all his rough edges, Lu Han has thus far, at least in Minseok's opinion, proven himself to be a worthy match and a worthwhile addition to the royal family.

"Here I am." Lu Han's smile shifts into something more unequivocally happy. "Shall I distract you from whatever it is you're worrying about?" he asks.

Minseok smiles back, leaning closer to Lu Han. "Please do."

-

In the morning, the servants dress Lu Han and Minseok for the wedding ceremony. They have no part to play in the ceremony itself, but they will be up in front of the assembled guests and it is important for them to look their best. Every detail of the wedding has been planned to allow the Hederam Empire to show off, despite the unexpected lack of Alcean royalty to impress. If anything, it seems the emperor has been pushing for an even more lavish ceremony so that the king and queen of Alcea will regret missing the wedding.

Minseok, if left to his own devices, wouldn't be much for fancy dress and opulent ceremonies, but he's accustomed to it. Lu Han, on the other hand, still looks vaguely uncomfortable once he's dressed up, his brow creasing at the weight of the crown. "Relax," Minseok tells him. "You need to look calm and effortless and extremely interested in the wedding ceremony."

Lu Han makes a face halfway between an amused smile and a pained grimace. "I have never felt less like royalty than right now. Except at our wedding, I suppose."

"But you do look like royalty, as long as you don't make faces like that." It's true; these months in the castle have smoothed over the rough edges of Lu Han's appearance, and to a lesser extent, his behavior. He may not be able to speak perfectly, and there's a lot he's still learning about the workings of the palace and the Hederam Empire, but if he stands still and keeps his mouth shut, he easily looks the part. He looks good too, though that's not an essential criteria for being royalty.

Lu Han makes another questionable face, then smoothes his expression into something more befitting the prince consort. "I will do my best," he says.

They walk into the great hall arm in arm behind the emperor and the high consort to applause from the assembled guests, the atmosphere much less stiff and formal than at Minseok and Lu Han's wedding. Lu Han tends to walk quickly, but Minseok holds him back, keeping a respectable distance between them and the emperor. At the front of the room, they take their places to the emperor's right, standing still and straight. Minseok casts his eyes around the room, noting the familiar and unfamiliar guests, and the guards arrayed around the room.

When the door opens again, Yixing enters. He's dressed in the style of the Hederam Empire tonight, in the yellow and red that lesser members of the royal family wear on formal occasions, and he walks with dignity befitting a prince. The guests don't clap for him; they will later, as the newly married couple leaves. For now, Yixing walks to the front of the room in silence, bowing to the guests, to Minseok and Lu Han, and to the emperor and the high consort. After that, he turns to face the door again.

It's nothing unusual for Minseok to see his sister dressed up for special occasions, but today, seeing her walk into the room, it feels different. In his mind, she's still his little sister who used to pester him to play silly games with her while he was trying to behave in a manner befitting the crown prince, his little sister who would kick him under the table at formal dinners and make faces at him during dry speeches, but also cheer him up without him ever needing to ask when the pressure of his position became too much. He knows she's not a child anymore, but she'll always be his little sister.

Today, though, she looks polished and poised and like the princess she is. She's wearing mostly red, with her hair done up and her small crown perched on her head, a properly regal expression on her face. (Lu Han could learn a thing or two from her.) She walks smoothly to the front of the room and bows as Yixing did, lingering for just long enough to flash Minseok a tiny smile. He's not sure what she's trying to say with it—laughing about the excess formality, or reassuring him that she's all right—but it comforts him nevertheless. He shouldn't have worried so much; Minah will be all right.

Minah and Yixing kneel in front of the emperor, who looks out over the assembled crowd. "Welcome, all," he declares. "We gather here to witness the union of Princess Minah and Prince Yixing, and with them, the great Hederam Empire and Alcea."

There's more to his speech, but before he can continue, a voice off to their left suddenly yells, "Look out, your highness!"

In the next few moments, time seems to simultaneously slow to a crawl and move too fast for Minseok to react. He looks in the direction of the voice and sees one of the guards from Alcea with his arm raised. He doesn't understand until he sees the knife speeding through the air, right toward the emperor. There are some screams and some cries of "No!" and several loyal guards start toward the emperor, but the only person who is close enough and reacts fast enough is the high consort. 

Before Minseok has entirely processed what he's seeing, the high consort moves, shoving the emperor aside. He's fast enough to get the emperor out of harm's way, but not fast enough to do the same for himself. His back is to Minseok, so he doesn't see the knife hit, but he does see the high consort stumble backward and fall to the ground just in front of him. The knife is buried deep in his stomach, blood quickly spreading over the pale blue of his clothes.

In an instant, the hall dissolves into chaos. Minseok sees the Alcean guards pulling weapons, attacking the guests near them. One moves toward his parents, right in the front of the hall, but so does one of their guards, prepared to defend them. Minah and Yixing are still on the floor, ducked down now. Yixing's arm is around Minah, but is he protecting her or holding her down? Did he know this was coming, and all his friendly behavior until now has been an act? He's not hurting Minah now, but that doesn't mean he won't, and he wouldn't have to hurt her himself if he lets the guards get her.

Minseok freezes, at a loss for what to do. He's lost track of his parents in the milling crowd. Minah stumbles to her feet, wide eyed, and Yixing follows a moment later, looking equally shocked. "Run," Minseok tells them, or at least he tries to, but he's not sure any sound comes out. Still, either his point gets across or Minah has the same idea, because she starts to run toward the nearest exit.

Yixing stays where he is, but he's the least of Minseok's concerns at the moment. The emperor is on his knees beside the high consort, and there's blood on his hands, though he doesn't appear to be injured. The high consort's eyes are still open, but there's so much blood...

Someone grabs Minseok's arm, and he wrenches it away, almost putting his new fighting skills to use before he registers that it's Lu Han. "We have to go," he says.

"But..." The high consort is hurt and there's fighting all around them. How can he run away? He looks around, panic rising. How is this happening, here in the heart of the palace in the middle of what was supposed to be a celebration?

"I know, Minseok, but we can't stay here. You have to survive." It's clear that it pains Lu Han to say that, and Minseok sees his hand reflexively reach for the sword he desperately needs tonight. Lu Han may be right, as much as it hurts Minseok to admit it. They should be willing to die for the emperor if it comes to that, but they can't protect him against this madness. If they can't do anything to save him, they should at least save themselves and hope someone else can do more.

There are guards running toward them and in the heat of the moment, Minseok can't tell which side they're on. "Your highness!" Minseok warns, but the emperor doesn't seem to care, hands fluttering helplessly at the high consort's wound. Minseok is still frozen, but Lu Han doesn't wait for him to make up his mind, dragging him away. After a moment, Minseok starts to run too. A guard is standing by the smaller door nearest them, definitely not one of theirs, but Lu Han barrels right into him before he can find enough space to swing his sword, knocking him to the ground and stomping on his wrist so he drops his sword. Lu Han stops just long enough to pick up the sword before they continue on their way.

Their run from the great hall is a blur to Minseok, fear and shock and horror at the thought of what happened and is still happening in there overwhelming him. Is the high consort dead? Will the emperor die too, despite his husband saving him from the initial attack? What of everyone else in the hall—Minah, his parents, and so many other familiar faces? And again and again, he wonders, how could this happen?

Lu Han stops running abruptly and Minseok nearly runs into him. His heart skips a beat before a familiar voice cries, "Your grace!" and he realizes who Lu Han stopped for. It's Baekhyun, looking as panicked as Minseok feels. "What happened? We were outside and suddenly there were screams..."

Minseok opens his mouth to explain, but Lu Han cuts him off. "There's no time. Is there somewhere safe that we can hide?"

Baekhyun blinks stupidly at him for a few seconds before he regains some modicum of control. "The servants' quarters. Follow me."

The corridors become emptier and emptier as they run toward the servants' quarters, in the opposite direction from the exit. Minseok hopes no one will notice and come after them. Surely the Alcean guards must have been subdued by now. Even if the servants and all the guests from Alcea were in on the plan to attack, they were vastly outnumbered. What did they think they could accomplish? But then, they came frighteningly close to killing the emperor while the guards watched helplessly, and they may well have killed the high consort. Minseok can't bear the thought of that yet, so he pushes it out of his mind.

The servants' quarters themselves are nearly deserted, though a few doors are closed, perhaps with nighttime servants sleeping, peacefully unaware. Minseok has never been in the servants' quarters, and under other circumstances, he might look around, but this is no time for curiosity. He follows Baekhyun into a small room with two narrow beds and scarcely any space around them. "Your graces could hide behind the bed," he suggests, "or under it, perhaps."

Lu Han nods sharply. "Good. You keep watch and try to throw anyone who comes here off our trail, but call out if there's danger." He looks around the room. "Do you have any weapons?"

The question startles Baekhyun. "No, your grace. Servants are not allowed weapons."

"Not even a knife for food?" Lu Han presses.

"Well, yes, but—"

"Bring it," Lu Han cuts in.

Baekhyun comes into the room, which must be his, and rummages around under one bed until he comes up with two small knives. He holds them out to Lu Han, who considers for a moment and then takes one. "Keep the other," he says. "Just in case you need it." The one in his hand he passes to Minseok, who dazedly takes it. It seems like such a small knife against such a frightening threat.

Baekhyun leaves them, closing the door behind him. "Should we hide?" Minseok asks. The room is so small it hardly seems as though it would do any good.

"It's not worth it," Lu Han says. He's in full soldier mode now, Minseok belatedly notices, royal language and behavior forgotten in the face of much larger concerns. He sits indelicately on the bed further from the door, sword hanging down to the floor. "Can you get this crown off? I don't know how I managed to run with it, let alone fight."

That's good, giving Minseok something to focus on besides their situation. The crown is complex and his hands are shaking, so it takes him a few minutes to get it off and set it on the other bed. "Your turn," Lu Han says when he's finished. He hands the sword to Minseok, who grips the hilt and marvels at how heavy it is. He sits on the edge of the bed and looks up at Lu Han. "It seems you were right to worry that something would happen," Lu Han says as he removes Minseok's crown with steady hands.

Minseok had forgotten until now the sense of foreboding he felt in the last few days. If only he had been wrong. "Do you think..." His voice sounds so small and frightened and not at all how a crown prince should sound, whatever the circumstances. "The high consort, that wound...do you think he'll make it?"

Lu Han's expression turns grim. "Stomach wounds don't kill immediately, but...they usually do kill."

His words squash whatever hope Minseok was still holding on to, and his heart sinks. The high consort has been such a big part of Minseok's life in the palace, and one of the best parts of it. He's a good man and a force for good in the Hederam Empire, pushing the emperor to be a better person. How can he be gone just like that? How could this happen?

Lu Han sits on the bed next to him, taking the sword back. "I'm sorry. You're close to him, aren't you?" Minseok nods mutely. "He saved the emperor," Lu Han says quietly. "That's as it should be, is it not?" There's a faraway expression on his face, and Minseok wonders if he's remembering the oath he swore to be loyal to Minseok, the same one the high consort swore for the emperor. Would Lu Han do the same for him? He has saved Minseok's life more than once already, but Minseok doesn't want to think of Lu Han sacrificing his own life to save him.

Minseok says nothing, so they sit in tense silence. Time passes interminably as they wait for some sign that it's safe. Minseok hears voices outside several times, but no one comes in, and he doesn't dare come out. He has to trust that Baekhyun will alert them if danger finds them. Failing that, he has a knife and Lu Han has a sword and more than enough skill to use it well. Minseok hopes he won't have to find out if he's learned enough in his fighting lessons to survive a real fight, but he'll do what he has to do.

Lu Han seems calm, but why wouldn't he be? It hasn't been long enough for him to forget what it's like to be a soldier, to face danger and the possibility of death head on. But then, the stakes are greater here in the palace. What would happen to the Hederam Empire if the emperor and the crown prince and the princess next in line all died in one day? Was that the goal of this attack? The line of succession becomes murky after Minah, which is a recipe for civil war. It's not hard to see how that would benefit Alcea, but were they really audacious enough to believe they could do it?

He can't be sure, of course, that the guards were acting on the orders of the king of Alcea, but it would explain why the king and queen and their other sons were all somehow unable to attend the wedding. What of Yixing, though? Was his family really so desperate to weaken the Hederam Empire that they would sacrifice the youngest prince? Whether he knew of the attack or not, he's in grave danger being here. Minseok will rule a country one day, and while he won't have children of his own, he can't imagine sending his own flesh and blood to die for political gain. Do they hate the Hederam Empire so much?

It feels as though hours have passed, though it's impossible to tell in this windowless room, before Minseok hears voices again, closer to the door this time. Lu Han stands up, sword in hand. Minseok does the same, feeling pathetic with a little knife that he doesn't even know how to use. He remembers the knife that flew toward the emperor and the way it looked lodged in the high consort's stomach and shivers.

"Wait!" Minseok distinctly catches Baekhyun's voice. A moment later, there's a knock on the door. "Your graces, Princess Minah is here."

Relief washes over Minseok, both that Minah is safe and that there's no threat outside the door. "Come in," he calls. His voice is still weak, though better than before.

The door opens and Minah comes in, followed, somewhat unexpectedly, by Ara. They're both still in their wedding finery, though Minah's crown is gone. "You're all right," Minah breathes. "I was so worried."

"You're not hurt?" Minseok puts down his knife and squeezes past Lu Han to get closer. 

As soon as he's within reach, Minah startles him by catching him in a hug. They haven't hugged since Minah was a little girl, caught up in the formality of their stations, but Minseok doesn't care about any of that now. Minah is warm and her arms hold him tight, reassuring him that she's alive and well. "I'm not hurt, but I thought..." She trails off, choked, and Minseok holds on to her, offering what little comfort he can.

They break apart eventually and sit on the two beds. Minseok notes the way Ara sits close to Minah, a comforting arm around her back. It seems that their differences have been forgotten in the face of a near-death experience. In any case, Minah's wedding is clearly off. _You got what you wanted,_ he thinks, but Minah would never want to pay this price, and Ara doesn't look happy about it either.

"How did you find us?" Lu Han asks, jolting Minseok out of his thoughts. Trust Lu Han to be thinking about their safety, the way Minseok should be instead of being distracted by trivialities.

"We were hiding in the kitchens and one of the guards found us," Minah says. "He said he came by earlier and the servants told him you were here."

"He said they think they've rounded up the entire Alcean delegation, but they're making sure it's safe," Ara adds. "He wanted us to stay where we were, but _someone_ insisted on coming here." She gives Minah a little shove, a faint hint of a smile on her face.

"I had to see if you were all right," Minah explains.

"Did the guard tell you anything else?" Lu Han asks, back on topic.

"He said the emperor is alive," Minah says. "He couldn't tell us about anyone else." She pauses, frowning. "Minseok, the high consort...is he...?" Minseok hangs his head, answer enough, and Minah gasps. "I didn't see clearly, and I hoped that it wasn't as bad as I thought..."

"He was still alive when we left, but..." Minseok looks over at Lu Han, remembering his earlier words. "He'd have to be very lucky to survive that."

Minah shakes her head, and Ara pulls her closer. "I can't believe they'd do this. I know our relationship with Alcea has never been the best, but...was this whole engagement only a ploy to get into the palace and attack the emperor?"

"We'll find out," Minseok says grimly. He hesitates, not sure if he should push the subject when Minah is upset, but he has to know. "Yixing, did he...did you see what happened to him?"

"I lost him in the crowd on my way out. I can't be sure, but I think...I don't think he knew. When people yelled, it startled me, and I noticed that Yixing jumped too." Minah shakes her head. "He was right beside me. If he wanted to hurt me, he could have. I don't think he was part of this."

"I hope so." It's small comfort, but it does make Minseok feel better to know that he didn't so misjudge Yixing, and he imagines Minah feels the same.

They lapse into silence, keeping their other concerns unvoiced. There's no use speculating about what happened to their parents or the many other people they knew at the wedding. They'll find out soon enough what the toll of this attack was.

Minah and Ara move to sit more comfortably at the head of the other bed, and Minseok is struck by the difference between the two of them and him and Lu Han. They sit close together, holding each other, offering silent comfort. Ara murmurs something after a while, and Minah responds in the same low tone, smiling weakly. They're so comfortable with the each other, so unlike him and Lu Han. Of course, they've known each other far longer than he and Lu Han have and been together longer, and they're in love. Minseok has seen the negative side of that, how it hurt them when Minah was supposed to marry someone else, but now he can see what's good about it. It makes him feel a little lonely, but he pushes that feeling aside. It's inconsequential at a time like this.

Time drags on and on until finally there's another knock at the door. They all jump, Minah and Ara moving apart. "Your graces, may I open the door?" Baekhyun calls.

"Yes, come in," Minseok tells him. Whoever it is, Baekhyun wouldn't ask if it wasn't safe.

When the door opens, Minseok sees Yunho and several other guards. "I am pleased to see that your graces are well," Yunho says with a perfunctory bow. His expression is grim, and no wonder. This is a far greater failure on the part of the palace guard than the attack on Minseok.

"Have you secured the palace?" Minseok stands up, hoping he looks more put-together and prepared to deal with the situation than he feels. 

"Yes, your grace." Yunho hesitates, frowning. "That is, we were able to locate all members of the Alcean delegation, including the prince. However..."

"Yes?" Minseok prompts. 

"We also searched for all members of the royal family in order to ensure their safety, but we were unable to locate Prince Yinjie."

As much as Minseok suspected his uncle of holding a grudge against him and Minah and their parents, its hard to believe that it was enough of a grudge to turn against the entire Hederam Empire, which has been his home for thirty years. Was his anger so deep and so broad that he'd see the emperor and anyone who got in the way killed? He pushes the thought aside, focusing on more immediate, practical matters. "Keep searching, and ensure that the entire royal family is well-guarded, in case he tries anything else."

"Yes, your grace."

"You were able to locate everyone else?" Minah asks.

"Yes, your grace. Princess Daehyun is unharmed. Prince Minjung was mildly injured, but she is safe now and will recover."

It's a great relief to hear that their parents are well. Minseok would like to focus on the good news, but there are other concerns. "What of the emperor?"

Yunho's frown never went away, but now it deepens. "His highness is, to the best of my knowledge, physically unharmed."

"What do you mean 'to the best of your knowledge?'" Yunho's phrasing and tone make it very clear that there's more to the situation.

"The emperor and the high consort were taken to their rooms. The palace doctor came to them, but..." Yunho shakes his head. "It was too late for him to help the high consort. I was not there at the time, but my guards informed me that the emperor demanded everyone leave. His highness refuses to see anyone now. There are guards posted to ensure that the rooms are secure, but I cannot be sure of the situation inside."

Minseok remembers the emperor's helpless panic in the great hall, and the blood on his hands. He knew the emperor would take the high consort's death hard, but he didn't realize it would be this bad. How can he lock himself away now, when the Hederam Empire desperately needs its leader? An emperor doesn't have the luxury of grief, not at a time like this.

Everyone is looking at him, Minseok realizes. Of course they are; if the emperor is unable or unwilling to lead, it falls to him. The awareness of that settles on him, as heavy as the crown he took off what feels like ages ago. "Give his highness some time," he says. He hopes that will be enough, that this hasn't hurt the emperor too badly for him to recover. "In the meantime, come to me for your orders."

"Yes, your grace," Yunho responds without hesitation.

On Minseok's orders, Yunho and the other guards escort them to the guest rooms where the palace doctor and some other doctors brought in from the city are treating the wounded. "How many injured?" Minseok asks. "And how many killed?" Considering the chaos in the great hall, he would have expected to see far more people here.

"Including the high consort, there were six killed on our side and nine from Alcea. There are four others here with serious injuries, but most injuries were relatively minor, caused more by the stampede to get out of the hall than by the attack. We sent sent those with minor injuries home after they were treated."

They go to check on Princess Minjung, who is alone in one of the bedrooms for her safety. Her arm is bandaged and her face is pale, but she seems otherwise unharmed. Minah gives her a hug, and Minseok more restrainedly expresses his relief at seeing her well. He would like to stay, to be with his family at a time like this, but there's too much else going on for him to indulge himself like that.

Hiding his regret, he says, "You should go home and rest, all of you. You have had a trying day."

"I am concerned about the emperor," his mother says. _So am I,_ Minseok thinks, but likely not in the same way that his mother is concerned about her brother. Would she like to be there with him, to hug him the way Minah did Minseok earlier? Minseok has never seen his mother interact with the emperor that way, but it doesn't mean they didn't have a relationship like that once, or that she doesn't care. She knew the emperor before he became so guarded.

"I understand," Minseok tells her, "but the emperor will see no one today. Perhaps tomorrow." He can only hope that tomorrow will be different, that the emperor will be able to better cope with his grief then.

Minseok bids goodbye to his family and gives his well wishes to the rest of the injured, and then he and Lu Han continue on with Yunho. They go talk to the spymaster Hwayoung about finding out what she can from the Alcean prisoners, and to the generals about mustering troops for a retaliatory attack on Alcea. ( _A war,_ Minseok thinks bitterly. Wasn't it just this morning that they thought a lasting peace with Alcea had been secured?) They eat a late and rushed dinner with the advisors, reassuring them that the emperor will return to his duties soon.

Finally, they're able to return to their rooms and have some peace. Minseok collapses onto the couch, feeling utterly worn out. He looks down at the bright purple of his ceremonial clothes and marvels that not twelve hours ago, he was preparing to see his little sister married. What a day this has been, a long and horrible day.

Lu Han stays standing, and Minseok notices that he's still holding himself stiff and tall, shoulders squared. He left the sword he took in the servants' quarters, but even without it, and even with his beautiful clothes, he still looks every inch the soldier. Minseok is glad of it; if he'd married someone else, someone without Lu Han's fighting prowess and ability to keep his head in a dangerous situation, would he be alive now? He was so lost before, so paralyzed until Lu Han dragged him to safety.

Lu Han's gaze lands on Minseok and his serious expression softens. "We should go to bed," he says. "It's been a long day, and there will be more tomorrow."

Minseok nods, not wanting to think about tomorrow. The servants have had a trying day too, no doubt, but they give no sign of it as they help Minseok get ready for bed. He doesn't linger today, quickly washing up and dressing and going into the bedroom. Lu Han isn't there yet, so Minseok sits on the bed to wait. As soon as he does, his mind starts to spin, filling with unpleasant thoughts. 

He suddenly can't stop thinking about the emperor locked up in his rooms, mourning alone. Minseok has never felt close to the emperor, not when the emperor had walls up too high for anyone to breach by the time Minseok was old enough, but he feels profoundly sad thinking of him now. The emperor has become so isolated that only the high consort could reach him and now there's no one. Not only that, but he has to live with the knowledge that the high consort died to save him. It is expected that anyone would sacrifice their life to save the emperor, but that doesn't mean the emperor is prepared to accept _this_ sacrifice. Would he trade places if he had a choice, rather than have to go on alone?

Lu Han comes into the room, startling Minseok out of his thoughts. He pauses at the door, then closes it on their guards and walks over to the bed. For a moment, he just looks at Minseok, his expression sympathetic. "Do you want to talk?"

There are many things Minseok could say: how despite his training, he felt almost as helpless today as when he was attacked in his bedroom; how unprepared he feels to take charge while the emperor can't be relied on; how he can't forget the blood on the high consort's clothes and how quickly and carelessly his life was snuffed out; how he feels sympathy for the emperor, but also, selfishly, he's thinking about how he dreads being equally alone someday. There are so many thoughts in his head, but what good will it do to speak them? It won't change anything. "No," he says.

Lu Han nods. "Do you want to sleep?"

Minseok is exhausted, but he can't imagine he'll be able to fall asleep now, with so much no his mind. "No," he answers.

Lu Han sits down on the bed. "Do you want a distraction?" 

It's tempting, but Minseok feels a sense of guilt. People are dead; isn't it selfish to want to be distracted from thinking about that?

His expression must give something away, or perhaps it's only a predictable train of thought, because Lu Han says, "There were times at the eastern front where people I knew died. Sometimes people I was close to. The first time a close friend died, I felt as though I owed it to him to think of nothing else, as though if I wasn't constantly sad, I was betraying his memory. But if anything, I think it's a betrayal to stop living when someone you love dies. You have to treasure the life you have that much more because they can't."

They're wise words, but it's too soon. As if reading Minseok's mind, Lu Han adds, "It takes time to make peace with that, but for now, it's all right to let go for a little while, if it means you can rest. The Hederam Empire needs you."

Under other circumstances, Minseok might laugh and tease Lu Han for suggesting that he should have sex for the good of the empire. As it is, he only takes a deep, slow breath in and out, steadying himself, and then nods. If nothing else, he does need to wind down so he can rest and face tomorrow.

They undress quickly, as usual, and sit back down on the bed. Lu Han doesn't move right away, so Minseok goes to him and kisses him. Although Minseok has become accustomed to kissing Lu Han, to touching him and being with him like this, there has always been a certain detachment, a certain literal and figurative distance between them. Tonight, though, Minseok all but throws himself into Lu Han's arms, pushing him back onto the bed. 

He thinks, fleetingly, of the way Minah and Ara held each other while he and Lu Han sat apart. He couldn't show weakness then, but now, he gives in and takes comfort in the warmth of Lu Han's body against his, the way his arms wrap around Minseok. They're alive, and Minseok clings to the thought of that as he clings tightly to Lu Han. As long as he holds on, for a little while, he can forget about everything else.

After a time, they shift so that Lu Han is on top. He half tries to pull away, but when Minseok doesn't let him go, he quickly returns to kissing. Instead, he starts to rock into Minseok, and Minseok is startled at the pleasure the movement sends through him. This is different, but it's good right now, feeling Lu Han shudder all along the length his body and gasp against his lips. Their legs intertwine as they rub against each other, kissing all the while.

Only near the end do they move so that Minseok is lying on Lu Han again. He buries his face in the crook of Lu Han's neck, muffling a moan against his skin as his body gives into the sensation and the world fades away for a few blissful, desperately needed seconds. He stays there as Lu Han arches up into him, and after too, as they both come down, breathing hard. Lu Han's arms are still wrapped tight around him and Minseok doesn't want to move away, to let the world back in again. He doesn't want to have to be strong again.

But he's still the crown prince, and he can't indulge himself for long. Soon enough, he gets up on his knees, looking down at Lu Han. Lu Han's cheeks are pink and his eyes are dark and Minseok wonders what he's thinking, what he was trying to escape in the warmth of Minseok's body. Then he smiles and the darkness disappears from his expression. "Better?" he asks.

Minseok nods. For now, at least, the worst of the thoughts are kept at bay. He cleans himself up and dresses, waiting until Lu Han does the same to open the door. When that's done, he returns to bed, hoping he'll be able to sleep. He curls up on his side, close enough to Lu Han to hear his steady breathing, and in spite of everything, he soon falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

For three days, the emperor keeps his lonely vigil. He allows a servant to bring him water once, but otherwise refuses to allow anyone in, or to eat. Minseok doubts he's sleeping much either. In his absence, running the kingdom and dealing with the aftermath of the attack falls to Minseok. He's trained his whole life to rule and he is capable of it, but he feels terribly young and unsure. He's glad to have Lu Han's expertise in dealing with the generals, discussing the minutiae of gathering an army and planning for a war. There won't be a war until the emperor declares it, but it will happen. If nothing else, they can't show weakness by allowing this attack to go unpunished and risk other neighbors deciding to take advantage of that weakness.

On the morning of the second day, Yunho seeks out Minseok. "Prince Yixing has been pleading to see your grace. We can refuse, but I did not know if your grace would wish to speak with him."

With everything going on, Yixing has not been a high priority in Minseok's mind. He told the guards to keep him separate from the others from Alcea and not to hurt him, but there's not much else he can do until they understand the situation better. He believes that Yixing wasn't behind the attack, but they're still working to understand who was. "Very well, I will see him."

"Should I come?" Lu Han asks.

Minseok considers, but he doesn't want to appear too dependent on Lu Han. This is a military matter, in a sense, but one he should be able to handle himself. "No, stay here." Minseok goes with Yunho and his own guards to the palace dungeon. He rarely comes here, nor does he want to; it's a dark, dank, miserable place. He pities Yixing, stuck in here, but that's not Minseok's fault. It's his parents or whoever else planned this attack who consigned him to this.

Yixing is in an isolated cell, away from the other prisoners. He's sitting on the floor when Minseok arrives, but he gets to his feet, moving stiffly after sitting on the cold, hard floor. "Your grace. I thank you for coming." He sounds incongruously composed, but Minseok can see fear in his eyes.

"I was told you asked to see me," Minseok says coolly. He does believe Yixing is innocent, but he's wary of appearing too sympathetic in front of the guards.

"Yes, your grace. Please believe me when I say I knew nothing of this attack until it happened. I truly believed I was here to be married, nothing more or less."

"Princess Minah said that you seemed surprised by the attack, just as she was. She believes you."

"And you—your grace?" Desperation is beginning to sneak into Yixing's voice. He understands well, no doubt, the precarious position he's in.

"I am inclined to believe you too," Minseok says, "but you understand that we must be sure."

"Of course, your grace." Yixing frowns. "Have you spoken to Prince Yinjie yet?"

"Why do you ask?" Prince Yinjie has yet to be found, which increases Minseok's suspicion of him but prevents them from confirming that he played a role in this attack.

"The night before the wedding, he came and spoke to my guards," Yixing says. "I was bathing and did not hear the conversation. I thought nothing of it at the time, but perhaps..."

Minseok debates how to respond before deciding that there's no harm in Yixing knowing the truth. "Prince Yinjie has not been seen since the attack. You may well be right to suspect him."

Yixing's face falls, as if he didn't want to be right. "Your grace, I... No one will tell me anything. You mentioned Princess Minah—she is alive?"

"Yes," Minseok answers. There's no reason why Yixing shouldn't know that.

"And the prince consort?" Yixing asks.

"He is well."

Yixing looks only marginally relieved, probably building up to the biggest question. "And what of the emperor and the high consort?"

"The emperor survived the attack," Minseok tells him, "but at the cost of the high consort's life."

"My sincere condolences," Yixing says. "Please believe that I did not want this. The high consort always treated me kindly."

For a moment, anger flashes inside of Minseok. Yixing barely knew the high consort; what good are his condolences when his country is responsible for the high consort's death? But that's not fair. Yixing can't control the choices his king and queen made, if in fact they are the ones responsible, any more than Minseok can control the emperor's actions.

"You understand that this is an act of war," Minseok says. "Our alliance is broken." _You're not safe here,_ is what he really means.

Yixing's desperation is replaced by a look of grim resignation. "I understand, your grace. But please try to make the emperor understand that I had no part in this."

"I will, prince." Minseok uses Yixing's title for the first time in the conversation and hopes he will understand what it means, that Minseok is on his side to the extent that he can be.

"Thank you, your grace."

-

On the fourth day after the attack, the emperor emerges from his rooms and calls for Minseok, the generals, the steward, Yunho and Hwayoung. He brusquely asks the generals the status of their army and, when they respond that the army is prepared to march, orders them to leave for the Alcean border immediately. "Did you order the muster?" he asks Minseok after dismissing the generals.

"Yes, your highness." 

The emperor nods, which is as close to approval as Minseok can expect from him. He turns his attention to Yunho and Hwayoung next, asking after their prisoners and what information they've gathered for them.

"The prisoners explicitly claim that Prince Yixing was unaware of the attack beforehand, as does he, if that is to be believed. They have all refused to implicate King Honglei or any other member of the royal family, but their omissions speak volumes. There is also the fact that Prince Yinjie has not been seen since the wedding, so it would seem that he had a part in this."

The emperor's expression turns hard, and Minseok can't blame him. Prince Yinjie is family, his sister's husband who made the Hederam Empire his home for so many years. It's a great betrayal for him to turn on them. "Find out all you can," the emperor orders. "They will pay for what they did, but we can be merciful to those who cooperate."

"Yes, your highness." Hwayoung smirks, and Minseok almost pities the attackers. He hopes Yixing will be spared her attention, at least.

The emperor dismisses Hwayoung and Yunho and turns to the steward, Jihun, next. In the same curt, businesslike manner, he says, "Plan the funeral."

The abrupt change in topic clearly startles Jihun. "Y-yes, your highness," he stammers. "For tomorrow?"

"Yes. Keep it small."

"But your highness..." Tradition dictates that royal funerals be big, a grand tribute to the deceased.

"I will not have a spectacle." The emperor's control wavers, and for one brief second, Minseok can see the pain he's feeling, but then it's gone. "Make the preparations. Tomorrow morning."

"Yes, your highness."

Once Jihun leaves, Minseok is alone with the emperor. "What else should I know?" he asks.

Minseok tells him about the other deaths and injuries, and also about the safety of the rest of the royal family and important nobles. When the emperor doesn't respond, he continues with a report of the more mundane details of the last few days. When he finishes, the emperor only says, "Good. Carry on."

It's a clear dismissal, but Minseok hesitates for a moment. "Your highness?" he starts, against his better judgment. The emperor gives him a questioning look, so he continues, "I am very sorry for your highness' loss."

The emperor's entire body goes tense, as though every muscle is involved in holding back his emotions. Minseok holds his breath, wondering if he should have kept his mouth shut, but finally, the tension dissipates. "Go," is all the emperor says. This time, Minseok doesn't hesitate.

-

The following morning, Minseok and Lu Han dress for the high consort's funeral. The royal family wears white for funerals, and while Minseok had an old outfit he could wear, the royal tailor scrambled to prepare something for Lu Han. Unlike weddings, funerals are not about looking good, so their clothes are simple, and they don't wear crowns. Everyone is quiet as they dress, the mood somber.

When they're ready, Lu Han turns to Minseok. "How are you?" he asks.

"I'm fine," Minseok says, confused as to why Lu Han is asking.

"Are you?" Lu Han flashes him a sad little smile.

He's right, Minseok realizes. The reality that the high consort is gone hasn't entirely sunk in for Minseok, but it's beginning to now, as he prepares to go to his funeral. He's been a fixture in the palace for Minseok's whole life, but now he's gone, and it will never be the same. "I don't know," Minseok admits, "but I have to be fine." It won't do for him to show emotion at the funeral, and he needs to keep it together for the sake of the Hederam Empire. With the emperor wavering, it's up to Minseok to be strong.

Lu Han says nothing, only gives him a comforting pat on the shoulder. It's somewhat awkward, but it does make Minseok feel a little better, knowing that Lu Han is thinking of him.

The funeral, as the emperor requested, is small. The royal family is there, with the conspicuous exception of Prince Yinjie, and the emperor's inner circle of trusted advisors and nobles. They're outnumbered by the guards and the servants who are there to carry the coffin. There are funeral traditions to follow, but the emperor has already bucked tradition by refusing a more public funeral. Given that, everyone is hesitant, unsure of what to expect.

The emperor stands before them, as though he's about to give the traditional eulogy, but he doesn't speak. He opens his mouth and then closes it, and opens it again and closes it again. He clenches his jaw, and Minseok feels uncomfortable, as though he's seeing something private. Finally, the emperor say, in a gruff tone unbefitting of a eulogy, "He will be missed." He pauses as though he might say more, but in the end, he turns to the servants. "Now."

They're supposed to pay their respects to the emperor before the funeral procession, but nobody objects. They all feel sorry for the emperor, Minseok thinks. That's not how it should be—the emperor should never be the object of pity—but that's how it is today. The servants lead the way, followed by the emperor, then Minseok, and everyone else lined up behind them on the way to the royal crypt. They pass the graves of the previous rulers and their consorts before arriving at the space prepared for the high consort. There's a space left empty beside it, and Minseok is eerily aware that the emperor will lie there one day, and Minseok and Lu Han after them.

He remembers suddenly what Lu Han told him on the eve of the attack about treasuring life on behalf of those who no longer can. There's no use getting morbid and thinking about what waits for him in death. He's alive, and he should enjoy that instead of dwelling on the (hopefully distant) future. There's no way to know for sure, but he thinks the high consort would have wanted that for him.

They don't linger long in the crypt, returning to the hall where the funeral, such as it was, took place. The emperor stands before them again, but instead of speaking about the high consort, he says, "The prisoners will be put to death tomorrow. Alcea will feel the same pain we do." Without waiting for a response, he turns and walks away, his guards and servants hurrying after him.

Minseok, his mind still heavy with thoughts of the funeral, doesn't fully register the emperor's pronouncement until Minah comes over to him. "May we speak alone?" she asks, her eyes wide with worry.

For a moment, Minseok doesn't understand what she's worried about, but then it sinks in: Yixing. The emperor wants Alcea to suffer, so he's not likely to spare their prince, guilty or not. "Yes, come," he says.

They return to Minseok and Lu Han's rooms, and Minseok immediately leads Minah into the spare bedroom, gesturing for Lu Han to join them. The conversation they need to have is one he can't risk getting back to the emperor by way of the guards or servants. Once the door is safely closed, Minah asks, "The emperor means to kill Prince Yixing, doesn't he? Didn't you tell him the prince is innocent?"

"I did," Minseok says, "but his highness is angry. Someone must be punished for it. If he can't kill those truly responsible, I fear he will settle for Yixing."

"Couldn't you talk to his highness?" Lu Han asks.

"There must be something we can do," Minah says pleadingly.

Minseok knows what he wants to say, but he's hesitant. He's never rebelled against the emperor in any meaningful way—his fighting lessons perhaps, but what he's considering goes far beyond that. He's very afraid of how the emperor in his current state will respond, but he can't simply stand by and let an innocent man die. There's been enough death already. "I think that it is up to us," he says slowly, measuring his words, "to ensure that the prince survives."

"What are you saying?" Minah asks.

"If we talk to the emperor, it seems unlikely that he will change his mind. But if we don't say anything, we may..." He takes a deep breath, bracing himself. "We may be able to get the prince out." Minah's eyes go wide, and Lu Han's too. "I would never suggest this under normal circumstances, but the emperor is not himself right now."

Minah looks terrified, but Lu Han responds without hesitation. "I am prepared to do what I can to help." At Minseok's surprised look, he smiles bleakly. "I like Prince Yixing. I do not want to see him executed either. "

Minseok turns to his sister. "What do you say?"

She still looks frightened, but she nods. "I understand why the emperor wants to punish Alcea, but this isn't right. What do you need me to do?"

They hash out a plan in hushed whispers. Minseok's heart pounds just talking about it, but now that the decision has been made, he's determined. It's the right thing to do. If the high consort were here, he'd remind the emperor of that, but without his good influence, it's up to them. He can only hope that when the worst of the emperor's anger passes, he'll find it in himself to understand.

-

The plan goes into effect that night, late enough that, with luck, they won't encounter many people in the halls, but not so late that it will seem strange for them to be walking around. Minah left the palace earlier, but Minseok trusts that she'll return in time to do her part. He and Lu Han have their own roles to play.

The first step is convincing their guards and servants to leave them alone, which is no small feat given the recent violence in the palace. Minseok trusts his regular guards and servants enough that he could tell them the truth, but it's safer for them if they don't know. The emperor is unlikely to punish members of the royal family too harshly for freeing an innocent prisoner, but he might well vent his anger on lowly guards and servants if they were found to be involved.

The servants Minseok simply dismisses, telling them to enjoy a few extra hours off before the night servants arrive. They don't question him, though doubt shows in their expressions. The guards, on the other hand, Minseok can't so easily get rid of. There are four inside who are expected to follow him and Lu Han wherever they go, and another two at the door. Officially, he can give them any orders and they are expected to obey, but if they suspect something is amiss, they're bound to report it to either Yunho or the emperor himself. Minseok can't risk that happening.

He looks at Lu Han, but he doesn't expect any help; Lu Han has much less experience with guards than he does. On the the other hand, just seeing Lu Han gives him an idea. The guards have grown accustomed to Minseok and Lu Han closing them out of the bedroom at night. Perhaps an appeal for privacy will work in this case too. He pointedly takes Lu Han's hand, hoping he'll play along once he realizes what Minseok is doing, and turns to the guards arrayed around them. "The prince consort and I wish to go for a walk, alone for once," he declares.

The guards don't hide their skepticism. "Your grace..." Hakyeon warily responds. "We cannot be sure the palace is safe."

"Lend the prince consort a weapon, then," Minseok suggests, trying to keep his tone light, as though he really just wants to spend time alone with his husband. "You will recall that he was a soldier and is perfectly capable of defending both of us."

"But it is our duty to never leave your graces alone," Jongin reminds him.

"I understand that," Minseok says placatingly, "but it has been a difficult week. We only want a moment of peace. I assure you that if anyone objects to you neglecting your duty, I will bear full responsibility for it." He hopes his guards won't get in trouble for letting him do this, but at least it will be less trouble than they would be in if he told them the truth and they helped him.

The four guards exchange glances, looking no less skeptical, but finally Jongin says, "We are your grace's to command. But please be careful."

"We will." 

They take a short sword and two knives from the guards, which is breaking other rules by being armed inside the palace, but Hakyeon is right to say that they can't be sure the palace is safe. Minseok's priority right now is freeing Yixing, but he can't risk his life in the process; they have to be careful. Minseok also puts on a cloak, though it's not particularly cold tonight.

Minseok takes Lu Han's hand again when they leave, and keeps hold of it even after they're out of sight of the guards, so they'll have an excuse if someone else sees them. "That was a clever ruse," Lu Han comments, keeping his voice low. 

"The important thing is that it worked." Lu Han gives Minseok's hand a squeeze, though Minseok can't guess at what he's trying to say by that.

They make it to the dungeon without encountering anyone. The guards at the entrance look startled to see them there alone and unannounced. "May we help your grace somehow?" one of them asks uncertainly.

"We need to see Prince Yixing," Minseok says sharply, a clear order.

"Should we accompany your grace?" the same guard asks.

"The prince consort can keep me safe from one unarmed and shackled prisoner." As before, the guards look highly skeptical, but they know better than to question the crown prince. Obediently, they let him into the dungeon.

Minseok says the same to two more sets of guards before he finds the one currently in charge, with the keys to all of the cells. He's an experienced guard Minseok recognizes, Changmin, who won't be easily tricked. "The emperor has asked me to bring Prince Yixing to him," Minseok tells him.

Changmin frowns. "The emperor ordered the prisoners to all be brought out in the morning, in preparation for the execution. If his highness wishes to see the prince, I can send guards to escort him..."

"We will take him," Minseok says firmly. "That was his highness' command." Minseok gives Changmin a look that he hopes communicates that the emperor is not himself these days and they shouldn't question his orders, however strange they may appear.

He's not sure that's what his expression gets across, but it's enough. Changmin nods. "Very well. Does your grace know if the prisoner will be returned tonight?"

"His highness did not say. If so, I will bring him back to you."

"Thank you, your grace."

They go to Yixing's cell, and he scrambles to his feet, wide-eyed. "Your grace..."

"You will be coming with me," Minseok tells him as Changmin unlocks the cell. Several other guards stand by, as though Yixing might attack them. "The emperor wishes to see you." Minseok regrets how frightened Yixing looks at his words, but it will be worth it if they can get him to safety.

Changmin unlocks the shackles on Yixing's ankles at Minseok's request but leaves his wrists bound. They'll have to do something about that later, but he'll figure something out. Lu Han takes the chain dangling from Yixing's wrists and holds it firmly, his hand on the short sword incongruously tucked into his silk belt. He knows as well as Minseok that he's unlikely to need it, but it serves its purpose in reminding the guards that Lu Han can be trusted to keep Minseok safe on his own.

Minseok's heart pounds as they walk out of the dungeon with Yixing, fully expecting someone to call his bluff at any moment, but nothing happens. He's the crown prince, after all; in the palace, only the emperor's word is above his. Unless the emperor himself emerges from his rooms, they should, he very much hopes, be able to pass unquestioned. He forces himself to walk slowly and calmly, as though there's nothing untoward about what he's doing.

He leads Yixing and Lu Han down a narrow corridor that leads to the kitchens, then stops abruptly and pulls off his cloak. "Your grace..." Yixing sounds utterly lost, understandably.

"I'll explain later." Minseok wraps his cloak around Yixing, hiding the shackles on his wrists. There's nothing to do about his face, but after five days in the dungeons, Yixing doesn't look much like himself, dirty and haggard. "We have to get out of the palace quickly."

He walks toward the door at the end of the corridor, and Yixing and Lu Han follow him. There's a side door to the kitchen to allow servants to easily bring in animals, or fresh vegetables from the garden, but that requires getting through the kitchen and past the guards always posted outside the door. He peeks into the kitchen, but it's empty now, the day's cleaning finished and preparations for tomorrow not yet begun. In hurried whispers, he explains the situation with the door and the guards to Yixing and Lu Han. "We have to get them away somehow or they'll ask too many questions."

"Leave it to me," Lu Han says. "But you'll have to be quick." He looks at Yixing, his gaze piercing. "If I leave you alone with the crown prince, I trust that you won't harm him." His fierce expression promises without him needing to say it that he will make Yixing pay if he does anything to Minseok.

"I would never harm your graces," Yixing says firmly. "I hope you believe that."

That's enough for Lu Han, who turns and runs toward the door without hesitation, bursting out of it and probably startling the guards half to death. Minseok can't make out exactly what he says, but he hears how breathless and worried Lu Han sounds. Whatever he tells the guards, it convinces them to run off with him, leaving their post. Minseok wastes no time in hurrying out. There's no one to see him and Yixing walk out and quickly make their way toward the west gate.

He's relieved to find Minah waiting at their planned meeting place, a small copse of trees not far from the west gate. She hands Yixing a hat she brought, which he takes and puts on as best he can with his wrists bound. It's too dark out here for Minseok to see his expression, but he hears how bewildered Yixing sounds as he says, "Princess Minah, what...what is happening?"

"We are setting you free," Minah explains. "The emperor means to have you executed tomorrow, and none of us want to see that happen when we believe you are innocent. I hope that you will prove yourself worthy of our trust, prince."

"Of course," Yixing answers immediately.

There's no time to waste talking. "The shackles will have to wait until he's outside," Minseok tells Minah. "Ara came through on her part?"

"Yes, she'll be waiting." To Yixing, Minah says, "We need to go. Let me do the talking."

"I wish you luck," Minseok tells Yixing.

"Thank you, your grace," Yixing says fervently, and that's all they have time for. Minah takes his arm, adjusting the large cloak to hide the shackles, and they walk off toward the gate like a happy couple sneaking around at night.

Minseok would like to watch and see for himself that they make it out without incident, but he needs to get back to the palace. He hurries away from the gate, considering the best way to get back into the palace without raising too many questions. Before he can figure it out, Lu Han and two guards, presumably the ones from the kitchen door, suddenly come running toward him. "There you are!" Lu Han declares. He hugs Minseok, far more demonstrative than he would normally be in public, or at all.

Minseok doesn't know what Lu Han told the guards, but he makes a guess and starts laughing, pulling out of Lu Han's arms. "Did I frighten you? I was only playing around."

"Playing around?" He's impressed by Lu Han's acting skills, his voice convincingly tight with worry. "I thought something awful had happened."

"I apologize." He flashes a wry smile to the guards, though he's not sure they can see it in the dark. "Return to your post," he tells them. "The prince consort and I will return to our rooms where nothing can harm us."

"Yes, your grace." They don't ask questions, only hurry off.

Minseok takes Lu Han's hand again and squeezes it, hoping to communicate his thanks and tell him that everything went well so far. He can't hear any commotion, so he has to assume that Minah and Yixing made it safely out the palace. Once they're out into the city, Minah will deliver Yixing to Ara, who should have a horse ready and be able to escort him out of the city. After that, he's on his own. Will he return home, knowing that his own parents and brothers may have been willing to sacrifice him? If not now, then perhaps someday he will go and help the Hederam Empire find peace with Alcea again.

The guards at the main entrance are surprised to see Minseok and Lu Han walk in, but Minseok offers no explanation and they know better than to ask. He walks as calmly as he can through the halls until he and Lu Han reach their rooms and their relieved guards. It's hard to believe that they succeeded, and Minseok is dreading the aftermath, but he's willing to face the emperor's wrath if that's the price to pay for Yixing's life. He fears becoming as cold as the emperor someday, but right now, he's still a person who values innocent lives; he's proven that to himself.

Minseok is waiting for someone to find out what happened and come looking for him, but everything is quiet and calm for now. With the servants gone, he and Lu Han skip their baths and dress themselves for bed. They close the door on the guards as they often do, but not for the usual reasons. Instead, they sit on the bed together. "You would make a good soldier," Lu Han says, breaking the silence. "You were very calm under pressure."

"Was I?" Minseok asks. "My heart was racing."

Lu Han smiles. "That hardly matters as long as you appear calm and keep your head."

Minseok can't imagine himself as a soldier, but he appreciates the compliment all the same. "I couldn't have done it without your help."

Silence falls again until Lu Han asks, "Will the emperor be very angry when he finds out?"

"Yes." There's no point in sugar coating it. Lu Han probably guessed as much regardless. "Let me do the talking unless he separates us. I want to avoid bringing Minah and Ara into it if we can, or at least keep any blame from falling onto the guards."

Lu Han nods. "Will we be punished?"

Worried as he is, a wry smile finds its way onto Minseok's face. "You didn't think to ask that before?"

Lu Han's expression is also wry, but then it turns more serious. "I could not stand by and let Prince Yixing die, and I assumed you would not have suggested it if you thought we would pay with our lives."

"His highness would not execute us in Prince Yixing's place." Minseok frowns, thinking about the possibilities. "The emperor is already on edge. I can't say how he will respond. We will need to be on our guard, more so than before." 

Lu Han's eyes are wide as he takes in Minseok's words, but he doesn't ask what Minseok is sure he's wondering: whether that means the emperor might send someone after them. Minseok was already wary of the emperor. It's difficult to believe that he would truly want Minseok harmed, but Minseok can't afford to sentimentally assume he wouldn't. He'll just have to be that much more careful.

The palace remains quiet as the night wears on, and finally Minseok and Lu Han go to sleep. Whatever the next day brings, they may as well face it well rested. Minseok doubts he'll be able to fall asleep, and yet somehow, as soon as he closes his eyes, the world fades away.

-

Minseok wakes in the morning to someone pounding on the outer door to their rooms. "Wake up!" a voice roars. Still half asleep, it takes him a few seconds to register that it's the emperor, yelling in a way Minseok has never heard from him.

"Is that the emperor?" Lu Han asks, coming to the same realization.

"Yes." Lu Han curses under his breath. It's a sign of how frightened he is that he's forgetting himself to that extent. "Let's get it over with," Minseok says, rolling out of bed. Whatever the emperor is going to say and do to them, there's nothing to be gained by putting it off except giving them more time to be afraid.

They leave the bedroom, still in their nightclothes. The emperor is already in the center room; for him, the guards won't wait for Minseok or Lu Han's permission to open the door. His face is red, his hands clenched into fists, his jaw clenched with rage. Minseok has seen him angry before, but never so close to completely losing control. "Where is he?" he growls.

Minseok's impulse is to play innocent, but there's no point. Many guards saw him and Lu Han take Yixing from his cell. "He is gone, your highness," he says, surprised at how calm his voice sounds.

"What do you mean _gone_?"

"Beyond the city walls," Minseok explains. "We—I set him free."

"How dare you?" The emperor's voice rises to a roar again. He's never yelled at Minseok like this, but Minseok holds himself steady. He stands by what he did, and he should show that conviction now.

"He is innocent," Minseok says. "I could not watch him be executed for the crimes of someone else."

"You could not—" The emperor breaks off, fighting to hold on to some modicum of control. He's not _so_ angry that he's forgotten that he's the emperor and there are guards and servants and Lu Han watching them. "Who else was involved in this?" He turns a glare on Lu Han, and Minseok sees him flinch out of the corner of his eye. Lu Han did well last night, but he's far more afraid of the emperor than he is of facing danger.

"The prince consort helped at my request," Minseok says, which is not exactly the truth, but close enough. "Any responsibility is mine alone."

"And your guards? Surely your servants must have known." The emperor clearly wants someone to punish in a way he can't punish Minseok. He can't do much to Minah either, but Ara is more vulnerable than the royals, and Minseok would prefer to keep the emperor unaware that either of them was involved.

"I dismissed my servants early," Minseok tells him, "and asked the guards to let the prince consort and I walk alone. No one knew what we were planning." 

The emperor doesn't hide his displeasure at that response, but he reluctantly accepts it. "You will stay in your rooms until I tell you otherwise," he orders. "Both of you. Use this time to consider very careful where your loyalties lie." He doesn't wait for them to respond, turning on his heel and stomping out the door with his guards following behind him.

When the door is closed, Lu Han turns to Minseok with a worried expression on his face. "Is that it?" he asks.

"No," Minseok says flatly. "His highness will not forget this easily. But it seems there will be no particular punishment for us." Lu Han frowns, not reassured, but says nothing.

They pass the day in their rooms, eating breakfast as usual and then finding ways to pass the time. Minseok's mind wanders to the execution that is presumably still being carried out today, and he doesn't want to dwell on that, so he asks Lu Han to give him an indoor fighting lesson. There's not enough space to do as much as they usually do, but it's enough to hold Minseok's focus and tire him out so he doesn't think about the emperor's anger and the looming war with Alcea and whether Yixing will find his way home only to return to face the Hederam Empire's soldiers on the battlefield.

They miss lunch, but the servants fetch them dinner in the evening. It doesn't quite feel like a punishment, despite the threat of boredom and the vague discomfort that comes with being cut off from the world. Minseok is not about to complain. He's grateful it's not worse, and this is a small price to pay for knowing that while those immediately responsible for the attack are being executed today, Yixing is not among them. If there is a way to make peace again someday after Alcea's treachery, perhaps Yixing's safe return will help them find it. 

When it becomes clear that the emperor won't be ending their confinement today, they get ready for bed. They close the bedroom door but don't talk tonight, only fall into bed together. Minseok kisses Lu Han, letting this also serve as a distraction from the world outside their bedroom. He can't escape his responsibilities or his worries about the present and the future, but at least for a few short moments, he can lose himself in the warmth of Lu Han's skin and the fire his touch sends through Minseok.

Afterwards, Lu Han kisses Minseok gently, then props himself up on his elbow, looking down at Minseok. His expression is pensive, but Minseok can't guess at what he's thinking. He waits until finally Lu Han says, "It was a brave thing you did, rescuing Prince Yixing."

"I didn't do it alone." Minseok smiles uncertainly, caught off guard by the unexpected praise from Lu Han.

"No, but if you had not made the decision and followed through on it, I would have done nothing. I would have hated myself for it, but I would have stood back and let him be executed." That surprises Minseok. He's seen how brave Lu Han can be in a dangerous situation, but perhaps it's easier when there's a clear enemy, when it's possible to do the right thing without betraying your allies. "Princess Minah also followed you," Lu Han adds. "And if you had asked it of them, I do not doubt that your guards and servants would have done the same."

It's not unusual by any means for people to flatter Minseok, because they want something in particular from him or simply because he's the crown prince and they expect that being on his good side will prove useful someday. It is unusual for someone to genuinely compliment him, to show that they respect him for his actions rather than simply because it's the crown prince's due. Coming from Lu Han, who has seen more of his weaknesses than most people ever will, it's that much more meaningful.

"Thank you," Minseok says, embarrassed but grateful at the same time.

Lu Han smiles. He looks a bit self-conscious too now, but it doesn't stop him from continuing, "You will make a good ruler someday. I will be proud to stand by your side."

"And I will be glad to have you there," Minseok responds. It's more straightforward, more emotional than he would normally be, but thinking of the high consort, how he was there and alive one moment and so suddenly gone, it feels right to be honest. Despite Minseok's initial doubts, Lu Han has proven himself to be a dependable partner, just what Minseok needs in these difficult times. He should know that Minseok feels that way.

Lu Han's smile grows wide and sunny. He doesn't say anything more, only drops one last kiss on Minseok's lips and leaves it at that.

-

There's no word from the emperor the following day, but they do get an unexpected visitor in the afternoon: Minseok's mother, Princess Minjung. "Are you allowed to be here?" Minseok asks. The emperor didn't specify that they weren't allowed to see anyone while confined to their rooms, but Minseok assumed that was his intention.

"I did not ask," his mother says, with a hint of a smile on her lips. She's always polite and restrained, but not cold or harsh like the emperor. "I wanted to see for myself that your graces were well."

"We are," Minseok assures her. "You need not be concerned on our account."

"I am glad." She turns to Lu Han. "I hope your grace will not take offense if I ask to speak to the crown prince alone."

"Of course not," Lu Han hastily assures her. He's nervous, though Minseok's mother is much less intimidating than the emperor.

They go into the unused bedroom. "I discussed the situation with Minah," Minseok's mother tells him once they're alone. "She is very grateful for what you did."

"And you?" Minseok asks. His parents have lived with the harsh reality of politics for longer than him. Perhaps they, unlike Minseok and Minah, could accept Yixing's execution as a necessary evil, an indirect punishment for Alcea.

"I believe that what you did was morally right, but not politically expedient. You may regret freeing Prince Yixing one day, and you have angered the emperor greatly by subverting him."

"I know." Despite that, Minseok is at peace with his actions.

"Please try to understand the emperor's position," his mother continues. "The high consort's loss has hurt him deeply, and while he made the decision of how to punish Alcea out of that pain, it was not an unreasonable decision. Now, compounding that loss, one of his closest allies has betrayed him. Whatever you may think, he does care about you. He wanted to see you married in hopes that you would have the same support the high consort provided him." 

That's surprising, though not completely unexpected. It makes Minseok feel guilty, but he still feels that he made the right choice. He looks down, taking a moment to sort through his thoughts, before asking, "Was the emperor ever...like me?" It's obvious from the emperor's reaction to the high consort's death that he is not without emotion, but he's usually cold and sometimes cruel. Minseok has learned to control his emotions, but they're all still there, just under the surface. He can't imagine the emperor ever being like that.

There's a heavy sadness in his mother's eyes after Minseok's question. "You are stronger than he ever was," she says, to Minseok's surprise. "My older sister told me once about a time before I could remember when there was an attempt on his highness' life, and one of his guards died protecting him. He was inconsolable after, crying and crying no matter how much our parents told him that a crown prince needed to be strong and never cry. He was too soft, and the only way he could survive this life was to become too hard."

Minseok's mother has never told him any of this, but the truth is that he never thought to ask. "You never knew the empress who ruled before you were born," she continues. "She was firm but not without kindness, though she had tasted all the same hardships as the emperor and all her predecessors. Do not think that it is inevitable for a ruler to be cold and hard and alone. Do not resign yourself to that." She smiles slightly, but it's sad now. "Think of Minah, who loves you and would be sad to see you lose yourself. You would not wish to make your sister sad, would you?"

_Like you are?_ Minseok thinks but doesn't need to ask. "I would not," he says. "Nor my mother."

"I am glad of that." The sadness fades from his mother's smile. "There will be difficult days ahead, but stay strong and they will pass. If there is one thing I have learned in life, it is that even the worst days always pass."

-

In the evening of the third day, their confinement comes to an unceremonious end when one of the emperor's servants arrives and announces, "The emperor requests your presence at dinner."

Minseok isn't sure what to expect when they walk into the hall and find the emperor seated at the dinner table with one of the generals who remained behind to advise the emperor when the army marched on Alcea, Dongwan, and several advisors. Dongwan and the advisors rise when Minseok and Lu Han come in, but the emperor doesn't acknowledge their presence in any way. Minseok feels more than sees Lu Han tense beside him, but he tries not to let the emperor's behavior faze him. He suspects that this is how it will be with the emperor until he forgives them or, more likely, tires of shutting them out.

"Tell us your thoughts on the war with Alcea," the emperor orders Dongwan once they're seated.

"As your highness knows," the general says, "despite their focus on military training for princes, Alcea has a weaker army than the Hederam Empire. Particularly if Scill can be convinced to honor our alliance and attack on their border with Alcea, I see no reason we will not be able to defeat them handily. They know this, which is why they attacked in such an underhanded way."

"Do not give them an opportunity for further treachery. Strike hard and fast and give no quarter." The emperor still sounds so angry, even when he's making more effort to hold back his emotions. Will he be angry for the rest of his life over the high consort's death? It's the last thing the high consort would have wanted for him, but there's no way Minseok can tell him that.

"Of course, your highness," Dongwan says.

Tense silence falls and no one dares break it. Minseok keeps waiting for the emperor to say something else, but he doesn't, so they eat in silence. The emperor finishes first, and he doesn't wait for anyone else to finish their food before saying, "You are dismissed."

Dongwan and the advisors scramble to their feet, all too eager to get away from the emperor in his bad mood. Lu Han gets up quickly too, but Minseok tries to be more dignified about it. It would perhaps be wiser to simply leave, but Minseok would like to have some idea of where he stands. "Your highness?" he asks hesitantly.

The look the emperor gives him makes it clear that he's still furious, but he doesn't walk away, so Minseok assumes it's okay to continue. "May I ask whether the prince consort and I are to remain in our rooms?"

Now the emperor looks annoyed, as though Minseok is wasting his time with a question that's so far beneath him. "Do as you please," he spits. Then he turns on his heel and leaves without another word.

Lu Han says nothing until they return to their rooms. Once there, he lets out a noisy sigh, finally relaxing somewhat. "That was..."

"Awkward?" Minseok finishes for him. "I fear that's how things will be for the foreseeable future. You had best learn to live with it."

Lu Han doesn't respond to that but instead sighs again, more wistfully. "I wish..." He trails off again, but this time, Minseok can't guess at what he's thinking.

"What do you wish?" he prompts.

"Nothing."

He looks uncomfortable again, making it clear that it isn't nothing. "What is it?" Minseok presses.

"I wish I had marched with the army," Lu Han reluctantly explains. "I know how to fight. I do not know how to deal with...all of this."

"I don't either," Minseok admits. "I suspect no one knows an easy way to deal with death and loss, and all the rest of it. But we'll find a way." Lu Han still looks uncertain, and Minseok adds, "I understand why you would prefer to fight, but I need you here." It's an admission of weakness that Minseok doesn't like to make but also the truth. He can't imagine facing the current situation in the palace without Lu Han at his side.

Lu Han smiles hesitantly and a little sadly. "I will do my best, then, to be of use here."

-

Minseok wakes up the next morning feeling determined, though he can't say exactly about what. After breakfast, he asks Lu Han out to the garden for their first outdoor fighting lesson since the attack. Now more than ever, it feels necessary for Minseok to learn to defend himself, but he's also more wary. If the emperor finds out now that Minseok has been learning to fight, he's likely to take it very badly. It's worth the risk, as far as Minseok is concerned, but he's very aware that it is a risk.

"I am glad to be out here again," Lu Han says as he takes his top off as usual, though the weather is beginning to cool down. He bounces on his feet and does some stretches, which Minseok mimics.

It feels good to Minseok too, having the sun on his face and feeling his body move somewhat like the way he wants it to. He's alive, and there are many things that are difficult and complicated right now, but there's a simplicity to physical activity, to stepping forward and back and feeling Lu Han's arm slam into his when he blocks a punch. He's really come to understand why Lu Han likes this, and why he misses it when he's stuck inside.

"What would you do," Minseok asks after they review for a while, "if someone threw a knife at you?" The memory of the attack is still fresh, how fast the knife moved and how helpless the guards were to do anything to stop it.

"Duck," Lu Han says bluntly. "Or better yet, throw yourself to one side. Then you do not risk misjudging the height of the knife. Without a shield, it would be very difficult to block a knife throw. Better to get out of the way."

Minseok nods, then shakes his head to clear it of the unpleasant memory. "You've taught me a great deal, but I fear I would still be unprepared in a real attack."

Lu Han eyes Minseok thoughtfully, as though he's judging his form, though Minseok is only standing still. "You never know until it happens. And I do hope that it will not happen."

"As do I," Minseok agrees, "but I need to be ready."

"Very well, then." Lu Han smiles somewhat grimly. "Shall we continue?"

At Minseok's insistence, they make time for lessons every day that week, even if it means waking up early. Maybe it's enough for Minseok to be able to defend himself and maybe it isn't, but at least he's doing what he can to be ready. The physical exertion also helps work off some of the tension in Minseok's mind and body; there's a lot to be worried about right now, with the war with Alcea and the emperor angry with the world.

They also continue with their other method of stress relief most nights, sometimes something quick and simple and sometimes more drawn out. On the sixth day after their confinement ends, following an unbearably tense dinner alone with the emperor, Minseok is desperate to push it all out of his mind. He kisses Lu Han and the world melts away until all that's left is the two of them. They kiss deeply, building up slowly tonight. Minseok has grown so accustomed to this, able to let go in a way he never would have imagined he'd be able to at the beginning.

They kiss for a long time, rocking against each other, but finally Lu Han pulls back, drifting down Minseok's body. His lips linger on Minseok's chest, then down along his stomach and into the crease where his leg meets his body. He'll usually pull Minseok to the side of the bed for this, but tonight, they stay like this, with Minseok lying on his back and Lu Han kneeling between his legs. 

"Minseok," Lu Han murmurs. Minseok looks at him curiously, but he doesn't say anything more, only dips down to tease him with his tongue. It's nice when he takes his time like this, working Minseok up. Lu Han's hair is long enough to fall in his eyes now, and Minseok absently reaches down and brushes it back. He keeps his hand there, moving with Lu Han, feeling the soft strands of his hair.

Lu Han waits until Minseok is flushed, his breath catching, to take him into his mouth, bending down until his nose is against Minseok's skin. Minseok moans softly, relishing the heat of Lu Han's mouth and the pressure as he swallows around him. Whatever they do on a given night, Lu Han always makes him feel so good. He starts to move now, still slow, but rocking steadily up and down. Minseok's hand drifts down along the crown of Lu Han's head, along his cheek and down to his jaw. Lu Han's eyes flick up to look at him, and there's an intensity to them, but a softness at the same time.

Minseok feels Lu Han's throat work under his fingers at the same time as it pulls another moan from him, his body drawing tight. "Lu Han." It's a plea and thanks and warning all in one, prompting Lu Han to move faster until Minseok is overcome. The pleasure of it floods his body, spurred on by Lu Han's mouth tight around him all through his release. He sighs contentedly as it passes, his skin still buzzing with it.

Lu Han pulls off and comes right up to kiss Minseok, draping his body over his. Minseok slides both hands into Lu Han's hair now, kissing back as Lu Han rubs against him. He's relaxed now, but Lu Han is not, gasping against Minseok's lips as they move together. Minseok rocks into him, earning a moan from Lu Han. He likes that, wanting to make Lu Han feel good as Lu Han did to him. He repeats the motion, and Lu Han has to pull away to draw in a sharp breath.

They kiss again after, and don't stop even as Lu Han falls apart. It feels very intimate to have Lu Han's moans muffled against Minseok's lips as his body shakes, but Minseok doesn't mind. He and Lu Han have earned this degree of intimacy by now, haven't they? It's a strange thought, but he lets it drift away, and just enjoys the contact of Lu Han's lips and the full length of his body, their breaths mingling.

Lu Han kisses him for a little longer before rolling off, flopping onto the bed next to Minseok. For a while, they lie there in companionable silence, until Lu Han says, "Minseok, I..."

He doesn't finish, and Minseok rolls onto his side to look at Lu Han, though he can't read anything in his expression. "What?"

"I'm glad I met you," Lu Han says. "Life in the palace hasn't been easy, but I'm glad I was able to meet you."

It feels different from the other night when Lu Han praised him for his actions and told him he would be a good emperor someday. This is more personal, not about Minseok as the crown prince, but Minseok himself. It's even more unexpected, and it feels good but strange at the same time. 

"Thank you." Minseok pauses, sorting through his thoughts. He told Lu Han only a few days ago that he needs him here. Much of that is about palace politics and the danger that comes with it, but it's also about Lu Han. Minseok has come to trust him and rely on him and also, he thinks, simply to appreciate him as a person. That's what Lu Han is saying, isn't it? "I'm glad too," he concludes. It feels as though perhaps he should say more, but Lu Han smiles widely, and Minseok decides that's enough.


	7. Chapter 7

The emperor has been hiding away in his rooms more often than not, and scarcely speaking to anyone when he emerges. He's been particularly cold to Minseok, but it's hard to say what's personal and what's only his current mental state. Minseok can't very well ask, and there's no use in guessing. He can put up with the silent treatment; it's far better than the emperor more overtly taking his hurt and anger out on Minseok or anyone else.

Minseok is somewhat surprised when the emperor comes to that month's public audiences. Of course it's important to keep up appearances no matter how he's struggling, but he has been making little effort to do so in the time since the high consort's death. Minseok was more than half expecting to have to make excuses to the assembled subjects and deal with their struggles himself. It's a relief that he doesn't have to do that, but instead, he's wary of what the emperor in his current mood might say.

He doesn't say much, which leaves the people who came to him with their troubles looking less than pleased, but at least he appears to be listening and isn't outright rude. All things considered, Minseok counts that as a victory. They can't have the public start to question the emperor, especially during the war with Alcea, when they need the people's support.

Midway through the audiences, a young boy steps forward. He looks perhaps ten, though Minseok doesn't spend enough time with children to be able to judge ages well. He's alone, and from the state of his clothes, Minseok suspects that he doesn't have parents to look after him. He bows deeply to the emperor, looking starstruck. "I thank your highness for letting me be here," he says, his words polite if poorly enunciated. "In truth, I would very much like to speak to the crown prince."

His words bring Minseok back to full attention from the way his mind usually wanders during public audiences. He turns to the emperor to see what he'll say. The emperor, for his part, doesn't look at Minseok but waves him forward. "Very well, then. Speak."

Minseok gets up and stands in front of the emperor, closer to the boy. His guards also move closer, but stay back enough not to scare the boy. "Thank you, your grace." The boy's eyes are wide, as though he can't believe this is happening. "I have looked up to your grace for as long as I can remember. When my parents died and I did not know how I would survive, I thought that I should be strong like the crown prince. I am so grateful for this opportunity to meet your grace."

He takes a step closer to Minseok and the nearest guards move toward him, but Minseok waves them off. What is this boy going to do to him? He shrinks back, so Minseok says, "Come, if you wish."

The boy takes a few hesitant steps forward until he's right in front of Minseok. "The boys will never believe it if I say I touched the crown prince," he says, eyes downcast.

Minseok doesn't know who "the boys" are, but he sees no harm in letting this child touch him, though it is quite a rare honor indeed. He holds out his hand, and the boy slowly reaches out to take it, eyes even more wide and disbelieving now. His fingers are cool when they touch Minseok's hand, and Minseok smiles, but only for a moment, because suddenly the boy grabs his hand tightly. Using that to hold Minseok close to him, he pulls a knife from somewhere and thrusts it toward Minseok's stomach.

In the attack at Minah's wedding, Minseok froze, but today, somehow, his reflexes kick in. Before he's even processed what's happening, he swings his hand downward, knocking the boy's hand and the knife he's holding away. The next step, from what Lu Han taught him, should be to disarm the attacker and pin him to the ground, but in the heat of the moment, Minseok can't remember how to do that. Instead, he pulls the boy toward him to get him off balance and kicks his feet out from under him, another move Lu Han taught him.

The boy is still holding the knife as he goes down, but it doesn't matter because now far more guards than are really necessary to take down a single boy come to Minseok's defense. In no time at all, they have him disarmed and restrained, facedown on the floor. He doesn't even struggle; was he resigned to this happening? He must have known what would happen if he attacked the crown prince, whether he succeeded or not.

Awareness of what just happened slowly begins to sink in. Minseok turns to look at the emperor and finds him sitting surprisingly still. Considering what happened at the last attack, Minseok would have expected him to be panicked, but his expression is blank. Is he in shock? An unpleasant suspicious creeps into Minseok's mind. No one is ever allowed into public audiences with a weapon, not even seemingly harmless little boys. This should not have been able to happen, especially not now when everyone is being so careful, but it did. Could the emperor have had something to do with it?

Minseok doesn't like suspecting the emperor like this. The emperor may not have ever been kind to him, but neither has he been unduly cruel. His mother told him that the emperor sees—or perhaps saw—him as an ally. Is it possible that Minseok freeing Yixing has caused the emperor to turn on him to this extent? He finds it difficult to believe, but then, the emperor has not been himself since the high consort's death. Even before that, he overreacted to the suspected poisoning attempt. Perhaps his paranoia runs deeper than Minseok has seen. 

"Your highness, should we not leave?" Minseok asks. If the emperor has decided that he should die, Minseok is in grave danger, but there's nothing he can do about it now. He at least wants a moment to himself to process all of this.

The emperor doesn't respond, but he gets up and walks out without a word, his guards hurrying after him. Minseok takes that as a sign that he can leave too. He doesn't look back to see what the guards are doing to the boy. He doesn't want to think about how this boy, who was probably simply a desperate child doing someone else's bidding, will have to die for attacking him. There's been too much death in the palace recently.

Minseok is relieved to find Lu Han there when he returns to his rooms, half-heartedly studying a large book. He looks up and greets Minseok when he walks in. Lu Han doesn't seem to realize that anything is amiss, but the servants are more aware of his schedule. "Finished already, your grace?" Jongdae asks.

"There was...a disruption," Minseok says.

Now Lu Han's brow furrows. "Something happened?"

Minseok sits down on the couch next to Lu Han. "A boy," he says. "A little boy attacked me." He explains what happened, leaving out his suspicions about the emperor. He trusts his servants and guards, but he can't voice any criticism of the emperor in front of them, let alone something like this.

"But you're all right?" Lu Han asks when he finishes.

"Yes." Minseok tries to smile, but it's grim. "Our lessons finally did me some good. I was able to block his attack." He gestures to show Lu Han what he did. "And then I tripped him. That was all I had to do before the guards stepped in."

"Good, good." Lu Han smiles, but it quickly falls off his face thinking about the situation. "Should you not be safe at these public audiences?"

"Yes, I should." Minseok shakes his head, trying to shake off his discomfort. "I'm unharmed, and that's what matters. There's no use dwelling on it."

They were supposed to have dinner with the emperor and some nobles that night, but under the circumstances, it's cancelled. Minseok is glad to be able to eat alone with Lu Han and not have to face the emperor just yet. He's still shaken by the close call, and his worries about the emperor on top of that. He and Lu Han discuss other things over dinner, trying to keep the conversation pleasant. It's not until that night, alone in their bedroom, that Lu Han asks, "How are you doing?"

"I'm all right," Minseok assures him. "I'm glad to see that I am capable of defending myself to some extent."

"Yes." Lu Han's clearly not convinced by Minseok's bravado. "You seem...far way. What have you been thinking about?" After a moment, he adds, "If you wish to talk about it."

Minseok doesn't want to talk about it, because that will make it feel more real, but he also needs to tell someone. Lu Han can reassure him that he's not imagining things—or that he is, perhaps. It would be better if he was only being paranoid. "After the boy attacked me," he starts, speaking slowly, "I looked at the emperor, and he seemed...calm? Perhaps he was only too shocked to respond, but I expected more of a reaction from him."

"What are you suggesting?" Lu Han asks warily.

"I am suggesting..." Minseok braces himself, still reluctant to say the words. "I'm suggesting that the emperor may have known beforehand that there would be an attack."

"You think he ordered the attack?" Lu Han is understandably shocked. Minseok is shocked too, though he's had a few hours now to become used to the idea.

"I may be reading too much into his behavior," Minseok hedges. "I only find it hard to believe that so soon after the previous attack, the guards would be so careless as to let a boy with a knife into public audiences. And such a coincidence, too, that it was a boy who wanted to speak to me, when most subjects come to speak to the emperor."

"But if the emperor wants you dead..." Lu Han trails off, but Minseok can guess where his thoughts were headed.

"Then it will be very difficult to keep me safe," Minseok says bluntly. "My one hope—besides that I'm wrong about this—is that he'll want to let as few people as possible know he was involved. That will limit his options."

For a moment, Lu Han looks very small and uncertain, but then he steels himself into General Lu Han. "I very much hope you're wrong, but if not, I will do everything I can to keep you safe."

"And yourself too." The emperor doesn't seem to be giving much thought to Lu Han, but that doesn't mean he's not angry at him too. They can't assume Minseok is the only target.

"Of course." Lu Han manages a small smile. "At least after today, you can feel more confident in your ability to defend yourself."

"A little more confident, at least. I thank you for that." Where would he be, Minseok wonders, if someone other than Lu Han had been chosen as his husband? Dead, very likely, back when his guards attacked him what feels like so long ago. He still doesn't know why Lu Han of all people was chosen, but he's glad of it. Impulsively, Minseok gets up on his knees and gives Lu Han a kiss, not trying to start anything, but only because he wants to. Life is so painfully uncertain, after all. What's the harm in doing what he wants without thinking about it for once? 

Lu Han smiles when he pulls back, though a little tentatively. "Take care of yourself, all right? I would be very sorry if anything were to happen to you."

"I will do my best," Minseok says. Right now, that's all he can do.

-

A full week passes without further incident. The emperor continues to be gloomy and uncommunicative, locking himself in his rooms even more than before this last attack. Minseok can't say whether he's frightened by the attack or disappointed that it failed, or whether this is simply a progression of his previous mood, unrelated to the attack. It makes Minseok tense and anxious, concerned about the emperor's ability to rule when he doesn't want to talk to anyone, about their army marching off to war, and about his own safety. It feels as though he's waiting for something to break, but he doesn't know what it will be.

He tries his best to shrug off the tension, which won't make him any safer and will only make him miserable. His continued fighting lessons serve as a good distraction, between the physical exertion and the need to focus on what Lu Han is teaching him. Minseok can see that he's made progress in the three and a half months since these lessons began, if not as much as he would like. It feels like both an eternity and not long at all since he and Lu Han, still so uncertain about each other, first came out to the garden together. 

So much has happened since Minseok and Lu Han were married that it's hard to believe that only four months have passed: Minah's engagement and catastrophic wedding, the high consort's death, the other failed attacks, too many executions, and their efforts to spare Yixing from being included in those executions. It's no wonder that Minseok and Lu Han have become much closer during this intense time. How would Minseok be handling all of this without Lu Han? He can't even imagine it. 

For now, he focuses his attention on the task at hand. Since this last attack, Lu Han has decided that they should do a lot of sparring, giving Minseok the opportunity to test his skills in less structured practice. Lu Han never goes all out against him—or likely even close to it—but it does allow Minseok to get better at responding to attacks without knowing exactly what's coming. He got lucky with the boy who attacked him; he needs to do what he can do ensure that his reflexes are ready for any kind of attack, or at least anything he could conceivably defend against.

Minseok successfully blocks Lu Han's first punch, then jumps back when he follows it up with a punch aimed at Minseok's stomach. Lu Han's foot hits his ankle as he tries to kick Minseok's legs out from underneath him, but Minseok manages to stay upright. Before he can feel good about himself, Lu Han's hand arcs toward his neck, pulling short just shy of hitting him. Had Lu Han been armed and actually wanting to make he contact, he could have done a lot of damage.

"I never last long," Minseok grumbles.

"Give yourself some credit," Lu Han counters. "This is not an easy thing to do, and it has only been what, three months since you started learning?"

"Three and a half," Minseok corrects. 

"People study self-defense for years," Lu Han points out. 

Before Minseok can concede the point, a voice yells, "Your graces, look out!"

It's a clear indication that Minseok needs more fighting lessons that he cowers in response, while Lu Han goes into fighting mode, looking around for danger. There's no one to fight, but there is the smell of fire. "What is it?" Minseok asks as the guards run over, standing straight now that there doesn't seem to be anything to hide from.

"Someone shot a fire arrow over the wall," Hakyeon tells him. Now Minseok sees the arrow, thankfully embedded in the ground nowhere near them. Aside from the trees, there's not much left to burn in the former garden, so it's not difficult to extinguish it.

"Who fired it?" Lu Han asks.

"Yoongi went to go see," Hakyeon says. "We did not see what direction it came from."

It takes a few minutes for Yoongi to return, out of breath and alone. "I looked all over but I could not find who shot the arrow," he says. "They must have run immediately after firing it."

Although their lesson only just started, Minseok and Lu Han deem it wise to go back inside. "Perhaps it is better for us to stop practicing outside," Lu Han suggests, clearly reluctant.

"No." Minseok is surprised by the sharpness of his voice, as is Lu Han. "We should take precautions," he elaborates, "but we can't stop living." He is afraid—he would be foolish not to be—but he doesn't want to let fear rule his life. That would make it no life at all.

Lu Han's expression is thoughtful as he studies Minseok, and Minseok wonders what is going through his head. All he says is, "Very well, then. Shall we continue tomorrow?"

"Yes," Minseok says firmly. "Tomorrow."

-

Two guards march around outside the garden wall for the duration of their next lesson, but there's no sign of any threat. They're on alert at other times too, because there's no telling where the next attack will come from. It does seem likely that there will be another attack, though, after two in as many weeks. If the emperor isn't behind it, there must be someone else eager to hurt Minseok, and he doesn't like to think about all the possibilities. Whoever is responsible, the danger is clear and difficult to forget.

Whether because no one tries or because they're deterred by Minseok's guards being particularly ready to stop them, there are no attacks in the next few days. Minseok is just marginally beginning to relax when another fighting lesson is interrupted by a commotion at the entrance to the garden. "His grace does not wish to be disturbed," Chanyeol's voice booms out, so loud that Minseok suspects it's deliberate. 

If so, it serves its purpose; Minseok and Lu Han immediately break apart, and Minseok smoothes out his rumpled clothing. Lu Han starts toward the tree to grab his discarded top, but stops at the sight of someone entering the garden. As he gets closer, Minseok recognizes Donghyun, one of the emperor's guards. "What is it?" Minseok asks, doing his best to appear calm and unworried. He hopes he's not flushed or sweaty enough to make it obvious that he was participating rather than just watching Lu Han exercise

"I apologize for disturbing your grace," Donghyun says. "The emperor sent me here."

Donghyun was Minseok's guard when he first came to the palace, before he was transferred to the emperor's service. While Minseok wouldn't say he knows the man well, he is somewhat familiar with him. He, like Minseok, is trying to appear calm, but there's a hint of discomfort in his expression. What did the emperor say to make him look uncomfortable? That, too, makes Minseok suspicious.

"Does his highness wish to see me?" Minseok asks innocently.

"No. I..." A hint of a frown appears on Donghyun's face before his expression turns stony. "I apologize to your graces," he says with a deep bow. "Please excuse me." Without waiting for a response, he turns and hurries off.

"What was that about?" Chanyeol asks. "Should we go after him, your grace?"

"No, leave him be." If Donghyun was here to hurt him, he gave up on that. If he was here to spy on him, he's seen what there was to see. There's nothing to be gained by bothering him and aggravating the emperor further.

After their guards retreat to the entrance, Lu Han asks, "Shall we continue despite that?" There's a furrow between his brows as he tries to make sense of the situation.

"Yes." Minseok settles into his fighting stance again. He needs to be ready to defend himself against whatever may come.

The emperor begs off of the dinner they had planned for that night, leaving Minseok to host the gathering of nobles. If any of them think anything of the emperor's absence, they don't say so. It is never acceptable to question the emperor, and now more than ever, they walk on eggshells around him. Are they afraid of him like Minseok is, or only concerned that in his current state, harsh words might make him break? Either way, it's not a good way for his subjects to relate to the emperor.

Lu Han holds his tongue through the evening, but when he and Minseok are alone that night, he says, "I hate to say it, but you must be right about the emperor. Why else would his guard come to spy on us? And then for him to miss dinner right after that..."

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Minseok sighs, allowing himself a moment of self-pity before he pushes it aside. "The danger is great. To you as well, most likely. But we can only continue as we have been, doing what we can to keep ourselves safe."

"Is there nothing..." Lu Han trails off, frowning.

"What?" Minseok presses when he doesn't continue, but Lu Han shakes his head. It takes a few moments for Minseok to guess at what he's thinking. If the emperor is a threat to Minseok, there's only one way to ensure that he's safe—but no, however great the threat, Minseok can't harm the emperor, or ask anyone else to. In spite of everything, the emperor is his sovereign, and his family. Unless the emperor attacks him directly, which is unlikely, Minseok can't bring himself to act against him.

Lu Han opens his mouth, whether to explain himself after all or to backtrack, but Minseok doesn't wait to find out. He cuts Lu Han off to say, "All we can do is survive. Let's make every effort to do that, together."

Lu Han doesn't question that, only nods. "Yes," he agrees. "Together."

-

Two days later, Minseok and Lu Han are summoned to the emperor after breakfast. They arrive to find the emperor and his advisors, along with Dongwan representing the generals. They're already talking, and whatever is being discussed, the emperor is visibly displeased. When Minseok and Lu Han sit down, he gestures to Dongwan. "Tell them."

"Regrettably, Scill has refused to honor our alliance by attacking Alcea at their border. They claim they do not have the troops to spare due to their ongoing war with Tsivo."

"Why bother with alliances if no one honors them?" the emperor mutters. Minseok takes that as a rhetorical question, as do the others. It's not appropriate conduct for royalty to speak like that, so it's better to ignore it.

"Can we still defeat Alcea without help?" Minseok asks instead.

"Yes, we should have no particular difficulty, but it will take more time. We had hoped to end this war quickly," Dongwan explains.

The emperor says nothing, so Minseok responds, "It cannot be helped. Our soldiers will have to fight that much harder to ensure a decisive victory."

"Of course, your grace." Dongwan continues, somewhat hesitantly, "We have also heard that Prince Yixing has returned to Alcea."

It's clear by his reaction that the emperor hadn't heard this news yet. He looks angry, far more so than before. Then, for a moment, he looks almost like he might cry before the anger returns full force. For his part, Minseok is surprised. It's been over three weeks since Yixing's escape, and on horseback, it shouldn't have taken him more than a few days to reach the border and a few more to arrive in Alcea's capital. He assumed that Yixing had decided, given his family's betrayal, that it was better not to go home. It's hard to understand why he would go back to people who were willing to sacrifice him, but then, here Minseok is with the emperor despite being almost sure that he tried to have Minseok killed.

"It seems," Dongwan continues when neither Minseok nor the emperor speaks, "that he has refused to join the fight."

That is less surprising, but gratifying to hear. Minseok firmly believes that letting Yixing go was the right decision, but it would complicate matters if Yixing repaid his kindness by turning around and fighting the Hederam Empire.

"What of his troops?" the emperor asks gruffly.

"I am afraid that they were already at the front under the command of the other princes," Dongwan says delicately.

"Then it does us no good for one man to refuse to fight," the emperor snaps.

"No, your highness," Dongwan concedes. Minseok says nothing, and unsurprisingly, none of the advisors seem eager to contribute to the conversation.

As quickly as he can, Dongwan changes the subject to relatively innocuous matters, and they spend some time discussing the particulars of the war's progress and plans moving forward. The emperor scarcely seems to be paying attention, leaving Minseok (with some input from Lu Han, who is much more qualified than him to have opinions about war) to lead the conversation. He doesn't know what the advisors and Dongwan make of the situation, but he hopes that he acquits himself well and that they don't judge the emperor's silence too harshly.

When the conversation winds down, there are a few long moments of silence, and then the emperor says, "Be on your way, then, except for the crown prince."

His words make Minseok nervous in a way they never would have in the past, especially after their earlier reminder of Yixing and his escape. Lu Han gives him a look; his expression is guarded, but Minseok can guess that he's worried about leaving Minseok alone with the emperor. There's nothing either of them can do about it, so Minseok just flashes him a brief reassuring smile. His guards will be here, at least. Hopefully that will be enough to stop the emperor from doing anything. Besides, Minseok doubts he would abandon subtlety to the point of attacking him directly now.

The others leave quickly, and Minseok and the emperor sit in silence. The emperor doesn't even look at Minseok, and Minseok wonders what is going through his mind. Does he want to talk about Minseok's fighting lessons, which it seems he has at least some idea of? Is he angry about that, or about Yixing, or about something else? Is he still overwhelmed with grief for the high consort? Is he afraid, so much so that he feels he has to have Minseok killed to keep himself safe? Or has all the stress broken his mind to the point that he's not even thinking straight anymore?

"Your husband is an asset in times of war."

The sudden comments startles Minseok out of his thoughts. "Yes, your highness," he replies automatically, but he's confused. Why would the emperor keep him here to talk about Lu Han?

"Did I ever tell you why I chose him to be your husband? The generals encouraged it. They said his military knowledge would benefit the palace, and that having a trained soldier at your side would keep you safer. That seemed reasonable to me, so I went along with it. I also saw the benefit to marrying you to someone with no family connections to complicate his loyalties. But the generals have their own priorities and their own plans. I do wonder if the prince consort is, wittingly or unwittingly, part of those plans. Can we really trust him?"

In all likelihood, the emperor is only saying this to drive a wedge between Minseok and Lu Han. The more isolated Minseok is, the more vulnerable he will be, making it easier for the emperor to get rid of him. At the same time, assuming that what he's saying about the generals is true, he's not wrong to question whether Lu Han can be trusted. Minseok wondered himself when he married Lu Han if he had ulterior motives. Lu Han has saved his life more than once and Minseok believes Lu Han wouldn't deliberately harm him, but he could be manipulated or pressured by people who don't have his best interests at heart. Minseok should know better than to completely trust him. He can't fully trust anyone, and there are still many things he doesn't know about Lu Han.

He doesn't want to let the emperor know that his attempt to sow doubt is working. "It is always wise to be cautious, but the prince consort has thus far shown himself to be a reliable ally. I do not feel that there is cause for significant concern."

The emperor looks at him now, staring for a long moment, his expression unreadable. Finally, he says, "You know better than anyone, I suppose. I hope you are right."

_Do you?_ Minseok thinks but doesn't say. He only smiles blandly an says, "As do I."

Lu Han is waiting when Minseok returns to their rooms, looking relieved to see Minseok safe. "What did the emperor want?"

"Nothing important."

Lu Han lets it go, probably assuming that Minseok doesn't want to talk about it in front of the servants. He'll ask later, in that case, and Minseok will have to find a way to dodge the question. He could tell Lu Han and let it serve as a reminder to not be naïve if someone tries to manipulate him, but with the emperor's words fresh in his mind, he feels safer not telling Lu Han everything. 

There's a lot more to do that day, and Minseok is able to avoid thinking about Lu Han until his bath that night. As he tries and fails to relax, he thinks back to his first night with Lu Han, how he was so worried after the high consort's warning that he sat up all night waiting for Lu Han to attack him. In the months since then, he's come to trust and feel safe around Lu Han. He still doesn't believe Lu Han will ever attack him outright, no matter how he's manipulated, but Minseok should have known better than to let his guard down so much around anyone, even his husband.

He doesn't want to think like this, not when Lu Han has been such a help to him recently, but how can he not? It's foolish for a crown prince to trust anyone like he has Lu Han, no matter how good a man he seems. Minseok wasn't wrong in judging Yixing to be a good person, but he brought death with him all the same. The emperor is his own flesh and blood, something of an ally once despite the distance between them, and yet he's turned on Minseok. Who's to say Lu Han won't do the same, unwittingly like Yixing or, if circumstances push him far enough, deliberately like the emperor? There's no way to be sure.

Minseok doesn't object when Lu Han closes the door to their bedroom, but instead of relaxing as he normally would, tension settles into his body. "Was everything all right with the emperor?" Lu Han asks. "Since you talked to him, you seem..." He doesn't finish, but Minseok can guess that Lu Han has noticed him withdrawing.

"It's nothing," Minseok assures him. "I'm only concerned. The emperor is still not himself, and I fear for myself and for the empire."

Lu Han nods, accepting that. "It is not yet a month since the high consort's death and the shock of that attack. Perhaps in time..."

"Perhaps." Lu Han has a point, but Minseok fears that what has changed in the emperor can't be changed back."

Silence falls. Lu Han sits down in front of Minseok and studies him. "Are you sure _you're_ all right?" He trails his fingers down the side of Minseok's face, lingering on his cheek, his gaze soft.

"Yes. I only..." Minseok bites his lip, wavering. It's tempting to just tell Lu Han what the emperor said, despite his doubts. There are too many secrets in the palace as it is, too much suspicion. But no, it feels like too much of a risk to indulge himself in being honest. He's shown Lu Han too much weakness already. "I wish things were simpler."

"I do too." Lu Han's hand drops from Minseok's cheek. "Should we sleep?" Minseok knows what he's really asking, and he's tempted to pretend that nothing has changed and let Lu Han touch him. Nothing _has_ changed, in truth, only the way Minseok sees it. All the same, he can't forget so easily. Perhaps tomorrow the emperor's words will stop echoing in his mind and the world will look different.

"Let's sleep," he says, and tries not to see the disappointment and uncertainty in Lu Han's eyes.

-

Minseok goes about the next day as normal, even having a fighting lesson with Lu Han. There's a part of him that's wary, but if Lu Han wanted to take advantage of these lessons to hurt Minseok, he could have done it countless other times, making it look like an accident. Since he hasn't, Minseok has to assume that if Lu Han does indeed pose any threat to him, it's a different, more subtle kind of threat.

Besides, sparring with Lu Han helps release some of the stress Minseok has been feeling. There's something about the hard smack of each block and the way Lu Han spins around to relieve the tension when Minseok twists his wrist just right. It won't keep Minseok safe from the emperor forever, and it won't erase the possibility of Lu Han betraying him someday, but at least Minseok can be reminded that he's not entirely helpless against the many threats he faces.

Although Minseok's stamina has increased over the course of their lessons—while Lu Han complains that his has decreased—Lu Han still tends to spend some time exercising on his own after their lessons. The novelty of watching him has worn off and Minseok's attention often wanders, but today, he watches Lu Han run around the garden after he's had enough. Lu Han's pace is steady, as Lu Han himself is steady. He doesn't belong in a place like this. It's not Lu Han Minseok fears, but the royals and the nobles and high-ranking generals who might find a way to use him to further their own agenda. That is the way of the palace, and Minseok was foolish to forget it.

Lu Han doesn't ask questions when Minseok rebuffs his attempts at conversation later, claiming tiredness. He doesn't comment when Minseok gets right into bed that night, avoiding their usual time alone. He does give Minseok looks over breakfast the following morning that make it clear he's aware that something's off with Minseok, but he doesn't try to talk about it. Perhaps he's afraid of what Minseok will say if he does.

Minseok is called away to meet the ambassador from Merten, and when he comes back, Lu Han is gone. "Where is the prince consort?" he asks the servants, who stayed behind in their rooms.

"His grace said he wished to go for a run in the garden," Jongdae tells him.

"I see." Minseok imagines that the increased tension in the palace is getting to Lu Han too, making him want to release it in the ways that are familiar to him.

Palace servants have a great deal of experience in pretending not to see things and keeping their opinions to themselves. Today, though, a look passes between Jongdae and Baekhyun. Minseok can't tell what they're thinking, but there's obviously something. "What is it?" His voice comes out sharper than he intends, so he softens it with a weak attempt at a smile.

"The prince consort did not do anything to harm your grace, did he?" Jongdae asks delicately.

So even the servants have noticed. That's hardly surprising, but it is surprising that they're uneasy enough to speak up about it. Then again, these are uneasy times in the palace. "No, of course not. You need not be concerned."

The servants don't look convinced. "I hope your grace knows..." Baekhyun hesitates and doesn't finish until Minseok gestures for him to continue. "Know that your grace has our support, and that of many others."

"I should hope so." Minseok keeps his tone softer this time, but with a hint of chiding. Of course the servants should support the crown prince.

"What I mean to say is..." Baekhyun looks to Jongdae for help.

"Naturally we support your grace and the emperor, but your grace is well-liked and well-respected. If ever things are difficult, please realize that there are many in the palace concerned for your grace's well-being."

Minseok thinks he understands what they're hinting at: while they could never overtly stand against the emperor, if it comes down to it, they and others would be on Minseok's side. That comforts him, but it also frightens him to know that the servants, and most likely the guards too, have seen how the emperor has changed and are worried enough about it to discuss choosing sides.

"Thank you," he says. He is grateful, among many other conflicting emotions. Before he can think better of it, he blurts out, "The prince consort, is he...?"

"Yes, your grace?" Jongdae asks when he doesn't continue.

"What do you think of him." The servants eye him warily, understandably. They've already said more today than servants should. "Be honest," Minseok pushes. "I will not be offended."

Another inscrutable look passes between Baekhyun and Jongdae. "We are fond of the prince consort," Baekhyun says. "His grace treats everyone in the palace well."

"Do you think he's trustworthy?"

Another look. "In what way, your grace?" Jongdae asks.

"Would you trust him with your life?"

The servants are understandably bemused by the question, but they don't wait long before Baekhyun says, "Yes, though of course I would hope it would never come to that."

"His grace strikes me as very honest," Jongdae adds.

They're right, Minseok thinks, but he can't forget that honesty and trustworthiness only go so far in the palace. If only it were so simple.

-

The strained atmosphere persists for another four days. It's broken not by Minseok or Lu Han's actions but by a loud knock on the door as they're eating breakfast that morning. "See who it is," Minseok tells the servants.

Baekhyun goes to the door and a whispered conversations ensues before he says, "Captain Yunho wishes to speak with your graces about a matter of urgent importance."

Lu Han frowns, and Minseok feels like doing the same. Yunho wouldn't bother them if it wasn't serious. "Let him in.

"I apologize for interrupting your graces' breakfast." Yunho is out of breath as though he ran here, in case there was any doubt that something is amiss.

Minseok doesn't waste time on pleasantries. "What is it?"

"The emperor, your grace. His highness called myself and General Dongwan to him this morning and declared his intention to travel to the front."

"His _what_?" Minseok barely manages to keep his voice down, utterly shocked by Yunho's words. The rulers of the Hederam Empire do not fight, nor do they endanger themselves by going anywhere near a war unless it comes all the way to the palace. The emperor can't be serious.

"I was shocked as well, but his highness is insistent that he and sufficient guards leave tomorrow." Yunho still won't explicitly disagree with the emperor, but his pleading expression tells Minseok that he realizes this is madness and wants Minseok to do something about it. Minseok isn't supposed to argue with the emperor either, but under the circumstances, he'll have to make an exception.

"Where is the emperor now?" Minseok asks.

"In his highness' rooms, discussing the situation with General Dongwan."

"Very well." Minseok gets to his feet, leaving his breakfast half eaten.

"Should I come with you?" Lu Han asks, standing up without waiting for Minseok's answer.

Minseok hesitates. He may have his doubts about Lu Han, but he trusts him much more than the emperor right now. If the emperor is in such a wild mood that he would suggest going into battle, Minseok will need all the help he can get. "Yes, come."

Lu Han nods curtly, and he and Minseok follow Yunho to the emperor's rooms. The outer door is closed, and Minseok tells the guard, "Tell the emperor I would like to speak to his highness about his plans."

"Yes, your grace." The guard—Donghyun, the same one who came to the garden the other day—looks very relieved that Minseok is here. Everyone knows that this isn't right. 

He passes the message on to the emperor, who calls, "Come in." Dongwan also flashes Minseok a grateful look when he walks in. The emperor, on the other hand, looks...happy, which under the circumstances feels clearly wrong. "So you heard the news, did you?"

"Yes, your highness." Everyone seems to be expecting Minseok to fix this, but he doesn't know how he can, when he's no more allowed to disagree with the emperor than anyone else. "May I ask why your highness has decided to go to the front?" he asks, choosing his words carefully.

"Can I not do as I please?"

"Of course, your highness. But as your highness has not been on the battlefield before, I wondered what made your highness wish to do so now."

"I want to see the situation for myself. We should be able to defeat Alcea, should we not? What is taking so long?" The emperor looks at Dongwan, who looks rather panicked. Minseok doesn't doubt that there are valid reasons for the battle to not be over yet, but the emperor clearly doesn't want to hear that.

"Have the reports from the front not been sufficient?" asks Minseok, dancing around the real issue.

"I am going." The emperor's tone is final, shutting Minseok down. If you are concerned, you are welcome to come with me." The worried expressions around Minseok become more pronounced at that. The last thing the Hederam Empire needs is for both the current ruler and the heir to the throne to go into such a dangerous situation.

"Your highness," Minseok starts, not yet sure how to respond but knowing that he has to say something. "I do not—"

The emperor doesn't let him get any further. "In fact, you should come as well."

And just like that, the situation escalates into that much more of a potential disaster. "Does your highness not think that one of us should remain in the palace?" That could lead to Minseok going to the front while the emperor stays behind, but it's all he can think of to say.

The emperor eyes him suspiciously, as though he thinks Minseok means to take advantage of his absence to snatch the throne from him. "Our advisors can competently run the country for a week. The northern border is not far." His expression dares Minseok to challenge him and, in his mind, prove his suspicions correct. 

Minseok finds himself at a loss. The last thing he expects is for Lu Han, who has never entirely gotten over his fear of the emperor, to speak up. "Would your highness permit me to come as well?"

The emperor is visibly surprised too. "Why?" he asks bluntly.

"Perhaps my knowledge of fighting and experience with protracted war may be of use to your highness." Minseok doesn't want Lu Han to be in danger too, but he will feel safer with Lu Han there. Then again, if the generals do have some plan for Lu Han, they could be playing right into it—though Dongwan still looks worried rather than pleased.

Minseok watches the emperor's reaction warily. He eyes Lu Han measuringly for a long, tense moment before concluding, "Very well, if you wish. But do not expect to stay at the front. Your time as a soldier is over."

"Of course, your highness."

"See to the arrangements, then," the emperor tells Minseok. "Dismissed. All of you."

Minseok and Lu Han leave along with Yunho and Dongwan. Minseok leads them all to one of the audience halls, directing his guards to remain outside and sending his servants to call the advisors in. "Your grace, is there no way to stop this?" Dongwan asks. He speaks guardedly, aware of the weight of his words.

"No." There's only one way for them to go against the emperor's demands, and Minseok still cannot bring himself to take that path. This wild idea may well be the death of him, but unless the emperor tries to directly hasten that death, Minseok won't fight him. It's obviously not the answer any of those present want to hear, but they accept it without question. What else can they do?

Minseok discusses guard arrangements with Yunho and the business of running the empire, as well as if and how to present the situation to the public, with the advisors. Only when all of that is complete does he talk to Lu Han about it, alone in their rooms at bedtime. "I'm glad I will be there with you," Lu Han says, "but I don't like this."

"Nor do I," Minseok admits. Lu Han's words are comforting, in a strange way. Why would he say that if the generals wanted him at the front? But then, he may not know what they have planned for him. Minseok hates being so suspicious, but that is the way of the palace, and that much more so since the high consort died.

"I will do what I can to keep you safe," Lu Han says. "The emperor too," he adds as an afterthought.

"I will try to keep myself safe," Minseok says wryly. "To keep us all safe."

The conversation lapses, and Lu Han looks at Minseok, most likely thinking about how many days in a row Minseok has brushed him off. _What if I die before we get another chance?_ Minseok thinks. But no, there's too much else going on for him to figure out where he stands with Lu Han right now. Later, if they survive.

In spite of those thoughts, he drops a quick kiss on Lu Han's lips, a comfort to himself in this stressful moment and a reassurance to Lu Han that things have not irrevocably changed between them. "We have a long day ahead tomorrow," he says. "Let's get some rest." Lu Han still looks disappointed, but at least, Minseok thinks, a little less unsure tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

They set out in the morning as quietly as possible, having decided to keep the emperor and Minseok's absence a secret if at all possible. Despite their guards, the risks will be great out on the road if the whole kingdom knows they've left the safety of the palace. Minseok is skeptical that they'll be able to pass unnoticed with their sizable entourage, but they leave early in the morning while most of the capital is still asleep, and if anyone sees them, Minseok doesn't notice.

The emperor is quiet as they ride along, and the rest of them take their cue from him and say nothing. The atmosphere feels strained to Minseok. He knows without having to ask that all the guards accompanying them are worried, as are he and Lu Han. As for the emperor, Minseok hasn't the faintest idea what he's thinking, but he's lost in thought too. They're all walking on eggshells around him, afraid to hint at their worries, but caught up in them.

Minseok is unaccustomed to traveling, rarely even leaving the palace, let alone the capital. Under other circumstances, he would appreciate the unfamiliar scenery, but it's hard to enjoy it with everything else weighing on his mind. He also realizes quickly that he is unprepared to ride a horse for so many hours. He sees the emperor shifting uncomfortably too, equally unused to this. Lu Han doesn't fidget, but Minseok imagines it's none too comfortable for him either after all these months in the palace.

They stop well before dark at the emperor's order, and the guards hurry to set up camp. (They decided against bringing servants to limit the size of their party.) Now Lu Han fidgets, as though he wants to help instead of sitting idly by. In spite of everything, it makes Minseok smile. He's gotten past that in the palace, but perhaps on the road, he's reminded more of his old life, when he would have made camp himself.

"How are you feeling after the ride?" Minseok asks, stretching his legs out and holding back a grimace.

"It has been a long time since I rode," Lu Han says wryly, "and rarely for such long distances." He glances over at the emperor, sitting a short distance away but ignoring them. Minseok can guess that he's wondering how to behave. He's never spent so much time with the emperor—and neither has Minseok. It's hard to know what they can say or do.

"I am grateful that the journey is not long," Minseok says, more formal than he would be if he was alone with Lu Han, and more circumspect about what he says.

"As am I," Lu Han agrees.

They barely speak over dinner, disquieted by the emperor's continued silence, and go to bed early, tired out by the day of travel. Everything feels very strained and complicated right now, but as Minseok closes his eyes, he finds he is glad to have Lu Han lying beside him, ready to face tomorrow together.

-

The emperor is in a bad mood the next morning, though he doesn't complain. His recent behavior hasn't always shown it, but he's still royalty, accustomed to keeping his struggles to himself. Perhaps that's the problem, Minseok thinks, that he has been keeping everything inside until it explodes into unreasonable behavior like this. Would things be different if he had had other people to confide in besides the high consort?

Minseok shrugs off that train of thought. What might have been is irrelevant; this is the way things are, and have been for a long time. They won't change as long as the emperor rules, and it's unlikely that Minseok will change them either. Tradition is a strong force, and difficult to fight.

Riding is even more unpleasant today, but they push on. The journey to the northern border can be completed in two days, but their early stop the previous day may have cost them too much time. Sure enough, although they ride almost until dark today, they don't emerge from the forest just south of the border. "Tomorrow, then?" the emperor asks, no indication in his tone of what he thinks of the delay.

One of their guards, Sehun, is from the north and familiar with the route, acting as their guide. "Yes, your highness. It's not much farther, perhaps an hour or two."

The emperor falls asleep right after dinner, but Minseok can't do the same, thinking about what's ahead. The capital was attacked once in the emperor's lifetime, but never in Minseok's, so he has never been even this close to a war. He feels an unprincely amount of fear, on top of his worries about what the emperor will do when they arrive. Does he expect to join the fight? As far as Minseok knows, the emperor has never had any fighting lessons. There's no way of knowing what the emperor will do, so instead, Minseok asks Lu Han, "What is it like being in a war? Up close, not just giving orders from a long way away."

"I hope you don't intend to be part of the fighting..." Lu Han smiles uncertainly, as if to say that he hopes it can be a joke.

If the emperor demands that he fight, Minseok wonders, what will he do?

"Just answer the question." 

Lu Han flashes him a concerned look. "It varies a great deal. Sometimes you sit back and wait for the enemy to make a move, or for the right time to fight. Sometimes, on the other hand, the fighting is so intense that you can't think about the right thing to do, only react and hope it's enough to keep you alive."

"I don't know how you could live like that for so many years." It sounds a little like being royalty, never knowing if death is coming for you, but more immediate.

"On the eastern front, the war has been long and drawn out, with many a long reprieve. It's a war no one truly expects to win, only to avoid losing. This will be different." Lu Han pauses, his gaze soft on Minseok. "Are you afraid?"

The guards standing watch are pretending not to hear them, but they're not all Minseok's familiar guards and he can't admit such weakness in front of them. "It is difficult for me to imagine." To change the subject, he asks, "Do you ever miss it?"

Lu Han gives an awkward shrug. "I do not miss living on the brink of death or losing friends to war, but there is a certain thrill to fighting. And..." He hesitates, eyeing Minseok uncertainly. "There is a simplicity to war. It can be harsh, but you know who the enemy is, and who your allies are." Is he thinking about Minseok's recent behavior? Or about the emperor, who is supposed to be their ally but can no longer be trusted?

"Life is rarely so clear, is it?" Minseok asks. Even outside the palace, surely relationships can be complicated. You can't always know who is on your side.

"I suppose so." Lu Han's smile is grim. After a moment, he asks, "You will be careful?"

"Always," Minseok assures him. "You too. Remember your current position and don't do anything foolishly brave."

Lu Han still looks vaguely uncomfortable, but his smile is a little more real. "Of course."

Despite their words, a sense of foreboding settles over Minseok. He last felt like this before Minah's aborted wedding, an unpleasant association. He would like to believe that he's only being paranoid, but his fears have proven justified before. What if something happens to Lu Han and he's left to deal with the emperor and all the other struggles of palace life alone again? What if Lu Han does something, leaving Minseok alone not through death but betrayal? He can't imagine it when Lu Han is clearly concerned about him, but he can't be sure it won't happen either.

Lu Han is watching him, aware that all is not well in Minseok's mind. _If one of us dies tomorrow, is this how you want to leave things?_ Minseok thinks. It doesn't feel right after everything they've been through together, everything Lu Han has done for him. "Lu Han?" he blurts out before he can think better of it. "I...I am your ally, and I am thankful to have you as mine." 

"Thank you," Lu Han says quietly, still sounding almost sad somehow. "I hope you know that you can count on me."

Does he know, then, that Minseok suspects him? Surely he must at least see that Minseok has become more guarded around him again. Minseok is tempted to ask, but it won't change anything. Instead, he only says, "Thank you. Goodnight, Lu Han."

Lu Han's answering smile reminds him of their first night together. So much has changed since then, but so much has not. There's nothing to be gained by dwelling on that, so Minseok lies down to sleep as Lu Han says, "Goodnight, Minseok."

-

They start moving more slowly the next morning, as though the emperor is dragging his feet now that they're almost at the front. Perhaps he's only tired, but perhaps he's regretting his decision to come here, or perhaps there are other thoughts weighing on his mind. Minseok has very little idea what the emperor is thinking these days, if indeed he ever did understand the emperor's mind.

True to Sehun's prediction, after around an hour's ride, the trees abruptly thin out and they emerge onto the open plains of the northern border, the terrain which makes the border with Alcea potentially vulnerable. It's a sign of how flat the land is that they can see the army camp in the distance, though it must be farther than it looks.

"From here, we should arrive in around half an hour," says Sehun.

The thought of what they will find at the front weighs heavily on Minseok's mind as they approach. Will they arrive in the midst of a battle or during a lull in the fighting? How much danger will they be in? How will the emperor respond to the situation? Minseok doesn't trust him to make clear-headed decisions at this point, including those necessary to keep himself—and the rest of them—out of danger.

Minseok is relieved when they arrive to relative calm. There's yelling, but it appears to be soldiers drilling rather than fighting. "His highness has arrived," the leader of their guard, Taekwoon, tells the nearest soldier. "Who is in charge here?"

The soldier looks startled but quickly responds, "General Heejoon. This way." He leads them to a tent at the center of the army camp. Inside, they find four men. The map spread out in front of them shows they were in the middle of something, but they turn their attention to the emperor when the soldier announces him.

"Your highness," one of them says. "I am General Heejoon. We are honored by your highness' presence. Your graces' as well." Heejoon keeps a straight face, giving no indication of the worry he must surely be feeling at having three members of the royal family here, in danger.

"Tell me the situation," the emperor says gruffly, not bothering with pleasantries.

"The enemy made an incursion led by Prince Tianyu yesterday," Heejoon says. "We were able to beat them back by evening but decided against pushing our advantage in the dark. Now we are regrouping and discussing our next move."

"Why not attack now, while you have the upper hand?" the emperor demands. That makes sense to Minseok, but he assumes the generals understand battle tactics much more than he and the emperor do. He looks at Lu Han and finds him frowning, though the expression disappears when he notices Minseok's eyes on him. Clearly he also doubts the wisdom of the emperor's suggestion.

"We managed to repel yesterday's attack only at significant cost. The enemy is concentrating their forces on the border, knowing that our military is stronger overall but has other commitments. We are considering the best methods to beat them decisively rather than continuing with small clashes that cost soldier's lives to little benefit."

Minseok accepts that as reasonable, but the emperor mutters, "Perhaps you are cowards unwilling to risk your lives for the Hederam Empire."

Heejoon still keeps his expression neutral, but Minseok thinks he looks pale. "Of course we will willingly give our lives, your highness. I only wish to ensure a victory and keep as many soldiers alive to continue defending the great Hederam Empire as possible."

"I expect to see results, then," the emperor says, unimpressed. "As soon as possible." Before Heejoon can respond, he continues, "We will leave you to your discussion. I look forward to hearing your plans." It's not quite a threat, but a clear indication that he won't wait patiently for them to make their next move.

"Of course, your highness," Heejoon says, his eyes grim. "In the meantime, would your highness like a tour of the camp?"

"Yes, that will do."

A soldier named Jaehwan is tasked to give them the tour. Minseok and Lu Han follow behind the emperor, with their guards arrayed around them. Minseok exchanges a look with Lu Han, who flashes him a weak smile that is probably meant to be reassuring but doesn't quite manage it. Minseok half listens as Jaehwan tells them about the size of the army here (as if they don't already know) and their duty rotations and so on. 

He only returns his attention to the conversation when he hears a different voice say, "Lu Han?" He hasn't heard anyone but himself say Lu Han's name since they were married and Lu Han became the prince consort, and he looks curiously to see who is using it.

"Jackson?" Lu Han sounds surprised but happy, Minseok thinks. "You were transferred here?"

"Yes, they brought a group of us over two weeks in," Jackson explains. He has a strong accent, like Lu Han does when he forgets to suppress his, so he must have grown up in the east too, perhaps with Lu Han at the Eastern Military Academy.

"Who is this?"

At the sound of the emperor's voice, Jackson remembers himself and snaps to attention. "This is Jackson," Lu Han explains, "who served with me for many years at the eastern front."

"I apologize for the interruption, your highness," Jackson says nervously.

"You may have known the prince consort before, but that is no excuse to not treat him with the respect he deserves. Remember your place."

"My sincere apologies, your highness." Jackson bows to the emperor and then to Lu Han. "Your grace." His eyes dart over to Minseok and he bows one more time for good measure. 

What does this friend of Lu Han's make of him now, Minseok wonders. He looks over at Lu Han and finds sadness in his eyes. It can't be easy to be forced to distance yourself from people you used to be close to, people you used to interact with on equal footing. That's what Minseok imagines, in any case. The royal hierarchy being what it is, he's never had any equals, only the emperor above him and everyone else below.

Jackson is understandably eager to take his leave, but Lu Han calls after him, "Take care!" and pretends not to see the judgmental look it earns him from the emperor.

Their tour continues, but Minseok tunes out completely now, his mind wandering. He's known since before he even met Lu Han that he grew up surrounded by war, training to be part of it since he was a small child. He imagined what that was like, but it was too far out of his experience. The situation here is different from the long war of attrition on the eastern front, but it gives Minseok a little more of an idea of what Lu Han's life was like before. He wonders what it's like for Lu Han to be back in the midst of it. Does he miss it still, or only the people that were part of his life as a soldier?

When the tour concludes, the emperor tells Jaehwan, "Take the prince consort back to your generals. Perhaps his expertise can be of use." It sounds snide, though there's nothing overtly critical in his words. Jaehwan, of course, doesn't argue, leading Lu Han away. Lu Han, for his part, glances worriedly at Minseok, but Minseok smiles at him, hopefully more reassuringly than Lu Han's earlier attempt.

Walking around the army camp unescorted with only the emperor and their guards makes Minseok feel nervous for a number of reasons. There's good reason to be wary of walking around such a public place without knowing whether anyone present might wish them harm. There's danger of another attack as well, though Minseok hopes enemy soldiers would be stopped before they could reach as far as this camp. He also doesn't trust the emperor not to get himself hurt, or get Minseok hurt, or perhaps even hurt Minseok himself. It's all far too risky for them to be here.

The emperor pauses beside a group of soldiers sparring, their swords clanging. Minseok watches and tries to imagine himself fighting like that, or Lu Han. It's easier to imagine Lu Han, who he's seen swing an imaginary sword and at least hold a real one, but he can't imagine doing it himself. He's not so sure he would want to anyway; the memory of the blood and screaming at Minah's wedding is still fresh, and he wants no part in that kind of violence.

"Do you have any swords to spare?" The emperor's voice breaks through Minseok's thoughts. Once the words sink in, his blood runs cold. Why does the emperor want a sword?

The soldiers stop fighting and turn to them, startled. "Y-your highness?" one of them stammers. The emperor merely looks at him until he continues, "Yes, we do have some."

"Give me one," the emperor demands. "The crown prince as well."

"Your highness?" another soldier asks, a different meaning to the question this time.

"We should not be defenseless so close to the line of battle, should we?" the emperor asks coolly.

"Of course not, your highness. One moment."

The soldiers scramble to find two extra swords as Minseok's mind races. Is this really about being able to defend themselves—as if either of them knows how to wield a sword—or is it something more sinister? Surely the emperor wouldn't attack him so directly and publicly, especially knowing that there's a chance Minseok would be able to beat him in a fair fight. Even if the emperor doesn't intend to hurt him, Minseok can't imagine that it's a good idea for him to be armed in his current state.

Regardless, it doesn't matter what Minseok thinks if the emperor has made his choice. In the space of a few minutes, Minseok finds himself with a swordbelt buckled around his waist and a sword hanging heavy from it. He rests his hand on the hilt and fervently hopes that he won't have any cause to draw it. At least the emperor seems satisfied just to have a sword, ignoring it as they continue walking around the camp. Perhaps, Minseok hopes, he did only want the security of carrying a weapon in a dangerous place.

An hour or so passes without incident. Minseok can't relax, all things considered, but he at least starts to feel less tense. The emperor is quiet and the camp is calm, and while he doesn't know what Lu Han is doing, Minseok trusts that he can take care of himself. Maybe if they're lucky, Minseok thinks, the emperor will become bored without much to see and decide that they should turn around and go home. Remembering the emperor's displeasure with the generals' report, though, Minseok doesn't have much hope for that. He didn't come all this way just to to shrug off the lack of progress in this war.

The soldiers are just beginning to settle down for lunch when suddenly a voice rings out over the camp, "To arms! The enemy is coming!" 

Minseok is instantly on edge. He sees the emperor's hand go to his sword, which only makes him more worried. Their guards draw their weapons, but the emperor doesn't yet, for what that's worth. "What is happening?" he demands of the nearest soldier.

"I apologize, your highness," the man responds. "I do not know. We were not expecting another attack so soon."

"Find out," the emperor snaps, clearly nervous.

Before the soldier can find out and report back, Minseok sees Lu Han running toward them. "Do you know what is happening?" Minseok asks him.

"Prince Tianyu is leading another attack. The generals believe he hoped to catch us off guard, though the terrain here makes a sneak attack difficult. It may be that they see the war going our way and are making a last-ditch effort to change the tide." Lu Han's voice is calm, but Minseok sees his hand on the hilt of the sword he acquired while he was away.

"Are they close?" the emperor asks.

"I do not know." Soldiers are running all around them, gathering their armor and weapons and getting into formation. Lu Han watches them distractedly, clearly wishing he was with them. Minseok almost wants to tell him to go, not because he wants Lu Han to risk his life fighting, but because it feels cruel to force him to stand back and watch. Then again, this is a dangerous place to be, and perhaps it would be better for Lu Han to stay and help guard the emperor and Minseok. Regardless, Lu Han is the prince consort now, no longer a soldier, and this is his place.

Thinking that, Minseok is unprepared to hear the emperor say, "Go, if you so wish to fight."

"Your highness?" Lu Han looks at the emperor, eyes wide.

"I see you with that sword." Minseok can't tell if the emperor's words are intended as a rebuke or not, and Lu Han also seems unsure. In any case, the emperor continues, "Go. If this is the enemy's last stand, have your part in it before we return home."

Now Lu Han looks at Minseok, uncertain and also concerned. Minseok doesn't need to give his approval for the emperor's command to stand, but Lu Han clearly wants it, so he nods. He's worried, both about Lu Han's safety and his own, but this is what the emperor wants—and Lu Han too, Minseok thinks, conflicted though he may be. Satisfied, Lu Han says, "Thank you, your highness," bowing quickly before hurrying on his way.

That leaves Minseok with the emperor and their guards again. "I believe it would be best for us to fall back, your highness," Taekwoon says.

"Have you no faith in our soldiers?" the emperor asks. 

"Of course I have faith, your highness," Taekwoon warily responds. "I only meant—"

"Enough." There's no arguing with the emperor, reason and caution be damned. It seems he's thrown away reason and caution in the last few days, putting himself and Minseok out here and in danger, so close to the battlefield, and it's only getting worse. "The crown prince and I will be fine. In fact, you should lend your abilities to the army as well."

_Oh no,_ Minseok thinks. The guards look equally shocked. "Your highness?" Taekwoon asks, looking as though he desperately hopes he's misunderstood. 

"You heard me," the emperor says casually, as though he's asked for his breakfast instead of for the guards to leave him and Minseok alone in such a dangerous place. "Surely you are not afraid."

"No, your highness. We...if your highness wishes us to go, we will. But to leave your highness and your grace alone..."

"I am not afraid." The emperor turns to Minseok. "Are you?"

"No, your highness," Minseok lies. He is afraid, and with good reason, but too proud to show it. If he's going to die today, from the emperor's treachery or simply his carelessness, at least he can do so bravely.

"There, you see?" the emperor tells the guards. "Take your lesson from the crown prince. Go fight without fear."

Taekwoon looks at Minseok, an obvious plea in his eyes, but Minseok says nothing. There remains only one way he can countermand the emperor's orders, and he can't do that, not even now. If the emperor is going to die here, it won't be by Minseok's hand. Reluctantly, Taekwoon nods. "Yes, your highness. Please stay safe." With that, he and the other guards hurry off to catch up to the marching army.

The smart thing to do would be for Minseok and the emperor to stay where they are, keeping some distance between them and the fighting, but Minseok can't even find it in himself to be surprised when the emperor begins to walk in the same direction. He moves slowly, so that the distance between them and the soldiers grows, but too little for Minseok's comfort. Too soon, the sounds of fighting begin: swords clashing, shields clanging, men and horses crying out. It's loud and unpleasant, and disconcertingly close. Minseok desperately hopes that their soldiers will keep the enemy at bay and danger away from them.

For perhaps ten, fifteen minutes, the battle comes no closer to them, and they stand and listen silently. Then, so abruptly that it makes Minseok jump, the emperor begins to run in the direction of the fighting. "Your highness!" Minseok calls, his heart beginning to race. What does the emperor think he's doing? But Minseok is afraid that he knows exactly what the emperor is doing, afraid that he was right to think that the emperor no longer cares if he lives or dies.

All of their soldiers are looking forward, paying no attention to the single figure moving toward them. The guards are gone and there's no one left to protect the emperor. Perhaps Minseok should accept that the emperor has made his choice, but he can't stand here and do nothing as the emperor runs to his death. Whether the emperor wants to live or not, it remains the duty of all citizens of the Hederam Empire, Minseok included, to do what they can to keep him safe. 

Against his better judgment and all the instincts of his rational mind, Minseok runs after the emperor, toward the battle. He's a faster runner, and he catches up enough to see where the emperor enters the fray. What looked like a mass of bodies from a distance resolves into small clusters of people with enough space between them for Minseok to move. He draws his sword and finds it unpleasantly heavy, forcing him to hold it with both hands. 

He and the emperor aren't wearing the colors of either army, so no one seems quite sure what to make, but then the emperor draws his sword and swings it at an enemy soldier. It's painfully obvious that he doesn't know how to use a sword, his swing going wide. He doesn't know how to move either, throwing himself off balance in the process. Minseok watches in horror as the emperor's opponent strikes back, catching him in the side and drawing blood. 

Minseok wants to call out to the soldiers around them, but he fears that will draw attention to them and put them in even more danger. Besides, there's no time. Desperate, he runs forward and swings his own sword at the emperor's attacker. He's only mimicking what he's seen Lu Han do with an imaginary sword, and the other soldiers with their real swords during sparring, but he miraculously scores a hit, catching his opponent in the leg. It's not enough to bring him down, but it throws him off balance, and Minseok manages to kick his legs out from under him in a more familiar move. The man isn't severely injured and he immediately starts to get up, so Minseok doesn't think before he stabs his sword down and into the man's chest.

For a few seconds, he can only stare in shock at the blood spreading from the man's chest and the light leaving his eyes. Before he can really think about what's happened, he hears the emperor call, "Help!" Another soldier is attacking him, and a hit to the emperor's forearm forces him to drop his sword immediately. Minseok starts toward him, but before he can so much as raise his sword, the emperor's opponent swings again, and suddenly there is blood pouring from the emperor's throat. He falls to the ground, and the enemy soldier stabs him as Minseok did his previous attacker. He turns away immediately to attack a Hederam soldier, as though it's nothing, as though he didn't just kill them emperor in a matter of seconds.

Minseok runs forward, falling to his knees beside the emperor, but he knows it's already too late. Perhaps it's for the best, in a twisted sort of way, perhaps this is what the emperor wanted, but Minseok feels horrified under a heavy blanket of numbness. The emperor is dead, just like that. Will Minseok die in much the same way before the day is out? 

The thought brings him to his feet just in time to parry a thrust by another attacker, his hands aching from the force of the blow. He blocks another swing and another, but then he only barely catches the next one, and the man's sword drags across his hip and thigh. The searing pain is enough to make Minseok fall to his knees a second time. He struggles to raise his sword, to keep his head despite his rising panic. He can't die, not with the emperor gone. Minah is still left to take the throne if he doesn't make it, but how will she rule over an empire at war, reeling from the abrupt loss of the emperor and the crown prince? How can he die like this and bring his family more pain?

He manages to block another blow, but the next one hits him in the shoulder and the pain of it makes him lose his grip on the sword. He tries to swing one handed, but he's too weak and he misses completely. "Help," he gasps out, but everyone around him is just as busy fighting for their lives. _Is this it?_ Minseok wonders. He managed to defend himself a little better than the emperor, but what does that matter if it ends the same way?

He braces himself for the final blow, hoping to at least die as well as he can, but it doesn't come. Instead, a familiar voice cries, "Minseok!" and two swords meet in a loud clang just above his head. Minseok's heart is still pounding, but immense relief washes over him at the sight of Lu Han, any and all doubts about him forgotten in a moment. Lu Han quickly dispatches Minseok's attacker, then takes in the scene. "Is he...?" he asks, staring at the emperor. 

Minseok shakes his head; a wave of confused grief threatens to overwhelm him, but before he can lose himself in that, Lu Han says, "We have to get you out of here, quickly." Minseok tries to get to his feet, but his leg buckles as soon as he tries to put weight on it, accompanied by a sharp stab of pain. Lu Han just barely catches him before he falls back to the ground. "Can you stand at all?" Minseok tries again and almost falls again, answer enough.

"Take this." Lu Han presses the hilt of his sword into Minseok's hand, and he takes it. An enemy soldier moves toward him, but someone else cuts him off. Without that interference, Lu Han is able to pick him up. Minseok feels like a baby with his arms wrapped around Lu Han's neck and his legs around his waist, one of Lu Han's arms around his back to hold him steady. With his free hand, Lu Han takes his sword back, holding it up. "Hold on tight," Lu Han tells him.

Minseok doesn't know how Lu Han can run like this, but he manages to somehow. Several other soldiers come with them, warding off most would-be attackers, but Lu Han still has to swing his sword a few times to discourage anyone who might consider them an easy target. Minseok puts his head down on Lu Han's shoulder, trying to make himself small and to not think too hard about the situation. Like that, only the relative quiet tells him when they leave the battlefield, and he doesn't see where they are until Lu Han deposits him on a cot in an unoccupied tent.

Lu Han looked so sure of himself out on the battlefield, but now his face is full of emotion, shock and worry and sorrow and guilt. "Are you hurt badly?"

"Not so badly, I think." Minseok's leg and shoulder hurt, and there's a lot of blood, but he doesn't feel like he's dying. He came so close, but he's alive, somehow, thanks to Lu Han.

He's not expecting Lu Han to pull him into a tight hug. "I thought I'd lost you." Minseok is startled to hear his voice shake. "Sehun told me what happened and I tried to find you, but you were gone. I saw the emperor and then I saw you bleeding there and I thought..." He pulls back just enough to press a kiss to Minseok's forehead. "I love you," he breathes.

His words have barely sunk in before Minseok hears pounding footsteps. Lu Han stands up and spins around, ready to defend Minseok, but it's only Heejoon and a few others. "What happened?" he asks.

"The emperor is dead," Lu Han says gravely. (It sounds so heavy and final put into words, and Minseok isn't ready to think about it.) "The crown prince is injured and needs immediate treatment."

"Of course," Heejoon says. "We will see that your grace is well cared for. Now, if the prince consort could come with us, we will see to the emperor and..." He hesitates. "The battle's aftermath," he concludes.

Lu Han frowns, looking torn. "Go," Minseok tells him. "I will be safe here." Lu Han nods reluctantly, then hurries off with the general.

Minseok gets his wounds bandaged by a medic who doesn't smile but does reassure him that he'll recover fully except perhaps for a scar or two. When that's done, he's left alone with a few soldiers silently standing guard. He doesn't want to be alone with his thoughts now, with no way to tell how the battle is progressing outside, but he's grateful to be alive to feel all this sadness and worry. The emperor is dead and Minseok came so close to joining him; he's very lucky to be here, thanks to Lu Han.

He thinks about the way Lu Han came running to his rescue, and the way he carried Minseok off the battlefield, keeping him safe in his helpless state. He thinks about the way Lu Han looked at him after, the way he hugged him, the soft whisper of Lu Han's words on his skin. "I love you," he said, as though he wasn't even thinking about it, as though he couldn't help saying it. _How could you have doubted him?_ Minseok thinks.

Perhaps it's the shock of everything that's happened today, or perhaps the blood loss from his injuries, but somehow Minseok falls asleep. It's dark when he wakes up, disoriented, to voices inside the tent. He tenses, but only for a moment before he registers Lu Han's voice. If Lu Han is here, then it's all right. He sits up slowly, his head spinning a little, and takes in Lu Han and the generals in the flickering torchlight. "What..." His voice is hoarse, and he clears his throat. "What is the situation?"

"The battle is won," Heejoon says. "We sent part of our force to drive the enemy back while we regroup. We will attack again tomorrow, and I believe our victory will be assured in a matter of days." 

_If only the emperor could have been a little more patient._ Then again, perhaps his objection to the duration of the war was only an excuse to come to the front. They'll never know now. "I am pleased to hear it," Minseok says. "Please pass on my congratulations to the troops."

"Thank you, your—your grace." Minseok tries not think about the reason for the general's hesitation in using the crown prince title for him, but he's reminded of it anyway as Heejoon continues, "We found the emperor's bo—the emperor. Your grace's guards are all well and will be prepared for the journey back to the palace as soon as your grace is ready to travel." The hint isn't subtle, but Minseok doesn't take offense. He's right that it's time they went home; they never should have come here in the first place.

"Good," Minseok says. "We will leave tomorrow."

"We will leave your grace to rest, then." Heejoon bows, though not very deeply.

Lu Han stays as the generals leave, kneeling beside the cot. "How do you feel?" he asks, his voice and his expression soft.

"I'm alive." Minseok laughs, though it sounds a little like a sob.

"You are." Lu Han brushes a hand down his cheek, then leans in to kiss him.

"I'm sorry," Minseok blurts out, thinking of the way he's treated Lu Han recently. "I..." He gives up on trying to explain. He can't find the words, and it doesn't matter now anyway.

Lu Han looks confused, but then understanding dawns and he shakes his head. "Don't be. It's..." He pauses, weighing his words. "I understand that it is very difficult to be the crown prince."

Silence falls, and a great many thoughts run through Minseok's mind as he looks at Lu Han in front of him. So much has happened since he met Lu Han, much of it difficult, but some of it good. He can't imagine going through these last few months with someone else by his side—without Lu Han. Whatever the reason Lu Han was chosen as his husband, at this point, he can't be anything but grateful for it. "I love you," he says. The words feel strange in his mouth, but he means them.

Lu Han's face lights up, reminding Minseok of the first time he said goodnight to Lu Han, but a hundred times brighter. He looks a bit flustered too, even after all this time, but happy above all else. "I love you too." He takes Minseok's hand and kisses his knuckles, then squeezes it. "And I'm very happy that you're alive."

His words bring a lump to Minseok's throat, reminding him (as if he could forget) that today is far sadder a day than it is a happy one. In spite of that, Minseok can't help smiling for a moment. They're alive, and whatever comes after this, they'll face it together.

* * *

The night before he is crowned emperor, Minseok invites his immediate family to dinner. It would be more appropriate, perhaps, to invite respected nobles and the more distantly related members of the royal family, but he'll see all of them after the ceremony tomorrow. Tonight, he wants to be with the people most important to him.

"If you want to be alone with your family..." Lu Han says hesitantly when Minseok tells him that.

"That means you too," Minseok clarifies. Lu Han is important in a different way from Minseok's parents and sister, but he is all the same.

Lu Han beams in response, and Minseok has to smile. He could never be glad about what happened at the front, but he is thankful that it forced him to realize he was foolish to doubt Lu Han, after everything. With all the responsibility that has fallen on Minseok's shoulders after the emperor's death, he is thankful to know that he can trust Lu Han to be by his side and save him from any threat he can. Minseok is thankful too, on a less practical and more personal level, simply to have Lu Han here with him. He's still getting used to the idea of being in love, but he can see why people speak so highly of it.

It's a quiet dinner. The emperor's death is only a week past and they're all still reeling from it, and still adjusting to the idea that from tomorrow forward, "the emperor" will mean Minseok instead. Still, it's a comfortable kind of quiet, and Minseok is glad of the opportunity to be himself without worrying about appearances as he usually does, and as he will have to more than ever from tomorrow on.

At the end of the meal, Minseok's parents excuse themselves to take a walk in the garden. The weather is warm and Minseok thinks nothing of it as they leave and Minah walks with him and Lu Han back to their rooms. Only when Minah comes in with them does Minseok notice the tension in her expression, a sure sign that she has something to say to him. She doesn't bring it up right away, making casual conversation about the particulars of the coronation, but after a few minutes, she says, "Minseok, I know you have a lot going on, but I can't help wondering..." She waits, looking hopefully at Minseok, but he doesn't make the connection until she continues, "About my future..."

Lu Han still looks lost, but Minseok understands that she's thinking about marriage. With Minseok ascending the throne, her position as second-born, expected to marry and produce an heir, is certain. Alliances are more important now than ever, and no one would be surprised if one of Minseok's first acts as emperor would be to announce Minah's marriage in order to cement one of those alliances. Minseok has had so much else on his mind that he hasn't thought about it, but clearly Minah has.

An emperor would tell her that alliances by marriage are necessary, and that no matter how badly her first attempt at getting married went, or how much she loves Ara, the safety of the empire is the most important thing. An emperor would do the politically expedient thing and follow tradition regardless of his sister's feelings. But Minseok isn't officially the emperor until tomorrow, and besides, he doesn't want to get so caught up in being emperor that he forgets to be a brother and a son and a husband. He has to be a good leader, but he wants, as much as he can, to be a good person too.

"We'll find a way," he says.

Minah stares at him, her disbelieving expression slowly giving way to tentative happiness. "Do you mean...?"

"I won't make you marry someone else," Minseok says firmly. "You can have your choice and we'll find a way to make it work." It's a big decision to make so quickly, not only because of alliances but also because of the line of succession, but Minseok feels certain of it. There is value in tradition, but there is value too in remembering the people who bear the weight of that tradition. When traditions cause more harm than good, perhaps it is time for change.

Minah steps close and hugs him tightly. She hugged Minseok out of relief that he was alive after the attack at her wedding, and again when he and Lu Han returned home with the emperor's body, but how many years has it been since she hugged him out of happiness? That makes him feel that, whatever complications may arise as a result, he's doing the right thing.

Once Minah leaves, Minseok and Lu Han get ready for bed and close themselves in their bedroom again. Will they be able to do this after tomorrow, Minseok wonders. But that's silly; if anything, an emperor has more right to do as he pleases than Minseok did as crown prince. Still, with the awareness of what's coming tomorrow hanging over them, something about tonight feels very final. "How do you feel?" Lu Han asks.

"Strange," Minseok admits. "I always thought I would feel ready when it came time to ascend the throne, but...perhaps no one ever feels ready for that, no matter when or how it happens."

"Perhaps not," Lu Han agrees. He waits expectantly for Minseok to say more, but instead Minseok kisses him. He's relieved when Lu Han takes the hint and distracts him; there's nothing to be gained by dwelling on his uncertainties. After, Lu Han wraps his arms around Minseok as though he can protect him from everything that's coming. They both know he can't, but Minseok takes some comfort in knowing that Lu Han wants to, and that he's not alone in facing the road ahead.

-

Morning comes too soon, the servants waking them early to prepare for the ceremony. Although Minseok has been carrying out the duties of the emperor already, this coronation will be his first official act as emperor. Especially given how troubled the end of the last emperor's reign was, it is imperative that Minseok make a good impression and show that he is ready to lead the Hederam Empire into a better era.

Today, for the first time, they dress is the traditional blue of the emperor and the high consort, a rich royal blue for Minseok and a paler blue for Lu Han, with accents of navy for both of them. Minseok is so accustomed to wearing purple, and to seeing the emperor and the high consort in blue, that it feels wrong, but it's one of many things he'll have to get used to now. "Blue suits you," Lu Han says, and Minseok wonders if he has any idea what Minseok is thinking. His gentle smile says that he does, or at least that he's aware that this is a difficult time for Minseok.

In addition to their clothes, there are two strips of blue silk like the purple ones they used at their wedding ceremony. It's customary to repeat the hand binding before the coronation, an indication that their marriage is changing along with their positions. Minseok takes Lu Han's hand and holds his gaze as he wraps the silk over Lu Han's palm and ties it at his wrist. He remembers, distantly, how beautiful Lu Han looked on their wedding day, and how much of a stranger he was. It's hard to believe now, though not so much time has passed, that Lu Han was ever a stranger to him.

Next, Lu Han binds Minseok's hand a small smile playing over his lips. Is he remembering their wedding day too? What does the memory look like to him? Whatever he's thinking, he lifts Minseok's hand when he finishes and presses a kiss to his palm, over the silk. Their fates were bound together on their wedding day, but the kiss shows that there is a real connection now that goes beyond the symbolism. They clasp their bound hands, and Minseok flashes Lu Han a smile. "Let's go," he says.

The steward escorts them to the great hall, and they walk in together, hand in hand. Although only Minseok will be making new vows today, tradition dictates that the high-consort-to-be accompany him to kneel at Minseok's side and receive his own new crown. Minseok is glad of the comfort of Lu Han's hand in his as they walk down the aisle in silence and stand at the front of the hall. The rest of the royal family stands before them, Princess Minjung at the center. As the oldest member of the royal family by blood, it will be her duty to conduct the ceremony and crown Minseok and Lu Han.

She lets the silence linger for a long moment before announcing, "We are gathered here to witness the crowning of the twentieth ruler of the great Hederam Empire. With sorrow for the past and hope for the future, we prepare for a new era." She looks at Lu Han and then at Minseok, and although her expression is composed, Minseok sees a mix of emotions in her eyes, sadness but also pride. He hopes he can continue to make her proud as emperor.

"Kneel to take the vows," she continues. Kneeling for the coronation vows shows humility on the part of a crown prince, even as he becomes an emperor. Minseok kneels gingerly, ignoring the twinge of his still-healing leg, and Lu Han does the same beside him. "Take these vows in their full force, and do not dishonor them. Does your grace swear to fulfill the duties of the emperor of the Hederam Empire, with all the honor the role deserves?"

"I do," Minseok answers, his voice steady despite the weight of his words.

"Does your grace swear to be loyal to the Hederam Empire above all else?

"I do," Minseok repeats.

"Then I hereby pronounce your highness emperor, and your husband the high consort. May your reign be long and peaceful." There's some rustling as the crowns are brought forth, and then Minseok's mother says, "Accept these crowns as a symbol of your highness' ascension." The crown settles on Minseok's head, and though it's scarcely heavier than the one he's worn until now, the symbolic weight is far greater. He's spent his whole life preparing to be emperor and now, with the crown on his head and his mother's words echoing in his ears, he is.

"Please present yourself to the court, your highness."

Carefully, so neither he nor Lu Han will do anything embarrassing like trip or drop their crowns, Minseok gets to his feet and turns to face the crowd. They're almost unnervingly silent, though that is how the coronation is supposed to be. Taking a deep breath, Minseok declares, "Bow before your new emperor and high consort."

Seemingly in one motion, the whole crowd bows to them. Minseok can't see the royal family behind him, but they're bowing too. The difference between this and their wedding is that there's not a person in the room who doesn't bow to them, because there's no longer a person in the room who's of higher rank than Minseok, and until they figure out the business of an heir, there will be no one but Minseok who outranks Lu Han. There's a certain thrill to having that power, but also a much greater fear at having that responsibility.

Minseok waits for what he feels is an appropriate amount of time and then leads Lu Han out of the room. No one watches them go, continuing to bow until the door closes behind them. Once it does, Lu Han turns to Minseok, and Minseok sees the same fear tinged with excitement in his expression. "We did it," Minseok whispers. The ceremony is the easy part, of course, but it feels like a big step all the same. Lu Han smiles, and Minseok squeezes his hand.

There's a celebration after, though it's more somber and more brief than a wedding celebration. Nobles and generals and representatives of other kingdoms come to pay their respects to Minseok, swearing to serve him or to be good allies as the case may be. Over and over, Minseok thanks them and reiterates his intention to rule the Hederam Empire well.

At last, when Minseok has spoken to everyone who merits an opportunity to speak with the emperor, he and Lu Han take their leave, returning not to their familiar rooms but to those of the emperor and the high consort. It feels uncomfortable, making it that much more obvious that they've replaced the previous emperor and high consort, but that is the way of things. Minseok and Lu Han will be replaced too someday, but for now, this is where they will live their lives.

It's some comfort to still have the same familiar servants and guards here with them. Jongdae smiles at Minseok, looking strangely proud like Minseok's mother, and asks, "Would your gr—your highness like the crown removed?" _Your highness._ That too will take some getting used to, when there's only been one person referred to by that title in Minseok's lifetime, until now.

"Yes. For the high consort too." The words feel strange in his mouth, but that is what Lu Han is now.

The crown comes off easily enough, but even with it gone, the weight of it is still heavy on Minseok's mind. He thinks about how the previous emperor lost himself, how he ran into battle surely knowing he would die. He thinks about the portraits of the rulers before him, how grim and humorless each of them looks. How can he believe he will be any different?

He's startled by Lu Han reaching out to run a hand over his brow. "What?" he asks.

Lu Han drops a kiss on Minseok's forehead. "Too many wrinkles," he explains.

Minseok grimaces, no doubt wrinkling his brow further. "It's nothing."

Lu Han, unsurprisingly, doesn't believe him. "You're not the emperor," he says quietly.

"Yes, I am."

Lu Han doesn't smile, but it wasn't a joke anyway. "I mean you're not the last emperor. Don't assume you'll end up like him."

Minseok thinks about his mother telling him that he's stronger than the last emperor, and that he should not resign himself to turning cold as he did. He can't let himself lose hope the very day of his coronation, for the sake of his mother and father and sister, for Lu Han and for his people and for himself. 

He takes both of Lu Han's hands and squeezes them. "It's a new era," he says. "A new emperor. I will do my best for the Hederam Empire, and...for myself."

Now Lu Han smiles, small but sure. "Good. "

Minseok looks at Lu Han's silk-bound hand in his and thinks of his mother and even his servants being proud of him, of his sister happily hugging him. He thinks of the way Yixing thanked him when they freed him and the way the high consort remained kind and trusting until the end. He's seen how harsh the world can be, but there are good things in it too. He's determined not to lose sight of them, or of the good in himself either. He can't know what's ahead of him, but he can do his best to face it with grace and optimism, and to not let life make him hard. As long as he can do that, he'll get through whatever comes.


End file.
